Overlord Fanfic Volume: The Evergreen Angel
by MidnightMint
Summary: Ainz heard a peculiar tale from the dwarves. An angel has been sighted in the mountains and Ainz had decided to meet with the angel. How will this angel affect Ainz and the entirety of the Great tomb of Nazarick?
1. Chapter 1

"What?"

Ainz blurted out in a surprise tone.

"An angel?"

"Yes, your majesty."

Ainz could hardly believe what he was just hearing from the dwarf Gondo Firebeard.

Ainz summoned Gondo in order for them to talk about the situation of the city of dwarves in the mountains after he saved them.

Ainz felt it was bad if he only cared for the dwarves that transferred to his kingdom, so from time to time he asks gondo about the dwarves that remained in the mountains.

Of course Ainz could just send in some undead there to guard them, and he did, but still he wanted to show that he still cared for them there.

 _He does actually care for them._ Gondo thought of this himself.

So he was really happy whenever he got called to talk about his fellow dwarves.

Their talks mostly consist of how the lifestyle improved for them, how the undead minions of the sorcerer king made hard work quite easy, and how they're no longer afraid of being attacked by other monsters.

However during this time, Gondo brought up a certain topic that wasn't brough up before and it caught Ainz's attention.

Gondo reported that from time to time, dwarves who remained in the mountains would see an individual at the top of the mountains.

This individual had white long hair, wearing a white elegant armor decorated with violet ribbons, and with huge white wings.

In other words, an angel.

Ainz thought that it could've been just a summoned minion, but Ainz remembered that there was no one in the mountains there who could use magic besides the frost dragons- who were now ruled over by Ainz- and the frost gains- who are also ruled over by Ainz.

But even so, none of them could use summoning spells, let alone summon an angel-type minion.

What's more peculiar is that gondo stated that this angel was already sighted a long time ago, long before the sorcerer king arrived there. But since it was more like a myth or legend, they didn't bother bringing it up during the talk with the sorcerer king. However, it seems that the sighting of the said angel became more frequent after the sorcerer king's trip there.

There is nothing to be afraid of, according to Gondo. Since the angel seemed to do nothing besides fly around the mountains and no harm was given to the dwarves there.

But Ainz was still interested in the said matter.

 _Could it be someone from yggdrasil? Players could also choose to pick their race to be an angel or something close to that. So this could be a player from yggdrasil who got transported to this world like me. If so, should I make contact with them? Or avoid them?_ Ainz thought.

Even if it wasn't a player from Yggrasil, Ainz was still curious about this mysterious angel.

* * *

Even if he was a bit worried he decided to go on another trip to the mountains.

He could've use [Greater Teleportation] to immediately go there, but he figured it would be a waste not to enjoy a trip like he did before.

Unlike his first trip there, Ainz bought none of his undead minions with him.(Even though Albedo insisted)

Instead, he brought CZ Delta and Entoma.

It was already night time when they decided to put up a camp to sleep in.

Ainz used a spell to summon a small cabin.

Although it wasn't exactly "Small". In nazarick standards it might've been small, but it could easily fit an entire population of a village inside with rooms to spare.

Ainz needed no sleep, but Entoma and CZ did.

 _Can you even call Shizu sleeping? Doesn't she like shutdown, or something?_

Ainz pondered on this question while sitting in the living room inside the cabin.

"...Ainz-sama."

CZ took Ainz away from his thoughts.

"Hm? What is it Shizu?"

"...This. Thank you."

CZ held out a big round white flush that seemed to resemble angora rabbits.

It was one of the consolation prizes that Ainz got from the time when he was desperately trying to get the special item [Wish upon a star].

It was a plushie that was designed to look like spear-needles.

Spear-needles are one of the animals that is on yggrasil.

They resemble angora rabbits and are quite big. Their fur are soft but can stiffen and sharpen when they sense danger.

Ainz recalled the time where Yuri and Aura told him that CZ likes the cute animals on the sixth floor and the spear-needles were one of them. They gave this answer when Ainz asked them why CZ likes going to the sixth floor when she has time.

Aura whispered that the spear-needles became quite scared of CZ and whenever they see her or even feel her presence they would try to run and hide.

This made Ainz feel a bit sad for CZ. That's when he remembered he had this plushie and he decided to gift it to CZ.

"Umu, It's nothing much Shizu, I'm glad you like it."

CZ then bowed to Ainz.

"...To even have Ainz-sama give me one of his treasures. I'm forever grateful."

Ainz was starting to feel awkward. Even though CZ's face hardly shows emotion, he could see the overflowing admiration from CZ's eyes.

It was just a random consolation prize. It wasn't that valuable. In fact, Ainz was happy to give it away since seeing it reminds him of the time when one of his guildmates managed to get [Wish upon a star] on her first try, while Ainz had to gamble his entire summer bonus to get it.

Remembering that Ainz felt a bit sad.

Ainz waved his hand to put a stop on CZ before he even feel more awkward.

"Enough. I told you, it's nothing much. Just glad that you liked it."

"...Yes."

CZ brought back the plushie close to her and hugged it tightly while burying her face in it.

Seeing this, Ainz couldn't help but smile. Of course, his skeletal features wouldn't physically allow him to smile, but the atmosphere got warmer.

"I'm back Ainz-sama~"

Just then Entoma entered and knelt before Ainz.

"I've scanned the area around us and found that there is nothing that would be a threat to us and I've also placed talismans around that would alert if such beings appeared and are getting near us."

Ainz nodded "Umu" as a reply and told Entoma to sit besides CZ.

Ainz was seated on a couch across the couch where CZ and Entoma are seated. Between was a elegant glass coffee table.

On top of the table was a huge glass with a straw that was filled with banana smoothie. CZ loves to drink this.

Besides that glass was a plate where an arm was placed on top it. The arm had decent muscles and looked like it belong to a man. Entoma loves this.

It slightly bothered Ainz a bit to see a human arm being eaten but not to the point where he would do something about it.

"How does that taste, Entoma?"

"It's really good Ainz-sama! It's all thick and juicy!"

Entoma answered.

At first they didn't touch their food because they thought that it was rude to eat in front of their lord Ainz. But after Ainz comforted them and said that it was fine, they helped themselves to their meal.

Immediately after Entoma bit into the arm, CZ snatched her smoothie away from the table with frightening speed and glared at Entoma.

Even though it could hardly be considered to be a glare, since CZ expression didn't change that much.

"...You might splatter blood all over my smoothie again. Just like that one time from our meeting."

CZ stated.

"Sorry~"

Entoma replied with a joyful tone.

Ainz watching them smiled again.

 _It's nice to see sisters getting along._

* * *

It was around evening when they arrived to the target location.

They were welcomed by the dwarves inside the mountains. The huge difference between when Ainz first arrived here and now was so great that Ainz couldn't help but chuckle.

Ainz immediately asked the dwarves about the sighted angel.

They pointed where the angel would be usually spotted, but there was no one there now.

The dwarves apologized for wasting the sorcerer king's time but Ainz said to pay it no mind.

Perhaps the angel heard the news of our arrival and took off? Or perhaps he felt our presence? Ainz thought

He activated [Fly] in order to fly high toward the mountains to look more.

What if it is a player from Yggdrasil? Would I be able to talk to him or her? What if we get attacked?

Ainz was worried if it was a player. Even if he prepared an escape tactic, he couldn't help but shake the thought that he should've brought atleast a guardian along.

"Ainz-sama!"

Ainz looked down where the voice originated from and saw entoma waving her hands frantically and CZ was also looking a bit angry.

 _Are they angry? Did I do something wrong?_

"Ainz-sama! That's dangerous! Please let us be the one to search!"

Entoma declared.

Ah.

Ainz realized what he had done.

Surely there was no immediate danger and he could say that, but he knew that they were very worried about his safety so he said nothing.

Ainz gave Entoma and CZ a necklace with a pendant in the shape of a wing.

This item gave them the ability to fly.

They searched the mountain top together. CZ used her scope to search and Entoma gave her insects the command to search.

It took them a while and just as Ainz was about to give the order to head back-

"...Ainz-sama. There."

Shizu reported.

Ainz looked at the direction where CZ was pointing at a cave that was hidden and barely visible on the mountain top.

Ainz thought that it might be just a random cave but when he approached the cave close he saw that the cave's entrance was unnatural, like it had been carve out.  
And just outside a cave was the remains and what looked like a campfire.

Entoma then was given the order to use her insects to search the cave first. This was to ensure it was not dangerous. It could've have a dangerous creature living inside it, or the could could be in a dangerous state that could collapse if entered, that is why Ainz thought that it would be safer to have entoma's insect head in first. Ainz could've summon an undead and have it head in, but in order to be as discreet as possible, he thought that Entoma's insect was the better choice.

It had been a few minutes of complete silence when suddenly Entoma's antennae twitched. She drew out talismans from her sleeves and as if they practiced, CZ drew out her rifle and pointed it at the cave.

"What is wrong Entoma?"

Seeing the change in Entoma and CZ, Ainz also readied himself for something.

"I can't tell exactly, but it seems my insect has been subdued."

"Subdued?"

"Yes, Ainz-sama. I could still feel it moving its legs and trying to flap its wings but something is stopping it. Something is grabbing it."

As Ainz-heard this he walked forward and positioned Entoma and CZ behind him.

"Ainz-sama!" Both of them exclaimed.

"...Ainz-sama. Please let us take the front."

"Yes, Ainz-sama!"

There was one thing Ainz sure of at their current situation.

Entoma and CZ should not be at the front.

Entoma was a Entomomancer and Talismancer. She could control insects to attack and protect her, she could also command them to be her weapons. She could also use talsimans with a wide variety of effects. CZ was a gunner. Her specialty was her long but deadly accurate attacks from afar. She could fire rapidly and she could also fire single powerful shots. But their classes and build are for the rear. They were meant to be at the back and provide support from the rear. They should not be the ones to be on front.

Knowing this, Ainz took the front.

"[Create Greater Item]"

Ainz used a spell and in an instant he became the adamantite-ranked adventurer Momon. He brandished his twin greatswords. He looked back at Entoma and CZ and saw them looking at him with awe and amazement. He felt proud and embarrassed at the same time.

"I leave my back to you."

He said in a concrete and clear voice.

The two maids nodded and turned their expressions more seriously.

Before long they could hear footsteps coming from inside the cave.

"Are you perhaps the one who controls this insect?"

A voice came out and asked.

"Indeed. My subordinate is the one who controls that."

After a brief silence the insect flew out of the cave, unharmed, and went directly back to Entoma.

Entoma observed the insect carefully and saw that it was uninjured. Ainz looked at it as well.

 _Huh. So insects can do look a bit cute._

Ainz thought as he contiuned to look at the insect on Entoma's shoulder.

No. What am I doing? I shouldn't think about something like that at this situation.

After clearing his mind of his earlier thoughts, he looked back at the cave. The footsteps were now louder and much more clearer. CZ readied up her rifle and Entoma prepared numerous talismans.

After a few more moments a figure finally emerged from inside the cave.

Ainz felt his battle stance become a bit lax.

In front of her was an extraordinarily beautiful woman.

She had long beautiful white hair with a gold and voilet headband on top. She was wearing an elegant white armor with a huge violet ribbon weaved around some parts. Behind her back were white wings folded. Her most noticable features was her eyes. They were sharp and had the color of emeralds.

 _She could rival Albedo in terms of beauty_. Ainz thought.

"How do you do? I'm Ainz Ooal Gown."

It was only after Ainz had said this that he realized he made a mistake.

He introduced himself as Ainz Ooal Gown while in the persona of Momon the adamantite-ranked adventurer. He was scolding himself inside his head for making the mistake. Thinking that if someone else was here he would've been forced to kill them to keep them silent, or manipualte their memories.

"Ainz Ooal Gown?"

He looked at the angel when he heard her repeat his name.

She tilted her head looking curious.

"That's interesting. I could recall that Ainz Ooal Gown was a guild not a name of a person or was I perhaps mistaken."

Ainz jaws dropped. He heard something of great importance come out of the angels mouth. CZ and Entoma began to tense up more as well. This was because here in this world, the name Ainz Ooal Gown refer not to a guild, but to the name of the sorcerer king of the sorcerous kingdom. The only ones who knew that the name Ainz Ooal Gown refers to a guild originally would be the NPCs of nazarick or old players of yggdrasil. Ainz began to tremble slightly, unable to supress the thoughts coming inside his head. But he tried his best to remain still in order not to show to his two subordinates behind him an unsightly sight.

The angel looked to the sky as if trying to reminisce of her past. After a while she looked back to Ainz and her gaze travelled down to his two greatswords then to the two maids behind him with their weapons out. Her eyes became sharper.

"No matter. It seems you are here with hostile intentions. And I would be welcome to greet you with an appropriate response."

With this she held out her hand in front of her face and open her palm.

"[Projection Magic]"

A small circle of light then emerged from her hand and morphed into the form of a lance. The lance was green and translucent, it looked like it was made of green-colored glass. Even though it looked fragile, it seemed incredibly sharp. Green ash-like particles gently drifted down from the lance.

Ainz felt even more astounded.

 _This spell. It's from Yggdrasil!_ Ainz thought.

The angel then spread her wings out. The wingspan made Ainz gulp. The disproportion of her wings compared to her body was so great that it would make one think that she had the wingspan of a mile.

"I, Luntian Spearmint, head of the Sacred Guards of the Sol Arcadia guild, welcomes you."

Ainz became astonished as the name Sol Arcadia seemed familliar. He swiftly tried to recall it and finally remembered.

 _I remember now! It's one of the top 10 guilds in Yggdrasil!_ Ainz yelled inside his head.

"Not gonna come? Then I will!"

"Wait a minute- Wai-"

Before Ainz could complete his sentence the angel charged at him and the sound of metal clashing with each other could be heard.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Afterword**

Hello! This is the author. While I've written many stories before this would be my first time to write a fanfiction. I hope you guys like it! I'm a huge fan of overlord. I've watched the anime and also bought the light novels. Since I love overlord so much, I figured that I would like to make a story of it. But I have no confidence that this will be well-received, even though I love the series, there are still parts of it that leaves me in the dark. I hope I don't anger other fans with my story. Anyways, hope you will like it and see you in the next chapter(if ever). Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

The sound metal clashing with each other could be heard.

Ainz blocked Luntian's lance with his greatswords. Due to the impact he was flown back.

"Ainz-sama!"

Entoma and CZ called out to him.

"Thunderbird Talismans!"

Shizu fired at the angel while Entoma sent out several talismans.

The angel flew upwards to dodge their attacks and looked at the dark warrior.

Ainz didn't fall down but he was a bit shocked at the impact. He didn't expect that the angel's attack would be able to knock him back.

Looks like I made a critical mistake. She seems quite strong. I should've brought Shalltear along. Ainz thought

He only planned to talk with the angel. Ainz thought that the situation of them fighting the angel would not happen, so he decided not to bring shalltear along or any other guardian.

He realized his mistakes.

He should've thought that it could've been a Yggrdrasil player or at the very least someone who could rival them in power.

How could I have forgotten something so critical!?

Perhaps due to the constant luck and coincidences that Ainz manage to work out in his favor he became a bit lax. He would've never went out without proper defense and preparation. He felt ashamed. He thought of what the reactions of the guardians would be, especially Demiurge and Albedo-Who thought that Ainz was the most intelligent being in nazarick-might be when they hear about this mistake he made. The mere thought frightened him.

"Aiming shot."

CZ fired a huge bullet that shone in the color yellow, before it reached half the distance it exploded and divided into multiple yellow lasers.

The lasers automatically homed in at the angel.

The angel looked back at her and reached out her hand not holding the lance.

"[Projection magic: Sabers]"

Several circle of light appeared around the angel and then morphed into the shape of swords.

The swords looked similar to her lance. They were green and translucent. They intercepted the lasers before they could reach the angel destroying them in the process.

"[Repeat magic]"

The angel conjured multiple swords again and made them fly towards CZ.

Entoma hopped in front of CZ and pulled out a talisman.

"[Barrier talisman]"

The talisman produced a round barrier around Entoma and CZ. The moment all of the swords made contact with the barrier it shattered. Before Entoma could pull out another talisman, the angel charged at them.

However Ainz dashed in front and met the angel's lance with his greatsword. He then swung his other greatsword in an arc at the angel, but the angel swiftly twirled her lance and parried it.

Ainz continued to exchange blows with the angel. Their blows seemed to shake the very mountain they stood on.

She's strong!

The way the angel attacked with her lance looked nothing like the regular way a warrior would use his/her lance, it looked more like a dance. Elegant and sudden. It was like she was dancing with her lance and her partner was Ainz. It looked like a waltz.

"Huuaah!"

Ainz then mustered up his strength on his right arm and swung a blow at the angel. The angel blocked the attack with her lance but she was blown back. She then stood still at the sky and observed Ainz carefully.

I need flight too. Without that, I'm in a disadvantage.

Ainz swiftly took out a necklace that gave him the ability of flight.

He flew sharply at the angel and once again exchanged blows with her.

However it was not long until Ainz realized he was being pushed back.

The angel's swings are fast and sudden. Plus the way she twirled her lance around made it quite unpredictable. Several of her blows managed to pass through Ainz's blows and made contact with his armor.

This is very hard! She's not like anyone I've fought before. I need to-

Before Ainz could finish his line of thought his blows were deflected hard and it made him lose his balance. With a swift twirl with her body, the angel kicked Ainz hard at his face and send him back to the ground.

"Ainz-sama! You dare!"

Entoma and CZ couldn't join their master with his exchange of blows with the angel because they understood that they would just be a bother and they might hit their lord by mistake.

CZ fired rapidly at the angel but her bullets were all deflected by the angel using her lance. Entoma threw talismans at the angel and then the talismans exploded.

Both of them went to Ainz who was groggily standing up.

"Ainz-sama, are you alright!?"

They were very worried about Ainz.

This made Ainz happy, sad and embarrassed at the same time.

He couldn't help but blame himself for not thinking enough. He could've brought a guardian along with them. Ainz was quite depressed that he showed them this sight. He was disappointed in himself.

When did I become so careless? Ainz thought

"Well,"

They looked up at where the voice was coming from. The smoke from the explosion was disappearing and they saw the angel stood there unhurt with a green barrier around her.

Ainz stood up quickly and brandished his greatswords again.

I can't let this continue. I can't keep making an ugly sight to my subordinates!

"Might I ask exactly what you are planning?" The angel asked in a steely voice

Ainz looked up at the angel curiously.

"What?"

The angel narrowed her eyes towards Ainz.

"Why do you not fight with your real strength? Why do you insist on continuing with that pretend strength of yours?"

As the angel said this Ainz became surprised. His eyes widened. Well, more like the two red orbs of light in the hollow sockets of his skull grew wider.

She could tell?

"You know that I'm a-"

"A magic caster? Yes."

The angel finished Ainz sentence for him.

"You are an undead magic caster, are you not?"

The angel raised her lance and pointed it at Ainz.

So she could even tell that I'm an undead. Is this a skill of hers?

"These eyes of mine have the ability to see unholy aura. And you have that unholy aura radiating around your body."

Even with Ainz hiding his aura the angel could still see it. This surprised Ainz quite a bit.

So there was someone like that. I should really be more careful after this.

"Entoma, Shizu, step back."

Ainz commanded the two pleaides to step aside and not to join the battle.

"I implore you to show me your real strength... Well, it doesn't really matter if you still insist on using that pretend strength of yours. You might have a reason why you are hiding your real strength, or you might have not. It doesn't matter, for I will make sure you meet the same end."

Ainz then put up his hand signalling the angel to stop.

"You want me to show my real power?"

Ainz slowly stood up.

"Then I will show you. The real power of Ainz Ooal Gown! A name that doesn't know defeat!"

A malicious aura then conjured around Ainz and he got rid of his armor. He was now wearing his black elegant robe. Multiple rings adorned his fingers. He now produced the image of an overlord of death.

"I hope you are prepared angel. For I will now show you no mercy."

Ainz felt anger. He felt anger because of how the angel was looking down on him. He felt anger that even though he crowned himself with the name of their old guild, Ainz Ooal Gown, he was showing an ugly sight. He felt that he was letting down his guildmates and the NPCs made by them.

"Come then, Ainz Ooal Gown, show me that power of yours. In return, I will introduce the term "Defeat" dearly into that name that you hold in such high regards."

"[Maximize magic], [Gravity maelstrom]"

Ainz then produced a dark orb on his hands. It looked like a mini blackhole that was surrounded by dark electriciy. The orb then flew towards the angel at blinding speed.

"[Projection magic: Viridian Wisp]"

The angel then produce a large green orb that resembled a wisp. It travelled towards the gravity maelstrom that Ainz created and intercepted it. However the green wisp was destroyed by the maelstrom. The spell continued to fly towards the angel. The angel showed a slight shock of expression. Before the spell managed to reach her, she flew upwards to dodge it.

Ainz followed her to the sky.

"[Maximize magic], [Astral smite]"

As Ainz was flying upward towards the angel he used a spell. He reached out his hand and produced hundreds of light shards. The angel then raised her lance upwards and threw it at Ainz. The lance met with the hundreds of light shards and knocked them away.

"[Greater teleportation]"

Just as Ainz was about to get hit by the lance, he teleported away. It then flew towards nothing and struck the ground. Ainz appeared a decent distance behind the angel.

"[Triplet Maximize Magic], [Call Great Thunder]"

Just as the angel was about to look behind her, Ainz used another spell. Great lightning came from the dark clouds and struck the angel. The lightning greatly damaged the angel and she flew backwards.

At least that was what supposed to happen.

"[Projection Magic: Swap projection]

However, before the lightning struck the angel, her body emitted a green glow and in an instant the lance from before appeared where the angel was supposed to be. The lightning struck the lance and shattered it.

"What!?"

Ainz was surprised and looked downwards and saw the angel standing at the location where the lance was supposed to be stuck on the ground.

"[Projection magic: Twin javelins]"

The angel then conjured two green javelin and threw them towards the surprised Ainz.

The twin javelin pierced through Ainz body and dealt decent damage to him.

"We'll kill you for that!"

Seeing how their lord was being hurt, Entoma and CZ could no longer hold back. Even if they were ordered to step aside, they could not handle the sight of their lord being hurt.

"[Twin Maximize Magic], [Sacred chains]"

"Gggh!"

Before Entoma and CZ could even brandish their weapons out, a magic circle appeared from beneath them and then shortly after several chains made of light came out of the magic circle and enveloped them.

"Don't you dare!"

Ainz bellowed. Ainz felt great anger to see his two subordinates get hurt. He felt anger towards the angel, but he felt greater anger towards himself. He couldn't help but blame himself for bringing them along. For not bringing any guardians with him. Even though his undead passive cut off his rage, his anger slowly boiled up again.

The angel felt a sudden chill.

"[Maximize Magic], [Hold of Rib]"

In an instant a cage the looked like it was made of skeletal ribs erected from the ground where the angel stood on. The cage then imprisoned the angel inside.

"[Maximize Magic], [True Dark]"

A beam of darkness came from the sky and struck the cage of ribs that held the angel. It shattered the cage and Ainz could see the angel was taking damage.

After the spell ended, the angel was kneeling on the ground.

"[Regenerate]"

The angel groggily stood up and used a spell to make her recover her injuries.

"I won't let you!"

Ainz immediately dropped down to the ground and used astral smite again.

The angel flew away from the spell.

"[Maximize Magic], [Shark Cyclone]"

Ainz then used a spell where he produced a huge cyclone that carried huge sharks within it.

"[Maximize Magic], [Projection Magic: Emerald Sphere]"

The angel conjured a huge glowing green sphere the size of a meteor and threw it at the cyclone. The impact of the two spells colliding with each other sent trememdous impact on the mountains where they stood on. The ground shook greatly.

The mountains could collapse if this goes on, or we might even produce an avalanche. That would not be good for the dwarves living here. Ainz thought

"[Projection Magic: Shatter]"

Ainz then noticed the twin javelin that were still pierced in him glow and then immediately afterwards both of it exploded, dealing damage to Ainz.

Ainz feel on one of his knees. She looked at the angel and saw that she already conjured two lances.

She's almost as strong as Shalltear it seems. I couldn't use buffs unlike that time with my battle with Shalltear due to not having the luxury of free time.

Ainz slowly stood up and continued to stare at the angel.

I've never seen any players in Yggdrasil who could use [Projection Magic] this well and intelligently.

The spell [Projection Magic] was a spell that can conjure multiple types of objects. These objects can be weapons, shields, and several other things. The spell was very difficult to use and master, due to that, most players on Yggdrasil barely used it. The objects conjured could be very devastating or very fragile and weak depending on how the user mastered it. It took several levels to master and even then, it was still quite difficult to use. The range of objects conjured using the spell varied depending on the user's level and also the spell's mastery. It took mana to conjure objects and also mana to keep it intact. It was definitely flashy and very flexible, but it was a spell that had more cons than pros.

Ainz was very surprised and impressed to see the spell used very well. He wanted to ask the angel if she could teach him. But the current situation woudln't allow it.

Why am I fighting her? I just wanted to meet her and talk with her. I guess I handled the situation very poorly. Bringing little to no defense.

Ainz could blame no one but himself.

As Ainz was just finishing his trail of thought, the angel charged at him with her two lances.

"[Wall of skeleton]"

A wall made entirely of skeletones emerged from the ground and the angel crashed into it, shattering it.

Seeing the angel reel from the damage of the impact, Ainz cast another spell.

"[Maximize Magic], [Thousand Bone lance]"

Hundred of sharp bones erected from the ground and flew towards the angel. The angel then conjured another barrier but this time the barrier seemed to be fainter than before. Not just that, but her lance were also fainter than before. The barrier shattered after taking half of the spell, most of the remaining half the [Thousand Bone Lance] managed to hit the angel.

Her blood dripped to the ground.

Ainz looked over to the angel's now faint glowing lances and wondered.

Ainz then remembered that the skill [Projection Magic] took a great deal of mana to conjure objects and it also took mana to maintain the projections.

Realizing this Ainz knew that now he had the upperhand. Surely the angel was far greater in terms of close combat, but it seems when it comes to a battle of spell. She was no equal to Ainz whose maximum mana exceeds the maximum threshold. Ainz then decided that he could finaly finish the fight. But something bothered Ainz.

"[Widen Magic], [Cry of the banshee]"

A terrifying wail carried by the wind was suddenly heard.

The angel's eyes narrowed then she immediately let go of her lances and stretched out both her arms with her hands open.

"[Greater Magic Seal Release], [Mirror of Magic Sealing]"

All of a sudden a huge elegant white mirror appeared in front of the angel. The spell that Ainz had just casted was blocked by the mirror. No. to be more precise, it got absorbed.

Ainz then finally understood what bothered him. Surely it was obvious that Luntian was getting low on her mana, but even if she continued to use her [Projection Magic], she should still have half of her total mana remaining.

This answered Ainz's question.

She casted [Greater Magic Seal] while inside of the cave in order to save up [Mirror of Magic Sealing].

The spell [Mirror of Magic Sealing] is a spell that summons a white round mirror that can block and absorbed any spell that was aimed at the catcher. Once a spell has been absorbed the caster of the mirror can then release the spell contained within it to use against his/her opponent. However, the original caster of the spell that got absorbed in the mirror will not be affected by the spell released.

[Mirror of Magic Seal] had a tremendous long cooldown time, long casting time, and it required a very rare item to be used. The said item can only be created by someone with max class level for the rare class "Forbidden Alchemist" and the materials needed for it were hard to obtain.

This meant that Luntian Spearmint had a class of "Forbidden Alchemist" with a class level of 15.

Ainz felt a chill.

Ainz understood that he would not be affected by the skill absorbed within the mirror, but Entoma and CZ will. He cursed himself for bringing them. He cursed himself for not thinking hard enough, for being lax in his preparations.

He shook off his negative thoughts.

I can still turn this one around!

The angel gestured towards the floating mirror, but before she could release the spell within it, time stopped.

Ainz used a spell to stop time. He used this spell in his duel against the said strongest warrior in the kingdom, Gazef Stronoff. However this time the situation was different. Unlike Gazef from that time, Luntian Spearmint could still move.

Ainz was dumbfounded.

He looked at the angel seriously and saw a pendant on her chest emitting a green glow.

An item that protects the wearer from time manipulation spells? Ainz thought

Surely the angel could still move.

Ainz could only let out a small laugh.

Really now. This is quite the challenge. Me and my miniscule mind brought this upon us.

Ainz continued to blame himself.

But, he mustered up his strength. He was still sure he could turn this fight around and defeat the angel.

He was certain he can.

"You are indeed very strong Ainz Ooal Gown. I'm really impressed." The angel praised. "I now know that you are indeed a worthy opponent."

Ainz felt a bit of joy when he heard the angel praise him. But he wasn't about to let his guard down.

The angel conjured another lance and immediately charged at Ainz.

This is it!

A huge magic circle then appeared beneath Ainz. The magic circle emitted a dark violet light and hundreds of small particles gently drifted into the air. He then simultaneously pulled out an object that resembled a small hour glass.

The angel managed to reached the distance where her lance would reach Ainz. And with her all her strength he reached out her arm holding the lance and thrust.

Too late angel!

"[Maximize Magi-"

Before Ainz could call out the name of his spell, he heard the sound of glass breaking.

He was surprised by the sudden noise, he gazed down from his hands and saw that he hasn't crushed the object he was holding yet. His gaze then travelled down on the angel's hand.

The lance she was holding was now beginning to shatter into snow-like green particles.

This gave Ainz the feeling of confusion. He didn't knew exactly what happened. His gaze then shifted to the angel's face and he saw her expression of pure shock. The angel then fell on her knees with her hands on the ground. Her body trembled visibly.

Ainz cancelled the spell he was casting and then had time flow again. He looked down on the angel with confusion still present in his mind. He looked over to where Entoma and CZ was and saw the chains of light that were constricting them just now, were gone.

"I-I lost?" The angel uttered weakly.

Ainz looked at her closely.

Confusion still present inside his mind.

Could it be-?

"[Mana Essence]"

Ainz looked at the angel kneeling on the ground and saw no trace of a blue aura around her. Her mana was completely empty now.

I see.

So that's how it is.

Without mana she couldn't continue to have a fight with a magic caster like Ainz. She didn't realized her remaning mana pool-something that Ainz was an expert at- and in the end, it became her downfall.

It was indeed her defeat.

Entoma and CZ immediately rushed towards Ainz and knelt.

"We sincerely apologize!"

Ainz looked over them quite puzzled.

"...We became no help to Ainz-sama. Instead we became burdens."

"Please forgive us for being such burdens to Ainz-sama as he was fighting."

Ainz then finally understood what they were trying to say.

Ainz felt no anger towards them. Not even a tint of it. Instead he felt pain. He felt hurt that two of his beloved NPCs of Nazarick treated themselves as burdens towards him. Even though he knew and accepted that everything that had happened was all his fault. It was all the result of his carelessness.

"Enough. You are wrong Entoma and Shizu. There is nothing to forgive, it was all my mistake."

Entoma and CZ hurried lowered their head more.

"It's impossible for Ainz-sama to make mistakes!"

"...Indeed. It's our fault Ainz-sama."

They were going on about how they would 'Pay for their mistakes with their lives' before Ainz put up his hand gesturing them to stop.

"It's fine!" Ainz stated in a clear and stern voice "I said this to Albedo and Demiurge before, but even I can make mistakes. Everyone does... And remember this well Entoma and Shizu-"

Entoma and CZ then looked up to Ainz. Ainz smiled at them, even if his skull won't physically show it, but warmth spread all over the two maids' bodies.

"I love all of you. All of you who were created from scratch by my friends and I at Nazarick. Never, not even once, will I consider any of you to be a burden."

The two maids began to shake slightly. Entoma's tears fell behind her mask, and a single lone tear dripped down from CZ uncovered eye.

All of their negative feelings inside them.

Ainz shattered all of them with the word "Love"

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH AINZ-SAMA!" Both of the maids said.

"Umu." Ainz replied with a nod.

He then looked back to the angel and saw that she was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Hm?"

Ainz tilted his head sideways

"...I'm... envious."

Ainz wondered what the angel meant.

The angel then hung her head down.

"Finish me Ainz Ooal Gown. The battle ended with my defeat."

A long silence started.

As Ainz was about to speak he was cut off by the angel suddenly looking up at him.

"I guess it would not be so bad if I were to be slain by someone like you."

"What do you mean?"

The angel smiled sadly.

Ainz felt sadness and loneliness from the angel's smile.

"If my life ended here by the hands of the undead, it would be quite the fitting end for an abandoned angel like me."

Abandoned?

What does she mean?

"...Abandoned by whom?"

Ainz didn't realized that he spoke his thought out loud.

The angel then showed a pained expression as she looked up at the sky.

"By my creator, by her allies."

Creator?

This was when Ainz finally realized.

She's no player of Yggdrasil. She was an NPC created by one. An abandoned NPC?

Ainz felt pain when he thinks of the word 'abandoned'. He felt that the word described him too. It was what he felt as the days go by in Yggdrasil where less and less of his guildmate logged on. Even at the last moment of Yggdrasil they couldn't return in order to share one last talk with him.

He felt abandoned.

He knew that it was only natural that they chose real life over a game, but still he couldn't shake the feeling of abandonment dwelling deep inside him.

Another long silence started.

This continued for a while before Ainz spoke.

"There is no need for that."

The angel looked at Ainz with a puzzled expression.

"What?"

Ainz then reached out an open hand to the angel.

"Come with us"

The angel's eyes went wide with bewilderment.

To Be Continued.

Afterword

Hello again! Thank you for reading and enjoying the first chapter. Here is the second chapter! In truth this chapter went into several rewrites and edit. I made two versions where Luntian Spearmint was dratically overpowered, I didn't like it, so I scratched it. I made a version where she was too weak that Ainz managed to one-shot her. I made a version that was too comlpicated and confusing so I decided to scratch that as well. After several rewrites, I finally made a chapter that was satisfying for me. I hope you will all like it! The next chapter is already finished, but I still need to proofread it several times and also edit it, because I think it's not good enough yet and I'm not sure if my story thus far will be well-received. Hopefully I'll be able to post the next chapter within the next days, but with my midterms still upon me, it would quite unlikely. Anyways, again I hope you all will enjoy it, and see you in the next chapter(If ever). Laters~


	3. Chapter 3

The Sol Arcadia guild.

A guild at its prime was able to reach top 10 in the entire game of Yggdrasil. However that was when it was in its prime. Ainz remembered that the last time he looked at the guild rankings, the Sol Arcadia guild was below 50. Before long the number of members of the guild dwindled. A week before the shutdown of Yggdrasil members of the said guild decided to erase everything they had created as some sort of farewell. So the remaining members who still continued to log in the game erased everything they had, their items, and their NPCs. Luntian Spearmint's creator tried to delete her as well, but stopped at the last second. She decided to atleast let Luntian stay until the shutdown of Yggdrasil.

This is what Ainz was able to construct after hearing Luntian's story.

He was disappointed he didn't find a clue about the reason why they all got transported into this new world. But that was something he can't do something about.

Ainz was now inside his chambers. Sitting in front of his desk, with Albedo besides him smiling.

He looked at Albedo. When Albedo noticed this, her cheeks flushed and smiled more.

As Ainz looked over to Albedo he remembered what happened just a few days ago.

They returned to Nazarick after having confronted Luntian.

'You want an abandoned angel like me?'

Ainz felt pain remembering her words.

She felt pain.

She felt unwanted.

How terrifying would've it been to remain alone for along time feeling rejected and unwanted?

Ainz felt pity towards the angel. The angel who just gave him a hard time. Perhaps he saw his pain in the angel and that is why he decided to let the angel join him.

He could clearly remember the moment he asked the angel to join Nazarick. The angel's tears fell silently from her eyes while she was kneeling in front of Ainz. Body mildly trembling and a tint of redness in her cheeks.

Ainz knew what she was feeling.

It was the same feeling when the NPCs he and his friends worked hard to create sweared fealty to him.

She felt joy, hapiness. Happy that someone would want her again.

When Ainz returned with the angel to Nazarick, the guardians reacted to them as he expected them to.

The most troublesome to convince were Albedo and Shalltear. Demiurge simply smiled and muttered "So that's how it is, as expected of Ainz-sama". Aura was the most welcoming one to the angel, Mare stood there staring at the angel in silence. Cocytus went "If. That's. What. Ainz-sama. Has. Decided. Then. I. Accept."

With that Luntian Spearmint joined Nazarick.

Of course life for the angel in Nazarick wasn't easy. There were those who were still wary of her. After all she could rival the floor guardians in terms of strength. They kept their distance from her while also silently observing her. Prepared for the moment she will show even the slightest amount of suspicion.

Ainz gave her a room on the 9th floor. When asked about what she was doing inside a cave in the mountains, she said that she didn't have a home, that she would switch home from time to time, from cave to cave. She made several caves in different places. She stayed there alone.

"That concludes everything for today, Ainz-sama."

Albedo's words brought back Ainz from his thoughts.

"U-umu. Thanks Albedo."

"There is no need for thanks. To serve a supreme being is our greatest joy."

Greatest joy.

 _Their greatest joy was to serve their creators, then their greatest fear would be being abandoned by their creators._

Ainz understood this well. The NPCs of nazarick would kill themselves instead of being an inconvenience to Ainz.

He asked them what would they do if somehow they would get captured and become hostage. They said that Ainz should leave them and that they would kill themselves without second thought if they ever come to that situation. This made Ainz sad. He asked them "Shouldn't you wait for me to rescue you?"

Ainz felt happy that they are so loyal, but it also frightened him. He felt unworthy of the loyalty, that is why he struggles to maintain the appearance of the absolute ruler of nazarick in order to pay back their loyalty.

 _Then what about Luntian_? He thought.

Being accepted by Ainz became her greatest joy, but in turn, it also became her greatest fear.

The angel probably is terrified of the thought that there will come a time where she will do something wrong and Ainz will abandoned her and she will be left alone again.

Ainz understood this much.

He tried to think of ways to comfort the angel.

The day after that Ainz had the guardians gather inside the throne room. He had something very important to talk to them about, especially Demiurge.

He talked about Demiurge's plan about the holy kingdom.

Their meeting contiued on and on when Ainz noticed someone at the very back of the throne room.

It was Luntian Spearmint.

Unlike the guardian who where kneeling quite close to the throne, she was at the very back. It looked like at the very moment she entered the throne room she immediately knelt down with her head hung quite low.

"Ainz-sama?"

"H-hm, what is it Demiurge?"

"No, I thought Ainz-sama had something in mind."

Ainz shook his head.

After the meeting with the guardians Ainz decided to pay Luntian a visit.

After announcing his arrival, Luntian immediately knelt down and hung her head down.

Ainz observed her room.

Is this what they call a minimalist's room?

Inside the room was nothing more than a bed.

This was one of the spare rooms in the 9th floor. Ainz had given this room to Luntian and told her to get anything she wanted from other rooms. But seeing the interior of her room, it seems she didn't take anything besides a bed.

 _Why_?

"May I ask why Ainz-sama has graced me with his presence?"

"O-oh" Ainz pretend coughed to clear his non-existent throat. "I saw you in the throne room and I was wondering why you stationed yourself at the very back."

"It was the most appropriate location for someone like me."

"I-I see."

Ainz felt pained somehow. It has been several days since Luntian joined the ranks of Nazarick. Ainz heard that she didn't talk to anyone. During meals she would choose the corner and eat by herself. During her free time she would go straight back to her room.

Ainz asked her about this.

Luntian smiled thinly.

"Ainz-sama has already blessed me so much that I would have no regrets if I were to perish now."

Ainz looked at her curiously.

"I'm someone who's not fit to speak with the ones you and the other supreme beings have created personally. Even if they would not speak with me, being surrounded by this many people makes me happy. Knowing that you, Ainz-sama, treats me as one of his subordinates, is enough happiness to me."

Ainz could hardly believe that the angel he was talking with now, was the same angel who fought with him a while ago.

She was scared to do something wrong to the NPCs of Nazarick and in turn would get her to be kicked out.

But Ainz could understand what she was feeling.

Her fellow NPCs were erased by her creators and and in the end she was abandoned, alone.

She values herself as a deadbeat.

Just then Ainz thought of something.

"Luntian, I have something to ask of you."

"You need not to ask, Ainz-sama. Just give the order and I will have it done."

"Can you create a sea?"

The angel then suddenly looked up to Ainz with a puzzled look.

* * *

The 6th floor of Nazarick was a place of nature. Blue Planet designed it to looked like nature that no humans had disturbed. This was home to many different animals and the vegetation here were numerous. The twin dark elves Aura and Mare are the one who guards this floor.

Aura was playing with her magical beast while Mare was reading a book when they sensed the gate to the sixth floor open.

They already know that the one who entered was no enemy. No enemy would ever reach this floor without triggering an alarm on the floors above. And, Shalltear guards the first three floors, even though she looked lax on her maintenance on the floors she controls, the truth was the opposite. Shalltear works hard to maintain and guard her floors, so she would not make the mistake of letting any intruders pass unannounced.

Aura and Mare immediately went to the gate to see who this visitor was.

It was Luntian Spearmint.

"Hey there Luntian!"

"H-Hello."

The twins greeted the angel and in turn, the angel bowed.

This made the twins feel a bit awkward.

"Jeez! Stop that Luntian! It's kinda awkward."

The angel then stood straight and smiled thinly.

"Aura-san, and Mare-san. I came here because of an order from Ainz-sama."

Aura and Mare eyes went wide then afterwards they narrowed.

Seeing this Luntian waved her hands.

"No, no. It's nothing serious like that Aura-san and Mare-san."

Hearing this the twin dark elves visibly relaxed.

"Really now? That's a relief."

"Y-Yes. I-I thought it was something serious."

Luntian then discussed the entirety of the order Ainz had given.

"A-A sea!?"

The one who exclaimed very loudly was-surprisingly enough-Mare.

They suddenly remembered that one time they had a talk with Ainz about him giving rewards. The guardians suggested different things from one another. Mare wanted to put a sea on the 6th floor.

Mare flushed while remembering his suggestion. Aura grinned while she shook Mare by his shoudler.

"I've come here to observe the 6th floor and decide where this sea could be put on."

"Then we'll show you around!"

"Thank you very much Aura-san and Mare-san."

Luntian then, led by Aura and Mare, explored the entirety of the 6th floor. She saw the countless animals living there and the vegetation planted. They stopped at a huge open grassfield. It had no trees, no plants except the grass.

"This would be the perfect place."

Luntian placed a small gem on the middle of the field. It floated several inches above the ground.

"What is that, Luntian?"

"This would make it easier for me to locate this place again. I've created it with alchemy. Seeing at how huge the 6th floor is, I decided it would be best to use it here."

After that several undead minions and golems entered the 6th floor and went directly onto the grassfield and began digging. It would be hundreds of feet deep, Luntian decided this.

"Then Mare-san," Luntian looked at Mare "May I ask you to please summon water?"

Mare looked at Luntian curiously.

"B-But the digging is far from done."

Luntian gently shook her head.

"I plan on observing the water you'll be able to summon. In order to make this sea, it is an important step."

Hearing this Mare nodded and summon a small amount of water. Luntian had it poured into a flask. Aura walked over to Luntian and looked at the flask.

"What are you planning with that?"

"I'm planning on observing the water created by magic. Based on the will-be results, I plan on using alchemy to manipulate the components inside the water."

Mare summoned more water and Luntian had it poured inside several flasks.

"Then I will return to my room now in order to have these studied. The digging will be continue, I'm sorry for the disturbance caused by that, Aura-san and Mare-san."

She bowed to the twins.

"What are you talking about!? It's no trouble at all!"

"Y-Yes!"

Hearing this luntian breathe a sigh of relief. She was really worried about creating disturbance to the twin dark elves.

With one final bow she left for her room.

Observing the water gathered, she observed that water created by magic will sooner or later disappear. She customized some components of the water, some of it dried up, some became boiling hot, some froze. She was finding a way in order to make the water stay indefinitely. She found out that manipulating most of the water's components will make it not disappear. It was after several tries that she finally made something close to sea water. But there was one problem with it.

It was too salty.

She tasted it to try and she regretted every second of it.

With after another dozen of trial and error, she finally made sea water that was perfect. She analyzed the materials she mixed with the water and created a ton of it.

She returned to the 6th floor, though Aura and Mare were not present. They were outside Nazarick due to an order from Ainz. She had permission to enter the 6th floor without them from him.  
She headed straight into the sight and saw that the digging was already done.

It was already finished just after a few days.

She couldn't help but be amazed by the golems and undead minions helpfulness to her cause.

"It seems you're about to be done, Luntian."

A voice suddenly issued from behind her. She immediately noticed whom the voice belonged to and immediately knelt down.

"Yes, Ainz-sama! All I need is to wait for Mare-san to summon water and I'll pour in the mixture that I've created to transmute the water into the sea water I managed to make."

Ainz nodded as a reply.

"Could we've just gotten sea water outside and transport it here?" Ainz stated.

He intended for it to be mostly a joke. But the reply he got from Luntian made him quite happy.

"That could be so, but if we were to harvest a great deal of sea water from somewhere outside, it might bring a huge negative impact on nature."

Ainz felt happy hearing that response.

If he were to suggest this to the other guardians, they'll surely immediately say that it was a good idea and praise Ainz. Demiurge and Albedo might say something about it, but he doubt Demiurge and Albedo would care about the negative implications of it, as long as it doesn't bring harm to Nazarick, they don't care whatever happens outisde.

He was glad that there was finally someone who could give contradictions and another view. He was glad about the loyalty of the guardians and their trust in him, but when it comes to deciding, they going "Whatever Ainz-sama decides, we will go with it", made it very difficult for him.

He then looked at Luntian who was still kneeling.

"You know that I could summon water too."

"I do not wish to inconvenience Ainz-sama."

Ainz shook his head.

"It is fine. This is something I asked of you, me helping with it is something natural."

Luntian looked up to Ainz.

"Thank you, Ainz-sama."

 _It isn't something to be thanked about though_. Ainz thought.

Ainz summoned a great deal of water with magic and filled in the deep place that was dug by the golems and undead minions within a short time.

Ainz looked back to Luntian and saw her looking at her with slight shinning eyes.

"As expected of Ainz-sama."

The praise he recieved from the angel made Ainz feel a bit embarassed.

"It is nothing much." Ainz shrugged

"Then please excuse me Ainz-sama."

Luntian then led a wagon pulled by a creature that looked like an entity that was filled with brutality and chaos in the shape of a horse. Ainz looked at the huge wagon curiously.

 _Why didn't I notice this_? Ainz amusedly thought.

Inside the wagon was a ton amount of the mixture she created. She had it pour into the water with the help of the horse-like creature. She then drew a magic circle on the location where the water and the sand would meet.

"[Amalgamate]"

She put her hand above the magic circle and chanted a spell. Trails of small violet lightning poured from her fingertips and connected to the magic circle. The magic circle then shone a violet light and after a short moment the entire body of water began to shine brightly as well.

"O-Oh!"

Ainz was overcomed with excitement and awe about the enchanting spectacle that he was seeing right now.

It was a scene filled with beauty.

After the violet light dimmed down, what remained was the huge body of water that sparkled like it was filled with glitters and carried the smell of salt water.

Ainz couldn't believe how beautiful it was.

"WOW!"

Both Ainz and Luntian looked back to the direction where the sudden voice came from.

They saw Aura and Mare running them.

Aura rushed towards the sand and kicked the sea water playfully. Mare was besides Aura but he just stood there gazing into the horizon with an awed look on his face.

They looked back at Luntian and smiled widely.

"This is amazing Luntian!"

"Indeed it is!"

By the way, the one who was the loudest, was surprisingly enough, Mare.

Luntian smiled thinly.

"There is still a part of it missing Aura-san and Mare-san."

The twin elves looked at her quizzically, so did Ainz.

They looked at the sea she created and didn't notice something missing.

 _Was she seeing something they can't_? They wondered.

Luntian then spoke softly.

"The waves."

"Ahh!" The three of them, including Ainz, exclaimed.

They looked back at the huge body of water and noticed that there was indeed no waves.

"Mare-san. I need your help if it's not too troublesome for you."

Mare looked at Luntian with a puzzled expression.

Luntian then pulled out a huge violet gem. Inside the gem were some sort of mirror with a magic circle in the middle of it.

After asking Mare to cast a certain spell into the gem, the magic circle inside faintly glowed.

"Then, please excuse me."

After making a quick bow, Luntian stretched out her wing.

The twins uttered sounds of amazement at the sight.

When folded up her wings seemed to be of normal size, however when stretched out it look severely out of proportion to her body that it seemed to have the wingspan of a mile. She sharply flew up and then dove into the huge body of water.

After a short while she emerged from the depths of the huge body of water and slowly approached Ainz and the twin dark elves.

She was drenched with water. Her white hair sparkled from the water. Her wings with now the feathers damped dragged on the ground.

 _What a beautiful sight_. Ainz and twin dark elves thought.

They continued to gaze at her as she continued to walk towards them.

"Allow me then to present you, the sea of the 6th floor of Nazarick."

After she said that, a beam of light shone from beneath the huge body of water. After a short while the beam of light disappeared and then waves began to ripple through the water's surface.

It is now certainly the sea.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH!"

Ainz, Aura and Mare exclaimed at the sight.

It was certainly a lovely spectacle.

 _Blue planet-san would've definitely loved to see this_. Ainz thought

Luntian knelt down in front of Ainz, which made him leave his state of amazement.

"I've now finished the order you have given me Ainz-sama."

"U-Umu" Ainz grunted as a reply. "Well done, Luntian Spearmint."

Luntian smiled at the words of Ainz.

"I will now return to my room if there is nothing more, Ainz-sama."

Ainz wanted Luntian to enjoy the sea she had just created with them, but he thought that it might be to overwhelming for her now. He figured it would be best for her if she slowly came into the state of comfortableness.

 _Baby steps was it_?

Ainz nodded.

Before she could leave though something tackled her and made her fall to the ground in surprise.

She opened her eyes and saw the twin dark elves, Aura and Mare hugging her.

The color of red slowly appeared on her cheeks. Her body trembled slightly.

"Thank you very much Luntian!"

"Y-Yes! Thank you!"

Hearing their words of gratitude to her, she smiled.

The smile she had now was now a bit different to it. It wasn't the thin smile that she usually shows. It was a genuine smile.

"...I-It is nothing."

* * *

The day after that, Ainz summoned Luntian again into his chambers. This time he ordered Luntian to go the 7th floor and assist demiurge with something.

Luntian immediately went to the 7th floor. The heat on the floor didn't bother her, but if she were to chose between hotness and coldness, she would definitely choose the cold. She went straight to a facility on the 7th floor and Demiurge greeted her.

"Ah. Luntian, what brings you here?" Demiurge greeted.

"Ainz-sama has given an order to assist you Demiurge-san."

Demiurge then adjusted his glasses as he continued to look at the angel.

"Is that how it is? As expected of Ainz-sama."

Luntian looked at him with a slight expression of confusion. She was careful not to show it on her face, not wanting to offend Demiurge.

"In that case, I do need your help with a certain procedure of mine."

"May I ask what it is, Demiurge-san?"

Demiurge then showed a smile that carried the feeling of fascination and cruelty.

"I've been wondering about a certain thing for a while, but since we didn't have someone like you before, I set it aside."

Luntian nodded.

"You may decline if you want."

Luntian shook her head gently.

"I can't possibly decline a request from you Demiurge-san."

"Is that so, is that so."

Demiurge shrugged his shoulders.

"Then, to put it simply, I want you to watch us skin humans for an experiment."

Luntian's eyes went wide for a moment but they immediately went back to normal.

"There's this legend, and I've also read about it, that an angel would go corrupt if the said angel would see something that went against the laws and morality of heaven."

"Then I have to watch Demiurge-san as he does the act?"

Demiurge then smiled.

"Indeed! I wanted to see it for myself. I needed to see it for myself, if it were true. I want to see what a beautiful view it would be! What an amazing spectacle it would become!"

Luntian thought hard about it.

"Let me do it then, Demiurge-san."

Demiurge smiled at her amusingly.

"You can decline you know."

Luntian shook her head.

"No. I can't possibly decline a request from you. Besides, I, too, am interested about the said matter."

"You can go corrupt with this."

Demiurge stated with a steely voice while looking at Luntian.

"It is fine, Demiurge-san."

After a brief moment of silence from Demiurge, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Then time to get started."

Luntian went into some sort of room, no, prison would be a more correct way of describing it. Several cages had a number of humans inside them. She entered a room with a chair with several straps on it, marks of blood covered it.

The door then opened. A demon minion entered carrying a human. The human was struggling to escape the demon's grasps, but the demon's arms didn't even budge. After a short while the human was strapped down to the chair without any problem at all by the demon.

Seeing an angel in front of him gave him a tint of hope. He thought that he was about to be saved by the angel.

Luntian smiled thinly.

Demiurge then entered the room and walk in front of the human. He pulled out a scalpel and smiled at the human.

The human expression turned into pure terror, he struggled to escape, but once he realized that he can't, he gazed at Luntian standing at the corner, hoping that the angel would do something about it.

Luntian's gaze met with the human, but she did nothing.

The man's heart sunk as he realized that even an angel wouldn't not be able to save him.

After a long session of blade dancing on the man's body mixed with wails of pain and agony. Demiurge stopped.

He looked at Luntian with a look that shows he was studying her.

Luntian watched the entire session. She didn't even blinked once.

Demiurge sighed.

"You could've have left and I would've not said a word."

Luntian looked at Demiurge with puzzled look.

"You didn't really need to watch me as I went on."

Luntian tilted her head.

"Then the thing about testing whether or not an angel would went corrupt if sh-"

"That was false."

Demiurge cut Luntian sententce off.

"Even if it was false, I can't possibly decline a request from you Demiurge-san. Accepting the request, and then leaving midway, would bring offense to you."

"That,"

Demiurge pointed at Luntian.

"Stop that."

Demiurge gesture Luntian to walk with him. They left the room they were in with the now limp human still strapped to the chair and headed into a hallway with cages on each side containing humans and several demi-humans.

"Do you understand why I do this? Why I do this to these 'sheeps'?"

Luntian realized that he was referring to humans when he said 'Sheep'

"I don't know to be exact, but I figured that it's something that would bring good benefit to the Great Tomb of Nazarick."

Demiurge smiled.

"Indeed, but also because I enjoy it."

Demiurge looked at Luntian walking besides him.

"Does that bother you?"

Luntian shook her head gently.

"To be honest, no."

Demiurge chuckled.

"All NPCs here share the same thought about me, and to be honest, I agree with them."

"...And that thought would be?"

Demiurge shrugged his shoulders boredly.

"That I am nice to my friends and allies, but to those who are not, I am evil."

Demiurge then tilt his head slightly to the side.

"How do you think I'm treating you now?"

Luntian thought about his Demiurge question for a while.

"...N-Nicely."

Demiurge gave a slight nod.

Luntian flushed a bit as she saw that.

"Then that would mean that I view you as a friend or at the very least an ally right?"

Luntian gently nodded.

Demiurge smiled.

"Then you don't have to force yourself to accept requests like this from me. You feel like you have to do everything you can to serve everyone here because you feel that you are unworthy of the attention and kindness Ainz-sama has given you. You feel like you are offending everyone here just by your presence. You think that an abandoned angel like you is worthless and has no right to be here."

Luntian didn't respond. Instead she just looked down at her feet.

"You don't have to do anything special. You are not offending anyone here. You are not worthless... Remember this Luntian Spearmint-"

Luntian looked at Demiurge and saw he was now wearing a serious expression.

"-Viewing yourself as thrash, is in one way, disrespecting Ainz-sama!"

Luntian eyes went wide.

"If you view yourself as thrash, then that would mean that Ainz-sama brought thrash inside the place where he and the other Supreme Beings call home. A place that is very important to him. Ainz-sama views the the Great Tomb of Nazarick as a treasure chest and everyone inside it as gems."

Luntian continued to look at demiurge.

"-That now includes you."

Luntian showed an expression of shock. Her cheeks carried a tint of redness to them.

"Also, don't think that the only reason why I'm accepting you as one of us is because Ainz-sama has ordered it. That may be a big part of it, but it's also because I think that you are worthy of being one of us."

Luntian started to fidget with her fingers.

"Besides,"

Luntian looked up at demiurge again and saw him smiling.

"Don't you think that a friendship between an angel and a demon would be both fun and interesting?"

Demiurge then held out his hand to Luntian.

Luntian in turn smiled too. She took Demiurge's hand and gently shook it.

Demiurge watched the back of Luntian as she walked away.

 _So this is how Ainz-sama intends to help her settle in_? _As expected of Ainz-sama_.

Demiurge thought of the white face of his absolute ruler and smiled.

Luntian then immediately afterwards went to Ainz's chambers in order to report that she has finished her task.

"Then how was it?"

Luntian smiled while kneeling down.

"It was very benificial, Ainz-sama. Watching Demiurge-san attend to sheeps was quite fascinating."

"Ho?"

Ainz nodded.

 _So Demiurge attended to sheep while Luntian watched_? _That's an interesting way, as expected of Demiurge_. Ainz nodded

* * *

Soon after Ainz gave Luntian the order to help Albedo, Shalltear, and Cocytus.

Albedo was at first reluctant to accept Luntian's help, however after clearing out that Luntian was in no way, going after Ainz romantically, she accepted her and had her help with knitting clothes for babies. They had talks about Ainz, but Albedo did most of the talking while Luntian listened to the long string of praise towards Ainz and her plan to be his main wife. Albedo also talked Luntian into teaching her how to make gems and the like, the angel agreed without a second thought.

Cocytus had Luntian help witht the training with the lizardmen tribe. After seeing Luntian's battle prowess, he asked if Luntian was willing to do some sparring with him. Luntian at first declined saying she wasn't worthy, but she was soon convince by Cocytus. Spells and skills were banned during their spar. Cocytus was really happy to have someone strong to train with. He was too shy to ask Ainz to train with him, most of the other guardians didn't like training that much, so he was left to train with himself or with his minions. But now that Luntian was in Nazarick, there was finally someone who is wholeheartedly willing to train with him. Luntian also liked training, and this was something Cocytus appreciated to a high degree.

Shalltear's request was the strangest one of all. Like with Albedo, after clearing out that Luntian had no interest in going after Ainz romantically, she immediately accepted Luntian. She had a tea party with Luntian. They had talk about Ainz and several things inside Nazarick while drinking tea. It would've seem fine and normal, if not for the clothes Shalltear had Luntian wore. She had Luntian wore some of her extra clothes. Due to them being magical, the clothes adjust their size to the wearer. Shalltear had Luntian wear a sailor uniform, a nurse outfit, a maid unform, bunny girl, and the last one was a school swimsuit. Shalltear enjoyed the view so much, while Luntian wore all of the clothes with redness on her cheeks.

After several days of completing her tasks, she asked Ainz if she could return to the caves she once resided in. She wanted to grab the remaining items she had left in them and bring it to Nazarick.

Ainz accepted her request, but after warning her first of possible dangers. After being lectured by Ainz about the minimum procedure for a safe travel, she headed out.

Luntian was finally beginning to become comfortable in Nazarick and the NPCs that live in it. But she still kept her distance. She still felt a bit unsure of herself.

After returning from gathering her remaining items, she immediately went to look for Ainz, leaving her things inside her room first. She first went to Ainz's chamber, but after learning he was not there, but was at the throne room, she immediately went there.

She knocked on the huge doors on the throne room, and after waiting a short while she heard Ainz telling her to enter.

After entering, she saw that all the guardians -excluding the guardians of the 4th and 8th floor- were present. Albedo stood besides Ainz as the guardian overseer and while the the rest of the guardians knelt in front of Ainz in a straight and proper line.

She felt a bit overwhelmed by their stares at her. She felt a bit better now, but there was still that sense of distance within her.

After closing the door, she immediately knelt down. She was at the very back of the throne room.

After a moment of silence, that felt like an enternity to her, which she wished would end, Albedo spoke.

"Exactly what are you doing there, Luntian Spearmint?"

Hearing this, her heart sunk deep.

"I apologize for my rudeness, please allow me to leav-"

"What are you saying?"

Albedo cut her sentence.

"Come here and line up with Aura and the others."

Hearing that Luntian looked up wide-eyed and saw that all the guardians were looking at her with smiles on their faces.

"Come, Luntian Spearmint."

Ainz ordered.

Hearing Ainz's words, Luntian slowly approached them. Tears were beginning to bead up at the corner of her eyes. Her steps shaking.

After reaching the line where the other guardians were kneeling, she knelt down besides them.

Her body still slightly shaking and her tears were now on the verge of falling. She looked up to the throne where Ainz was sitting at. She saw Ainz looking right at her.

Ainz nodded.

"Welcome back home, Luntian."

With that her tears finally began to fell from her emerald eyes. Her shoulders visibly shaking and her lips quivering. A strong color of red on her cheeks. She whimpered softly.

All the guardians; Albedo, Shalltear, Aura, Mare, Demiurge, Cocytus smiled at her. Ainz also smiled, even though his skeletal features refused to let it show, the atmosphere around him became warmer.

"...I-I'm home."

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Afterword.**

Hello again! Thank you for reading the last chapter. It made me very happy. Sorry for the slow and long chapter that this became, I wanted to show how Luntian Spearmint would feel when she first gets accepted at Nazarick. I didn't want to to be like "Yeah so she joined nazarick, whatever". It was very important for me to show the situation within Nazarick with Luntian Spearmint now added to their ranks. Thanks to that, this chapter became so long, but I hold no regrets with writing it. I managed to publish this chapter thanks to the constant suspension of classes in my university, thanks to that, I suddenly gain a short break from my midterms! The next chapter is already done(I've already written several chapters before I posted the first one on this site). Just needs a bit of tweaking here and there. I should be able to publish in the next couple of days. Once again thanks for reading, and see you again in the next chapter(If ever.) Laters~


	4. Chapter 4

A young blonde woman was walking to and fro in the middle of a corridor on the 9th floor of the tomb of Nazarick.

She was wearing a high-class maid uniform and carrying a tray of silverware.

Trying to walk properly while balancing the tray of silverware was a tough chore. In proof of this, several beads of sweat could be seen on her forehead.

At the side of the corridor stands a man. He was of late age, yet his gaze was like an eagle. His broad shoulders were eyecatching. He continued to stare at the woman walking to and fro. The man then took out a pocket watch from his pocket and looked at the time.

He put up his hand to signal the woman to stop with her current task.

"I believe that is enough for today."

The woman immediately stopped on her tracks. She approached a small table on the side of the corridor and properly put away the tray of silverware. She pulled out a white handkerchief from her pocket. She gazed at it first with a tender expression on her face. She smiled and used it to wipe the beads of sweat on her face.

"You are learning fast, that is fine news. The time when you will become the official head maid in the mansion of E-rantel is nearing."

Hearing this, the woman's expression turned quite serious.

Even though her face showed a stern expression, there was still a tint of cuteness within it.

"Go now and rest, Tsuare. You must be tired."

The woman smiled.

"Thank you very much, Sebas-sama."

After giving a quick nod Sebas and Tsuare parted ways.

Sebas went to the chambers of the master of the Great tomb of Nazarick, Ainz Ooal Gown. While Tsuare headed into the library.

There was a library in the 9th floor of Nazarick, unlike the one in the tenth level, the one on the 9th level was quite smaller.

Tsuare would like to read books there because the said library was almost always empty and the books there were plenty.

The books there were the ones Ainz -in the persona of Momon- aqcuired from E-Rantel's merchants.

After reading them, Ainz would store them in there for others who are interested to read. However, since they were written in characters that are unknown to the beings in Nazarick, they were unreadable. Without the help of a magic item, NPCs in Nazarick couldn't read them, so the books were mostly left untouched.

Tsuare can read them. She might have problems with reading and understanding hard words, but for the most part, she could read them.

It was the perfect place for Tsuare.

Quiet and she would be alone.

Tsuare was accepted in the Great tomb of Nazarick due to Ainz's order. However, there were still distinction between her and the other NPCs. Tsuare felt this specially from the homunculus maids.

Thus, the library became some sort of a santuary for her.

As Tsuare entered the library, her heart stopped.

She saw someone in the library.

She was sitting alone in the middle of the library, sitting and reading a book.

Tsuare was surprised to see someone inside the library, but she was also awestruck to see someone so beautiful.

She have met Albedo and was intimidated by her otherworldy beauty.

Solution Epsilon also intimidated her.

But the beauty of the person in the room was not as intimidating as Albedo, but it was more enchanting for her.

The person in the room had long flowing white hair that seemed to glow under the light. Behind the expensive looking white-framed glasses were sharp eyes in the color of emeralds.

Her eyes reminded Tsuare of mints.

Cold, yet calming.

The folded white wings on her back confirmed one thing for Tsuare.

She was an angel.

She had heard from Sebas about the latest addition to Nazarick's ranks.

The angel Luntian Spearmint.

She was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room reading a leatherbound book.

Tsuare tried to make no noise as she approached one of the shelves. She grabbed a book and sat across the room.

However, she could not focus.

From time to time, she would find herself gazing at the angel.

The sight of an angel wearing glasses, reading a book, enchanted her.

Unlike the other NPCs whom frightened Tsuare, something about angel calmed her.

She thought hard and hard about what to do.

She wanted to do something, but wasn't exactly sure what.

After thinking for a long time, Tsuare clenched her fists, took a deep breath, and walked towards the angel.

She thought that maybe, that maybe the angel would be welcomed to talk to.

Of all the NPCs in the tomb of Nazarick, there were only three of whom Tsuare could talk to.

They were Sebas, Yuri Alpha, and Pestonya Shortcake Wanko.

However Yuri and Pestonya were busy in building an orphanage along with Albedo's older sister, Nigredo.

Tsuare heard from Yuri that building an orphanage for orphans was one of the things she dreamt of doing. Learning that it was approved, she couldn't be happier for Yuri, but it also made her sad.

She was sad that Yuri was so busy now with Pestonya, that she couldn't talk to them anymore.

While thinking of this, Tsuare didn't notice that she was already at the side of the Luntian.

Tsuare was unnaware that when she was in the middle of thinking, her legs contiued to walk towards Luntian.

She was only a few feet away from the angel and Tsuare saw that Luntian was looking at her curiously.

Her heart stopped for a bit.

She wanted to go back and stay quiet at the other side of the library.

Before Tsuare could think of what to do, Luntian spoke.

"Hello, may I help you?"

The voice of Luntian held no hostility and instead seemed to spread calmness.

Hearing her voice, Tsuare calmed down.

"You are Tsuare-san, am I correct?"

Tsuare felt a bit intimidated.

From afar, it was already obvious to her that Luntian was beautiful. But from a close distance, Tsuare could only hold her breath as she saw how heavenly Luntian's beauty was.

Luntian's soft and elegant facial features made Tsuare's cheeks flush. Her sharp emerald eyes seemed to draw Tsuare to them. Even with her being of the same gender, Tsuare felt captivated. She took a deep breath and smelled a sweet and calming fragrance radiating from the angel.

"Are you okay?"

Luntian's words made Tsuare come out of her train of thoughts.

She managed to nod in reply.

Luntian smiled gently towards her.

Seeing her smile, Tsuare felt a warm sensation on her chest.

Luntian then gestured her hand to the seat beside her.

"Would you like to sit beside me, Tsuare-san?"

Tsuare felt awestruck.

She couldn't have even imagined that someone like Luntian would want her to sit beside her.

Tsuare couldn't utter out any reply.

She was confused.

Luntian's surprising kindness towards her, left Tsuare speechless

"It's fine with me if you don't want to."

Hearing the angel's words, Tsuare finally decided on what to do.

Slowly and with shaking movements, she sat on the seat beside Luntian.

Tsuare had her head down, but she glance at the side to see what Luntian's reaction would be.

Her cheeks reddenned when she saw Luntian looking at her with such kind eyes.

"T-Thank you..."

Luntian gently shook her head at Tsuare's words.

"There is no need for thanks."

Luntian assured her with a gentle smile.

Tsuare looked away from Luntian as she felt her cheeks flush. She saw the book Luntian was holding. She stared at it curiously.

Luntian noticing this, raised the book she was holding for Tsuare to see properly.

"It as a novel by an author that is said to be popular in the kingdom during his life."

Luntian explained.

"It is about the tale of a rabbit-like creature that travelled around the world to look for the most beautiful flowers, during her journey she met several companions, in which she was able to bond with dearly."

Tsuare looked at Luntian tenderly and listened properly as she explained the plot of the book.

"Even with her being able to make friends, she wasn't satisfied. She still wanted to travel and look for the flowers. Her new friends tried to persuade her to stay, but in the end she still left."

Luntian looked at the book's cover and smiled a bit as she continued.

Tsuare could feel a bit of sadness within her smile.

"Before long, due to severe exhaustion, the rabbit-like creature collapsed in the middle of a field of flowers. As her conciousness was beginning to fade, she could see blurry images of flowers slowly approaching her, even with the flowers being blurry in her vision, she could tell that they were the most beautiful. She let out a deep sigh. She felt joy that at the very end, she was able to find the most beautiful flowers in the world... Before she could realize that the blurry images of flowers approaching her were actually her friends who followed her due to them being very concerned about her, she died."

Luntian closed her eyes.

After a brief moment she opened her eyes and looked at Tsuare.

"It is a beautiful story, but quite a tragic one as well."

Tsuare felt a bit sad about the story.

But she was also very interested about it too.

"Would you like to read it with me?"

Luntian asked Tsuare with a gentle tone.

"Y-Yes please..."

Hearing Tsuare's reply, Luntian smiled gently.

She opened the book to its first page and read it together with Tsuare.

Tsuare felt warm with Luntian beside her. She could feel time slow down as she read the words written within the book with Luntian. From time to time she would glance at Luntian and would see her with a gentle expression while reading. Luntian would stop reading when she notices Tsuare with a difficult expression, she asked Tsuare about it, and learned that there were some words which Tsuare couldn't understand. Luntian then would pause reading and pull out a piece of paper from the bag from beneath the table and write the word. She would then explain to Tsuare what the word meant and how it could be used.

Luntian was wearing a magic item that translated the characters from the new world. But, even without the use of this item, Luntian could still read the characters to an extent due to her studying the writing system in the new world.

Luntian would ask Tsuare if she understood, whenever Tsuare would reply that she did, Luntian would smile gently at her and then they would continue reading. From time to time Luntian would stop reading to teach Tsuare about the words she didn't understande. Whenever this happens, Tsuare would feel a warm sensation within her chest. She loved seeing Luntian smile whenever she said that she understood what Luntain just taught her.

Tsuare understood that the emotions she was feeling for Luntian was not romantic, even though it was not a mystery if someone of the same gender would fall in love with Luntian.

She understood that she was seeing Luntian in the same way a younger sister would look up to her older sister. Tsuare was an older sister, she had a younger sister whose whereabouts she had no idea of. During her early life, she tried to protect her younger sister whenever she was in trouble. However, she could not help longing for an older sister who will protect her during her tough times. This was most apparent when she was being abused by rich nobles. She imagined scenarios where she would have a strong older sister that would save her and protect her.

Now, she doesn't have any idea where her younger sister is. She doesn't even know if she was still alive. Tsuare would try to think of her younger sister, but it would soon be followed by her traumatic memories. So she tries to not to think about her too much.

They continued to read.

Luntian suddenly stopped reading as she noticed that tears were falling from Tsuare's eyes.

"Is everything okay, Tsuare-san!?"

Tsuare felt surprised. She wasn't even aware that she was crying.

"Was the story too sad for you?"

Luntian asked as she grabbed a handkerchief and slowly and gently wiped Tsuare's tears.

Seeing this Tsuare couldn't help but shed more tears.

She was sure that she wasn't crying because of the story they were reading. It might be a part of the reason, but she was certain it was not only due to that.

After wiping her tears, Luntian gently caressed Tsuare's cheeks.

"Are you alright?"

Tsuare gently nodded.

"I-I'm fine now...T-thanks big sis."

It was only after she said the words that Tsuare realized.

She held her hands over her mouth.

She was regretting why she had just said that out loud. She looked up at Luntian and saw her with an equally surrpised expression.

Tsuare was thinking that she offended her, but her worries were crushed when she saw Luntian looking at her with kind eyes.

Seeing this, Tsuare thought deeply.

After a short moment of thinking, Tsuare asked something to Luntian that she thought she would have never asked before.

"...C-Can I call you as my big sister, Luntian-sama?"

The angel showed an expression of shock, but soon after smiled gently.

"Then perhaps you better stop calling me with '-sama'."

Luntian stated with a soft voice.

Tsuare couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Tears gently fell from eyes and Luntian wiped them again.

Luntian looked to the clock attached up a wall in the library.

"It seems quite late already, we should get going Tsuare-san."

"Just T-Tsuare..."

Tsuare stated with redness on her cheeks.

Luntian smiled in response.

Then as if on cue, someone opened the door to the library.

Both Luntian and Tsuare looked and saw that it was Sebas.

"Ah Tsuare, here you are."

Sebas greeted.

His gaze travelled to Luntian. He then showed an expression of slight shock.

"I didn't expect to see you here with her, Luntian-san."

"Yes, she was keeping me company, Sebas-san."

"Is that so? I'm glad then."

Sebas nodded.

Luntian saw Tsuare looking at Sebas tenderly.

She smiled as she realized how Tsuare felt for the butler.

'How beautiful' She thought.

"Tsuare, are you not hungry? It is time for dinner after all." Sebas asked.

Tsuare nodded and then slowly got up. She walked towards Sebas then looked back to Luntian.

"I-I'll be going now. Can we read together a-again, Big sis?"

Sebas looked surprised to hear Tsuare call Luntian that. He quickly looked at Luntian.

Sebas saw Luntian's expression was that of kindness. He felt relieved.

He knew that Tsuare had no one to talk to in Nazarick besides him, Yuri, and Pestonya. With the other two being busy, Sebas was the only one left. But even he can't be there for Tsuare all the time. He had other duties within Nazarick.

Luntian looked at Tsuare with gentle eyes and smiled.

"Yes. I would love to, Tsuare."

Hearing that reply, Tsuare smiled.

Sebas guided Tsuare out of the room, but before he closed the door he turned back to Luntian.

"I'm grateful for what you have done to Tsuare, Luntian-san."

Gently shaking her head, Luntian replied.

"It was nothing big, Sebas-san."

Before Sebas could leave, Luntian said something.

"I'll be cheering for you both."

Sebas could only look at her with a puzzled expression, Luntian only smiled in response.

* * *

There's a bar in the 9th floor Of Nazarick.

It is quite small but enough to fit several NPCs. Most of the time the ones who comes by are the male NPCs in Nazarick. They come to the bar in order to share a few drinks with one another, chat about random things, and enjoy the atmosphere.

The one who manages it, Sous-chef, actually prefers them more than female NPCs. Not because he has a hate for the opposite gender, but the reason originated from Shalltear.

After Shalltear got defeated by Ainz and was resurrected in Nazarick, she started to come to the bar very frequently. This was due to her feeling severely guilty for causing pain for her absolute master. Even though Ainz has already stated that it all happened due to his mistakes, Shalltear couldn't still forgive herself.

She came to the bar to drink herself to a stupor, even though it was actually impossible for her to become drunk, as being "Drunk" was treated as being "Poisoned" and Shalltear was immune to such statuses.

Compared to his regular customers like Shalltear's fellow guardians Demiurge and Cocytus who came often, the way Shalltear drinks was unelegant and it bothered Sous-chef to a great degree.

Though Shalltear rarely comes by to the bar anymore ever since her trip to the Dwarven kingdom in the mountains with Ainz and Aura, Sous-chef was still scarred from past experience.

It was about night time and Sous-chef was alone in the bar.

This was something normal to him, after all, the bar wasn't always filled with people.

All of a sudden the door to the bar opened.

Sous-chef looked over to see who it was and once realizing who it was, knelt down immediately.

It was the absolute ruler of Nazarick, Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Good evening, Ainz-sama!"

Ainz nodded with an "Umu-"

After being told by Ainz that it was okay to relax, Sous-chef stood up.

He was really surprised at the sudden presence of his master.

Ainz rarely visited the bar, hence his nervousness.

"Is there a reason why Ainz-sama has graced the bar with his presence?"

"Yes. I realized that I haven't visited this place ever since Nazarick was transported to this world."

Ainz continued as he surveyed the place.

"I plan on bringing the guardians here -as well as the Pleiades- to relax and bond a little. Sorry if I might be bothering you with that."

"There is no such thing as Ainz-sama being a bother."

Sous-chef bowed.

Although when he heard that their master was bringing along the guardians, he thought of the face of a certain True Vampire, Shalltear. But he thought that since their master will be present, Perhaps Shalltear will drink in an appropriate manner this time, so he was relieved.

Ainz originally didn't plan on inviting the floor guardians to the bar.

He actually requested them to take a vacation. Which was almost immediately rejected by the guardians. They argued that their greatest joy was to serve the supreme beings and that they needed no break from it. Hearing this made Ainz a bit happy, but it troubled him more. He was happy about their loyalty, but he wanted to do something for the guardians. He wanted them to at the very least take a break.

He didn't want them to overexert themselves.

After proposing a few ideas, he thought of how he rarely visited the bar. Even in Yggdrasil Ainz didn't visit the bar that much. So as he will be able to visit the bar, he will also be able to spend time with the guardians as they take a small break, it was like hitting two birds with one stone.

Hearing how their master wanted to bond with them was like honey-covered ice cream to them.

So the guardians immediately agreed.

"Since the pleiades will also be coming, we can't fit into the bar alone. Can I put up a table there?"

Ainz pointed to one corner of the room.

Compared to the restaurant that he manages regularly, the room of the bar was actually a bit small. The room only includes a bar inside and a piano with a mic besides it. While there was an empty space in the corner, no table stood there until now.

"Yes, of course Ainz-sama."

Ainz reached out for his magic storage. He looked like he was searching a small black portal in the air with his hand. After a brief moment he pull out a round table.

He put it up in the open space inside the room. A highclass-looking velvet cloth covered it.

Without even waiting for an order, Sous-chef approached the table and laid out several table napkins upon it. His elegent movements made Ainz very impressed.

I should add him to my list of whom to watch in order to become elegant. Ainz thought as he observed.

Ainz was actually observing a few people in order to study how to act properly and elegantly like how a proper king should act like. The ruler of the empire, Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix was one of the ones in the list.

Thinking of the emperor made Ainz remember about the vassalage of the empire to the Sorcerous kingdom.

Frankly it bothered him a bit.

He didn't expect that Jircniv would offer up his empire's vassalage during Ainz's trip to the colosseum. He went there in order to recruit adventurers mainly and to show a bit of his ability.

What the emperor did at the end Surprised him.

He should decided on what to do with the matter.

Ainz already talked about it with Demiurge and Albedo. However Demiurge was busy with the plans regarding the Holy Kingdom, hence he didn't want to add on his shoulders.

While Ainz was thinking about this, the door opened.

"Sorry for being late, Ainz-sama."

Ainz looked back and saw Demiurge and Cocytus.

Seeing two of his regular customers made Sous-chef happy. Of course the presence of their master in the bar made him happy too, but it also made him quite nervous.

"Yes. We. Apologize. Ainz-sama."

"No. It is fine. I just arrived myself."

Ainz gestured both of them to the bar.

They sat on the seats in front of the bar and Sous-chef immediately tended to thim.

How professional! Ainz thought.

Ainz of course couldn't eat or drink, but it didn't bother him. For he was here in order to spend some time with the NPCs and to enjoy their company.

After being assured by Ainz that it was okay to start drinking, Demiurge and Cocytus each ordered a drink. Without any wasted time, Sous-chef prepared it in such a swift way.

The door then opened again.

All present in the bar looked.

"We sincerely apologize for being late."

It was the remaining floor guardians; Albedo, Shalltear, Aura, Mare and lastly, Sebas.

Ainz issued that there was no harm done. After hearing this, all of them took a seat in front of the bar.

This is when Ainz suddenly became a bit troubled.

He looked towards the twin dark elves, Aura and Mare.

He thought if it was okay to let them drink liquor. He was troubled by the fact that they were already above 70 years old, but to Ainz they were still kids.

What is the legitimate drinking age for elves? Ainz thought

Thinking of how Bukubuku Chagama would react if he ever finds out that he let them drink worried him quite a bit.

But all his worries vanish into nothing after he heard what Aura ordered.

"I'll have apple juice please! What will you have Mare?"

"O-Orange juice would be nice."

Ainz became relieved.

Hm?

Ainz then looked around and realized a group was missing.

Just as he was about to ask about them, the door opened.

"We apologize for arriving after Ainz-sama and the floor guardians!"

The members of the Pleiades finally arrived.

Ainz was really happy to see everyone present. Due to their tasks, the time were all guardians and Pleiades were present was rare, thus he was really happy to see the room with them completely present.

Besides the Floor Guardians and the Pleiades, Ainz also summoned Luntian.

He looked behind the members of the Pleiades and saw Luntian.

As he saw her the only word which Ainz could think of was "Beautiful".

He saw Luntian wearing a customized kimono. The kimono's base color was dark violet with white rose petals decorating the sleeves, the color made Luntian's fair skin look even more fairer that usual and made her wings stand out more, it also complimented her hair quite beautifully. The kimono she was wearing was a magic item, so she didn't had any trouble trying to wear it with her wings.

Luntian was wearing this because she thought her armor was inappropriate. It was one of the handful of clothes that her creator had left her.

The Pleiades, led by Yuri, went to the table prepared by Ainz and took a seat.

However Luntian still stood by the door nervously.

She looked around and locked gazes with Ainz.

Ainz gestured for her to come to him.

She stopped in front of Ainz after approaching him with shaky steps.

"I'm happy you've come, Luntian." Ainz stated.

The redness that was present in the cheeks of Luntian ever since arriving became much deeper.

"O-Of course. I will always come whenever you summon me, Ainz-sama."

Sous-chef then greeted Luntian which surprised Ainz.

"It's nice to see you again, Luntian-san."

"Oh? You already knew each other?"

"Yes, Ainz-sama."

Luntian met Sous-chef during her visits to the 6th floor. In truth, Sous-chef disliked outsiders, he only cared for them if they brought benefit to the Great tomb of Nazarick. But after meeting the angel when he visited the village area in the 6th floor and seeing her work hard for their absolute master, he grew quite fond of her. Truthfully, he liked her better than Shalltear, although that bar was quite low regarding Sous-chef's perspective.

Shalltear then spoke to Sous-chef.

"Really? That's quite rare coming from you."

"Not really. If you have a clear vision of people you dislike, it is actually easy to accept someone who's not them."

Sous-chef replied to Shalltear with a bit of sarcasm in his tone. Luckily, Shalltear didn't notice it.

Sous-chef still respected Shalltear, but after witnessing her graceless behavior before, it left an impact on him. He was really glad that Shalltear was actually in proper manners tonight. He didn't exactly know if this was because she changed, or because their master was present.

Luntian turned her gazed towards the mic standing lonely at the back of the room.

Ainz took noticed of this and thought of something.

"Would you like to sing us a song?"

Luntian's eyes went wide as she heard Ainz's question.

Honestly, Ainz could feel the nervousness Luntian was feeling. It was the first time Luntian was summoned with everyone present in such a familliar setting. Her relationship with the floor guardians may have improved, but with the Pleiades not so much. Ainz figured that singing may help her with her nervousness. Ainz recalls that Luntian has the racial class "Seraph", and seraphs have many skills that were in the form of songs. A few of them can cause enemies confusion or inflict them with various statuses, but most of the songs give buffs to allies.

Luntian didn't know what to do. She was nervous enough just by being in the room, but she didn't want to decline an order from Ainz.

Truthfully, Ainz didn't care if she were to decline. In fact, he will be troubled if he forced Luntian in doing something she dislikes.

Luntian thought of it deeply. This was something her master has asked of her. And it was something which she can do with ease.

There was no other answer.

"Yes, if it pleases you Ainz-sama."

It doesn't matter if it pleases me. If you want to decline, it is safe to do so. Ainz wanted to say, but couldn't do so.

After bowing to Ainz, Luntian walked towards the mic. There was no one to play the piano. But the piano can actually play by itself, it can automatically play any songs registered to its storage, all you had to do was to open the song book on top of the piano and touch the "Play" symbol before the song name and it will begin playing. But Luntian didn't know this.

All eyes were on her as she stood before the microphone.

Luntian had a strong color of red in her cheeks as she stood there. She turned her gaze towards Ainz. Ainz gave a slight nod at her.

I can do this. She thought to herself.

With a deep intake of breath, she parted her lips and began to sing.

Immediately afterwards the entire atmosphere inside the room became completely warm. The warmth that seemed to spread from the angel's voice carried the feeling of calmness and seemed to soothe the very soul.

Luntian was not using any song skill from her racial class "Seraph", she was just, in fact, singing normally.

Everyone present; Ainz, the floor guardians, the Pleiades, and Sous-chef, were completely entranced. They felt warmth and at the same time, a bit of sadness from the lyrics of the angel.

The lyrics of the angel's song carried the emotion of happiness, strength and the feeling of wanting to belong somewhere. There was a saying that an angel's song carried the angel's very emotions and feelings, perhaps this is why they felt the way they are feeling right now.

As Ainz was listening, he thought of his past comrades. All of them held a very dear place within Ainz heart. As he recalled all the fond memories of his comrades, which includes them travelling together, raiding dungeons, PK-ing, even the time they were failing, he could feel a warm sensation welling up inside him. Soon after he could feel his emotions being cut off due to his undead passive which regulated strong emotions within him.

He cursed, but didn't think of it too much, as he can still think of his past memories fondly and the warmth slowly crept up within him. If he was not undead, he undoubtly would've shed a tear right now.

He looked around and saw that the entire NPCs present were listening to the song with gentle smiles present on their faces.

After ending her song, the entire room became quite. Which made Luntian very nervous.

She thought that she might've disliked her song and her voice.

"I'm very sor-"

As she was about to apologize, a series of clap erupted.

She looked up wide-eyed and saw everyone present clapping their hands.

Sebas stood up from his seat and continued clapping.

"An extraordinarily beautiful song, Luntian-san."

Luntian's gaze travelled from Sebas and to Ainz with the other guardians. She saw them looking at her with smiles on their lips while clapping and gently nodding.

One could see tiny beads of tears welling up from the corner of Luntian's eyes.

"That was amazing su~!"

Luntian was very surprised to hear Lupusregina's loud voice. She looked at her direction and saw Lupusregina jumped up from her seat and ran up to her within seconds. Lupusregina grabbed Luntian's hands and shook them wildly.

"You are incredible! Was that a skill of yours? Or was that just your singing voice~?!"

Luntian was being bombared with excited questions while she weas being pulled by Lupusregina to their table.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. All of the members of the Pleiades were all looking at her with a pleasant expression on each of their faces.

Entoma stood up from her seat as Luntian arrived to their table and hugged her.

"W-Why?"

All the pleiades could do when they heard Luntian's words was look at her.

"Why could you do this to someone like me?"

Luntian asked between her small sobs.

At first all of them were confused, but soon understood what the angel meant.

Yuri answered the angel.

"That is a thing of the past now."

Luntian's sobs became more apparent.

"B-But I hurt-"

Before Luntian could even finish her sentence, Narberal spoke.

"Ainz-sama has already declared that you be one of us. Honestly, at first we were uneasy. But hearing about you from Ainz-sama and seeing you do your best at every order you follow... There were no more rooms for second thoughts."

Luntian saw Narberal declare with a faint smile on her face that carried sincerity on it.

"That is right~"

Entoma added.

Luntian looked down and saw Entoma looking at her while she still hugged her.

The angel's tears were now slowly rolling down her cheeks.

"-I'm sorry."

"Ara, ara. Why the sudden apology? There's no need for that anymore~"

Entoma replied.

All of a sudden Luntian felt a soft and warm sensation from both her wings. She looked back and saw CZ hugging her wings.

"...So soft and comfortable."

CZ looked at Luntian as she described what her wings felt like to her.

Luntian then heard a small giggle from the side then turned to look and saw Solution Epsilon looking fondly at her, CZ and Entoma.

"It seems our little sisters has become quite fond of you. I'm giving a small warning, they can get quite selfish at times. Best of luck!"

Luntian's tears continued to roll down her cheeks. She looked around and gazed upon Ainz and the floor guardians. She saw that all the guardians with no exception were smiling. She then locked gazes with Ainz.

Ainz smiled. Even with his skeletal features unwilling to let it show, one could still feel the warmth from him.

With that Luntian's sobs became louder.

Ainz turned his back and addressed the floor guardians.

"Thank you for agreeing to spend this night with me."

Hearing this the guardians became surprised. They all knelt down in front of Ainz.

"There is no need for thanks Ainz-sama! In truth, we should be the ones to give gratitude towards Ainz-sama."

Albedo declared while the rest of the guardians nodded in agreement.

"For Ainz-sama wanting to spend time with us in order to bond, is such a great blessing for us!"

Hearing this Ainz became very happy.

 _But there was no need to kneel though_. Ainz thought.

The guardians stood up after Ainz told them to.

"But honestly, she has such a great voice."

Ainz and the guardian looked at Sous-chef as he stated, then they looked to Luntian whom was surrounded by the lively Pleiades.

"Indeed. But if Ainz-sama were to give me the order to sing, I will sing him a song which will contain my love for him."

Hearing Shalltear say this, Albedo twitched.

"As if, you b*tch! The one who will win Ainz-sama with her song of love will be me!"

Shalltear glared at Albedo, and Albedo glared back. Demiurge could only shrug his shoulders at them, while Cocytus and Sebas shook their head. Aura scratched her head, while Mare looked with a worried expression. Ainz put up his hand on his face and gently shook his head.

All of a sudden their attention were stolen by the sudden sound of glass breaking. They looked over to the source of the sound and saw Luntian sitting on the ground with a purple drink spilled on her.

The drink dripped down from her face and onto her kimono.

What happened was when Entoma was hugging Luntian by her waist and Shizu by her wings, Lupusregina hugged Luntian and tried to raise her up due to excitement. She got unbalanced and slipped, knocking a glass with liquor within it.

Ainz got up worried and approached Luntian.

"Are you okay Luntian?"

They all looked worriedly to Luntian who was silently sitting on the ground.

After a brief moment of silence, they heard a sound.

"..Ufu~"

Ufu? They all wondered.

Then an abrupt laughter came out of Luntian's mouth.

"-Ufuhahahahahahaha~"

She began laughing loudly.

This was a scene they've never seen before.

Her laughter carried great joy within it. Those around her smiled in response as the atmosphere within the room got warmer and warmer by the second.

* * *

It was already very late.

The corridor in the 9th floor made it look like it was still daytime due to the extravagant lighting which may confuse some, but it was incredibly late.

Ainz decided to take one last stroll before he went back to his room. He still fondly remember the time he shared with the floor guardians, Pleiades, and Luntian, earlier this night.

He then noticed Luntian walking ahead of him.

Ainz called out to her. Luntian immediately looked behind her and approached Ainz. As she was about to kneel, Ainz stopped her, stating that it was fine.

Ainz gulped as he saw Luntian.

Luntian was now wearing a night negligee. It was white in color, decorated with fancy laces. Due to the light material it was made of, Ainz could clearly see the gorgeous figure of Luntian.

If he were still a regular human, he would be in danger of blood loss due to nosebleed.

"Are you on your way to your room, Luntian?"

"Yes, Ainz-sama! I just brought my kimono to the washroom."

 _I see_. Ainz nodded.

Ainz then gestured Luntian to continue on to her room.

With a bow, Luntian headed to her room. But before she could go much farther, Ainz asked her something that made her stop in her tracks.

"...Are you enjoying yourself in Nazarick, Luntian?"

After a moment of silence from Luntian, she looked back to Ainz with a smile so wide it could've been considered a grin. With redness in her cheeks and with tiny beads of tears at the corner of her eyes, the angel replied.

"Yes, Ainz-sama! Very much so!"

* * *

 **Intermission.**

"Then as we thought, the Sorcerer king, Ainz Ooal Gown, is our biggest threat."

With a deep sigh a man in dark clothing stated with a stern voice.

"How should we deal with it? As we all understand, attacking the Sorcerous Kingdom head-on is something a suicidal fool would do."

Another man issued gathering nods of approval with the four others sitting with him around a round table.

"The ones at the top are undecided and have remained silent all this time."

"Those fools! Don't they care about the future of the theocracy at this point!?"

Another man stated in an angry tone as he slammed the table with his fist.

"Theocracy? We're no longer a part of it, are we not? We already left. What we must be concerned about is our own survival."

A woman declared in a cold voice.

The four men looked at the sole woman present.

"We're not sure how far the influence of the Sorcerer king, Ainz Ooal Gown, has reached."

"Surely the kingdom must be an enemy of his? He did take E-rantel."

"No. We've already heard that a female administrator has already visited the kingdom in order to open formal relations with them."

"Female administrator? From the Sorcerous Kingdom?"

"Indeed. I heard she was of otherwordly beauty, but she had curved horns at the side of her head and black wings at her waist. So shouldn't we expect that the Re-Estize Kingdom has now some sort of friendly relation with the Sorcerous kingdom?"

With that statement the entire room became quiet.

"How about the empire?"

One man shook his head.

"We've recieved reports that the Sorcerer king himself showed up within the empire at the colosseum there and fought."

"And so?"

"After defeating an undefeated gladiator, he announced the establishment of his own brand of adventurers. Afterwards he floated up to the emperor and had a talk with him."

"Was there any reports of their conversation?"

"Unfortunately, our spy wasn't close enough, even if he were close enough, I doubt he will have the courage to continue on spying on the Sorcerer king after he showed his might."

Another silence occurred within the room.

"Our best bet is to attack where we think is a potential ally to a sorcerer king in order to negate him increasing his forces."

"The Re-Estize kingdom lost more than a hundred thousand troops, so the kingdom is quite weak right now."

"You could say the same for the empire. After witnessing the might of the Sorcerer King first hand, most of their troops during the battle left and retired."

Then the only woman present stood up and pointed somewhere at the map laid out on the table.

"Whichever we choose, we must act. Even if we have left the Theocracy, we still follow its values. Humans must be the one to stand up at the very top. I doubt that an undead king would have any compassion for the living."

"That is right. If we show that we can actually fight the Sorcerous Kingdom, then there is a high chance that the others will follow up suit."

The woman tapped her fingers on the table.

"We still have the one sacred treasure we managed to steal from the Theocracy. If things go sour for us, we can use it and escape."

"Are you sure you want to use a sacred treasure like that!?"

"This sacred treasure won't matter to us if we were to die right?"

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **Afterword**

Hello again! I apologize for the very late follow up. In truth, this is not the original chapter I intended to be the 4th chapter. My external hard drive which contained the next following chapters, as well as several drafts, broke down and I was unable to recover any files. Thus I was unable to publish. However I didn't want to leave my story unfinished, since if I did that I will have a bitter aftertaste in my mouth. So I wrote as much as I could remember from the following chapters. This chapter has the same elements of my original 4th chapter, with a bit missing. I also added quite a bit, since I couldn't exactly remember the chapters in exact details. Anyway, I really hope you will enjoy this chapter! Your support is always appreciated and it is one of the main reason why I wanted to continue the story. See you in the next chapter! Laters~


	5. Chapter 5

Luntian was on her bed asleep.

She tried to turn, but she felt something quite heavy on top of her wings. And so she tried to turn again, but this heavy thing seemed to grip even tighter as she tried to turn.

She opened her eyes suddenly as she felt a presence, there was someone was in the room with her. Of course it can't be an enemy, an enemy couldn't possibly pass all the floors above without raising a single alarm. All of the NPCs on each floor are really adequate and strict when it comes to their defenses.

But Luntian couldn't help but be alarmed.

After all, she's the only one residing in the room.

She turned her head as much as her neck would allow and grew quite shocked at what she saw.

There behind her, hugging her wings tightly, with her head buried in her feathers, was CZ Delta.

"S-Shizu-chan?"

Hearing Luntian call her name, CZ raised her head from the feathers and looked straight into Luntian's eyes.

"...Good morning, Luntian-san."

After greeting her good morning, CZ immediately buried her face back to the feathers of Luntian's wings. She snuggled up with the wings. The feathers on Luntian's wings can harden if she liked, it is some sort of defense mechanism for her wings. But, normally her feathers are really quite soft and very pleasing on the body.

Luntian tapped CZ gently and asked her with a soft voice.

"Shizu-chan, um...why are you here?"

"...So soft."

"Um... can you let go? I need to sit up."

After one final embrace, CZ let go of Luntian's wings. After parting with the wings she looked at the them with envious eyes.

Luntian sat up on her bed and looked at CZ staring at her.

After a long while of staying in Nazarick, Luntian finally understood the personalities of the NPCs in Nazarick. And she knew that CZ like cute and furry things. She collects several stuffed toys in her room, as well as hug cute animals like eclair and the magical beasts on the 6th floor.

CZ wanted to have a pet of her own. She wanted to have a cute and furry animal and take care of it. Yuri asked Ainz, on CZ's behalf, if Ainz could tell them where Hamsuke's kind live, so they can catch one and give it to CZ. However Ainz actually didn't know. As far as he knew, Hamsuke was the only one of her kind.

Thinking about this Luntian had an idea.

"Shizu-chan."

"...What is it, Luntian-san?"

Luntian stood up and approached one of her drawers, opened it, and pulled out something. She went back to CZ still sitting on her bed.

She opened her palm and revealed a yellow gem.

CZ tilted her head sideways in confusion. She didn't understand what Luntian wanted to do by showing her the yellow gem.

Luntian smiled at CZ and after a short while the yellow gem started to emit a faint glow. Little by little the gem glowed brighter. Soon the gem shone so bright that it was as if the sun was inside the room.

CZ could only emit the sound she makes when she sees something she likes as she stared at what suddenly popped up after the gem glowed so brightly.

"Uwah~"

In Luntians arms was a big ball of white fur. It had no visible eyes, but just some sort of marking on its face. It had long ears that stick up on top of its body, it seemed that the ears functions as wings as they have the form and structure of wings. It had a long thing tail that had a soft ball of fur at the tip. It was quite big, Luntian could barely hug it completely with her arms.

CZ looked at the ball of fur longingly. It was definitely something she liked, cute and furry. Before, she liked to hugged eclair whenever she sees him, but now the penguin butler would always instantly run -with the help of his assistant butler- whenever he sees CZ. This actually saddens her quite a lot.

Luntian then whispered to the ball of fur's ear-wing.

"Go to her."

With the use of its ears that is also its wings, the ball of fur flew up the air as Luntian let go. Gently, but quickly, it went towards CZ.

CZ reached out both her hands to catch the ball of fur.

"Uwah~"

She immediately hugged it the moment it reached her.

However, CZ didn't realize the pressure she was putting on her hug. The ball of fur was squirming and making little squeaks.

"Shizu-chan!"

Hearing Luntian call out to her in a worried voice, she let go of the ball of fur. It went back immediately to Luntian in a hurried manner.

CZ realized what she did and looked down. She looked at the ball of fur that was in Lunian's arms with a sad look.

"...I'm sorry."

The ball of fur snuggled into Luntian's arms deeper. Seeing that the animal didn't want to return to her, CZ looked down in sadness.

Luntian let out a small sigh and smiled at CZ.

She patted the ball of fur gently and it seemed to look up at her.

"She didn't mean to hurt you. Look she's sorry. Okay?"

Hearing Luntian's soft and adorable tone of voice, the ball of fur looked at CZ who was looking back with a sad expression. Even though there was little change to her face.

The ball of fur flew up, and gently and slowly, went back to CZ.

"Uwah~"

After seeing the ball of fur in her arms again, CZ seemed to beam up with happiness.

Luntian looked at them while smiling fondly.

"You have to take care of it carefully from now on, alright?"

CZ looked up with a shocked expression to Luntian. She couldn't believe her words.

"...I-I can keep it?"

Luntian nodded.

"Her. And yes."

Hearing Luntian's response, CZ was filled with joy. She hugged the ball of fur tightly, but not to the point where it got hurt. She learned her lesson quickly.

The ball of fur was actually an animal created with Luntian's alchemy skill; [Create Homonculus]. It was one of the lowest kind of homonculus that can be made with the said skill, it had no role in battle as it neither have the spells nor skill that could be useful in such situations. It was quite popular in Yggdrasil, as a pet.

However, it was not popular to players who focused more on getting stronger. The materials required to make a homonculus were quite rare and thus quite difficult to get. So many alchemist prefer to create homonculi that were useful in battles or at the very least, can give buffs to the caster and allies.

CZ was rolling around the floor of Luntian's room with the ball of fur.

It seemed to have warmed up to CZ as it seems to enjoy her company now.

All of a sudden a growl could be heard. CZ looked and noticed the ball of fur shaking quite a bit. She hurriedly picked it up and approached Luntian, who was now on her desk making something.

CZ looked at Luntian and spoke to her in a worried tone.

"...Is she sick?"

Luntian smiled and gently shook her head.

"No. It must be hungry."

This homonculus is one of the two homonculi that can actually eat. Most just feed on the mana of the caster.

Luntian then walked up to a basket on top of her dresser and picked up a tomato.

The basket was filled with vegetables and fruits that were harvested in the 6th floor of Nazarick. Since it was just a regular tomato, eating gave no buffs nor did it gave healing. It was purely just for eating.

She gave the tomato to CZ who in turn gave it to the ball of fur.

The ball of fur sniffed it a bit, and after confirming that it's food, started to nibble at it in a joyful manner.

CZ patted it fondly while it was eating.

"...Is it good, Bellpepper?"

Luntian looked at CZ quizically as she heard the name given to the ball of fur.

 _Quite an interesting naming sense_.

After Bellpepper finished eating, Luntian picked it up and then it turned back into the yellow gem.

Shizu looked at the yellow gem worriedly. She was concerned with what happend to Bellpepper and was hopping up and down slowly eager to know what happened.

Luntian smiled after noticing CZ's expression.

"Don't worry Shizu-chan. It's not like it died or something." Luntian looked up as she was thinking of what the correct term she would use "...Yes, it's like hibernating-"

Luntian nodded.

"-While inside the gem, Bellpepper is in a dormant state. It's like she's hibernating, so there's no need to worry."

CZ then became relieved after hearing Luntian explain.

Luntian gave the yellow gem to CZ and smiled at her.

"You're its new mother now."

CZ clenched the hand that was holding the gem carefully and placed it on her chest.

"All you need to do to wake Bellpepper up is to put the gem neatly on your palm and then Bellpepper, that is inside the gem, will start to absorb a bit of your mana and then shortly afterwards, Bellpepper will wake up."

CZ nodded firmly to gesture that she understood.

Luntian smiled seeing CZ in such good mood.

Then a knock suddenly emerged from the door.

Luntian walked up to the door and opened it

It was Yuri Alpha.

Yuri was ordered by Ainz to tell Luntian that she was being summoned. Since Luntian was not an official member of the guild, Ainz Ooal Gown, She couldn't be contacted with the spell [Message]. This bothered Ainz greatly. He didn't realize this was a problem until having Luntian join Nazarick. He tried to think of a way to add Luntian to the list of NPCs in the Great tomb of Nazarick, but he was at a dead end. Being in the new world made it very difficult to figure out, since the UI didn't work like it used to back in Yggdrasil.

Perhaps it was because Luntian was still officially an NPC of another guild and due to this the spell [Message] is blocked.

"Good morning, Luntian-san. Ainz-sama is calling you.. Shizu you here were all along!? I was looking for you!"

CZ then approached Yuri who was now lecturing her quite a bit.

"It's your duty in the log cabin today! After you get prepared, hurry up on the surface."

"...Understood, Yuri-nee."

Before she could leave the room, CZ went back and hugged Luntian tightly.

Luntian was quite surprised with the out-of-nowhere hug from CZ. Her cheeks carried a tint of redness.

"...Thank you very much for this, Luntian-san."

CZ raised the yellow gem for Luntian to see.

Realizing what CZ meant, Luntian could only smile in response.

It was certainly nothing big. Luntian made the ball of fur to be some sort of pet, she was happy that it has a new owner now. Besides, she could create another one since Bellpepper is already seperated from her due to her implanting it to a gem, so even though the limit for Homonculi that an alchemist can keep is one, this method can bypass it. This was something that pro-alchemist players in Yggdrasil managed to figure out, but even though it can increase the maximum limit of homonculi, it was still something that has more cons than pros.

First of all, summoning and maintaining a homonculus required a decent amount of mana. The second was the buffs that a homonculus could provide had a limit. So even if a certain player had several homonculi, he or she could only recieve five buffs overall, any more than that will just overwrite the previous buffs or cancel out the previous buffs. Third, it was difficult to handle several homonculi at once. Fourth, summoned homonculi are quite squishy. Even the defense-centered homonculi will have difficulty taking damage from mid-tier monsters.

Luntian let out a small chuckle.

"You're welcome, Shizu-chan."

After saying goodbye to both Luntian and Yuri, CZ left.

Yuri looked at Luntian who was now closing the door to her room in order to go to Ainz.

"Thank you for what you did to my little sister."

Luntian smiled and waved it off as just a little thing.

"Are you on your way to the orphanage, Yuri-san?"

"Yes. I only had matters that needed attention here, but now that I've finished them, I'll be heading back to the orphanage. There's still much to do before its completion."

"I see. I would've very much love to see the orphanage that you will manage."

"Is that so? I would love it if you were to visit as well."

"Yes. So the next time we meet, I'll have you show me the orphanage."

"Of course, it will be my pleasure, Luntian-san. Then until next time."

After smiling with one another both Luntian and Yuri went on their seperate ways.

Luntian actually went back to her room as she realized she was still wearing her night negligee. This was something she wears whenever she sleeps, since her armor is not suitable for sleeping.

Wearing a night negligee to meet her master Ainz Ooal Gown, was something very unacceptable.

Thus she changed into her armor.

She looked into a mirror inside her room. She made sure that her appearance was very proper and had nothing wrong with it. Presenting oneself in a pleasing and appropriate manner to one's master was something, without need of saying, important to a servant.

"I appear to be in a presentable state."

* * *

It was a normal day in the capital of Baharuth empire.

No, it can be said that it was not just a normal day.

Numerous soldiers of veteran level stood by the gates and at the front of them was one of the knights that served as emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix's personal bodyguards.

'The Four Imperial Knights'.

She was wearing black armor and had the hair with the color of blonde. Like a cloth, her hair covered the entirety of the right side of her face.

Her name was Leinas Rockbruise.

Leinas was ordered to lead the welcome of the ambassador from the Sorcerous Kingdom.

The ambassador was said to have been sent in order to talk about the upcoming vassalage of the Baharuth empire to the Sorcerous kingdom.

This news was made public a month later after the Sorcerer king Ainz Ooal Gown's visit to the empire's arena. Surely this news was met with an unprecedented uproar from the population.

Most considered the Sorcerer king to be humanity's true enemy, but some think otherwise. Some actually think that becoming vassals with the Sorcerous kingdom will ensure safety and protection throughout the Baharuth empire.

Leinas stood in front of the gates and gazed into the horizon.

News about the near arrival of the ambassador was recieved earlier, and thus delicate preparations were made. Majority of the ordinary citizens were ordered to remain indoors. Jircniv was afraid that there could be an incident where one of the citizens of the Baharuth empire would do something that will offend the ambassador and will consequently end the negotiations badly.

It was no question that humanity viewed the undead as evil, in fact Jircniv thought of this as well. But after hearing about the condition of lives of the humans that remained in the Sorcerous kingdom, he started to think otherwise.

Learning that the humans living within the Sorcerous kingdom were safe and led a peaceful life made Jircniv and some of his close associates have doubts about their view towards the undead.

Truthfully, Jircniv only presented the idea of vassalage towards Ainz Ooal Gown at first because he was caught in an insanely difficult situation and had no other ideas as to what actions he could do next.

He wanted the safety of his empire, the safety of his citizens, the safety of his men, and of couse his own safety.

He thought long and hard about the issue of vassalage. He had long and difficult talks with his men and close associates.

In truth, he was not confident.

But he had something akin to hope.

He learned that the undead Sorcerer king might be no enemy to mankind after all, at least not to everyone. Of course he was still an incredibly powerful undead magic caster that could destroy whole countries all on his own, but he thought that if he were to be his ally, perhaps he and his empire might be safe.

A cold wind blew against Leinas.

Before the hair covering the right side of her face could flew up, she immediately patted it down to her face in a swift and precise manner.

She pulled out a handkerchief and shifted it underneath the hair that was covering the right side of her face like a cloth. She lightly wiped her face underneath and the color of the handkerchief changed due to the moisture it just absorbed.

She let out a deep sigh.

Among the four imperial knights, Leinas' loyalty was the lowest. It was strange to say the least that she has been chosen to lead the welcome. But due to the circumstances of the ambassador arriving and the issues it presented with it, Jircniv needed to talk seriously with his close associates and this included the other remaining members of the four imperial knights. Jircniv was still having a serious conversation as of the moment.

Leinas narrowed her eyes and as she noticed something at the end of the horizon.

She could confirm that the carriage she was perceiving at the end of the horizon were of the Sorcerous kindom. The details regarding the appearances of the coaches of the Sorcerous kingdom's ambassador within the reports of their messengers matched the ones she was currently seeing.

She took a deep breath and issued out a command in a strong voice.

"They're here! Prepare yourselves!"

Hearing this, the troops around her started to move in a very swift manner.

She recieved order to handle the welcome as friendly as possible. This bothered her greatly. She was insanely terrified of what the ambassador would look like and had decided to flee when she felt danger.

But problems still remained within her.

If she did flee, can she actually run away from a being from the Sorcerous kingdom? She trembled as she remembered the image of the Death Knight that she saw during the time she was part of the envoy the first time the emperor met with Ainz Ooal Gown.

She had no plans to die. She still had things to do in her life.

As the carriage come closer, Leinas looked back and saw that the soldiers behind were all wearing expressions of uneasiness and fear.

She understood what they were feeling, for she was feeling it too.

After another sharp intake of breath, she issued out a command.

"Alright! Let's reconfirm what we've decided. We are to treat them as potential allies and to do something that can offend them will be met with an immediate death sentence!"

"Sir!"

The response she got was defintely loud, but lacking in spirit.

It sounded forced.

"Show them utmost respect and imprint upon them the honor of the empire!"

"Sir!"

This was the first time Leinas ever talked like that about the empire, frankly she was uncomfortable with it.

Like they were made with stone, the entirety of the welcome group remained still until the carriage reached them.

Soon after the carriage entered the gates.

Overall there were three coaches.

At the head of the vanguard was a creature that seemed to have been born out of dread and darkness. It had black armor with a white cloak. It wore a helmet that is similar to that of the ones paladins wore. It was riding a creature that had the shape of a horse but covered in thick dark scales.

"Greetings! I am the head of the vanguard that is tasked to escort the ambassador from our kingdom, the Sorcerous kingdom."

Its voice was rough but held authority within it.

Leinas' heart sunk as she saw how terrifying the creature.

She closed her eyes and thought of everything that has happened in her life. Every regrets she has suffered.

Clenching both her hands, she took another deep breath as if to shake her fear.

"I am known as one of the Four Imperial Knights, Leinas ROckbruise! By the order of the emperor, I am here to welcome you and to guide you throughout the empire."

With a nod, the creature replied.

"This one is a Fallen Paladin. Please be free to refer to me as such."

Leinas was actually relieved by the normal response she got.

"Then, may I meet with the ambassador?"

"At once. I will convey it to the ambassador."

With that the Fallen Paladin approached the carriage.

Leinas took a look at the carriage the ambassador was in.

It was in the color of black and held the elegant impression that it has been painted with the night sky itself. Several gold decorations covered the carriage and looked that they were insanely expensive.

Leinas had the thought that the carriage was more simple in decorations yet more alluring and captivating than the carriage the emperor of the Baharuth empire usually rode in.

The Fallen Paladin returned and guided Leinas towards the carriage.

She was finally at the side of the carriage.

A cold sweat broke all around Leinas.

What would the ambassador look like?

Leinas looked around and saw several more Fallen Paladins. She looked around some more and saw diferent monsters surrounding some of the coaches.

If these creatures -that were no more than soldiers from the Sorcerous kingdom- terrified her, what more if she were to see what terrifying monster the ambassador could be.

"This is the ambassador, Luntian-sama."

The door of the carriage slowly opened and something emerged.

The only thing that was on Leinas mind was-

-Captivating.

She was no monster.

The ambassador had long flowing white hair that seemed to sparkle with glitters as lights shone upon it. Her soft and exquisite facial features were sure to make anyone from any gender fall for her. Her sharp emerald eyes looked as if they can pierce through the hearts of anyone she gazed at. She wore an elegant dark violet gown that beautifully compliment her fair skin. Two wings were folded on her back.

An angel.

Leinas was at a loss for words.

She expected a monster, but the one who emerged couldn't have been more far from that.

Leinas realized her situation and produced a fake cough as if to shake her shock.

She immediately went down on one knee.

With her body trembling, she looked down.

She could hear the sound of footsteps come closer to her.

Leinas breathe in and she caught wind of a fragrace that was both sweet and captivating.

"Please raise your head."

The voice of the angel echoed within her and filled her with unexpected calmness and coolness.

"Y-Yes. At once."

She tried to steel her shaky voice as she slowly stood up.

As she looked up at the face of the angel. After seeing the angel smile at her, she could feel her cheeks heat up.

Leinas looked at the angel's entire persona once again and confirmed one thing-

-She was definitely beautiful.

She was certain.

Certain that the angel in front of her now was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen in her whole life.

"I am Luntian Spearmint. The one sent by the Sorcerous king, Ainz Ooal Gown-sama to be the ambassador. Even if it's just a short time, I hope we will be able to get along."

With a smile the angel stated.

* * *

"Surely there must someone who can take this mission, Albedo-san."

Luntian declared while standing in front of Albedo whom was seating in behind a desk.

They were currently at E-rantel, a territory of the Sorcerous Kingdom.

Ainz was not present, so Albedo was in charge of the city in his absence.

"Ainz-sama has said so himself, Luntian."

"But I'm sure that I am not worthy enough of such an important task."

Albedo then looked at Luntian with all seriousness present on her expression.

"Ainz-sama has declared that you are to be entrusted with this task... Do you doubt Ainz-sama's words?"

Albedo stated her reply with a stern tone, but held no hostility. Even so, Luntian could help but tremble on the thought of her doubting her master's words.

"N-No! Not at all! I'm just worried that I might make a mistake and in turn would do something that would bring harm to the Sorcerous Kingdom."

Luntian replied while looking down in apology.

"I believe Aura-san or Mare-san can do it much better than me."

Albedo shook her head at Luntian's suggestion.

"Maybe, maybe not. Even if that were the case, they are not here."

Luntian looked up at Albedo with a curious expression.

Albedo saw Luntian's expression and proceeded to explain the situation.

"Both Aura and Mare are not present. They are currently investigating the so-called "Elf Country"."

"Elf country?"

Albedo nodded.

"It is a country that is said to be ruled by elves. Since it is quite close to the Slane Theocracy, which Ainz-sama said to be wary of, it is a delicate task."

Luntian looked down.

"Then how about Shallt-"

"Don't even mention Shalltear, Luntian."

Before Luntian could even finish her sentence she was cut off by Albedo.

Albedo explained in an exasperated tone.

"I could say this with all confidence Luntian... Shalltear might be the worst person for the task."

Luntian could only stare at Albedo in silence as she stated her words.

"Shalltear's personality... Hmm, how should I put it?" Albedo looked up as if the word she was seeking was at the ceiling "..-Difficult."

Albedo looked back to Luntian.

"She has improved quite a lot after her trip with Ainz-sama to the Dwarven Kingdom, but I'm afraid she still has lot to learn."

"Then how about Cocytus-san?"

Albedo shook her head once more.

"Cocytus is currently busy with improving the resources for the Lizardmen village that he is currently looking at. Even if he isn't busy, his straightforward personality will make it difficult for him to handle such a task."

Luntian could only take a deep breath as she looked down.

"Surely I would be the most suitable for the task, but I am currently managing multiple duties here in E-Rantel. As of the moment, I am the only who's the most capable of doing so. Pandora's actor may be good at it, but he's currently in the persona of Momon, so he cannot leave."

"I see."

"Surely Ainz-sama is the ultimate one who can handle such a puny task, but he is very busy as of now. He is currently on the Holy Kingdom with Demiurge-I'm sure you've already heard of that."

Albedo then stood up and walked up to Luntian.

Gently she put her hand on Luntian's shoudlers.

She comforted Luntian with a stern yet friendly tone.

"Ainz-sama trusts you to handle this task, so will I. Luntian Spearmint, Ainz-sama has given you a task, there is only one thing to do, right?"

Luntian then closed her eyes for a brief moment.

When she opened her eyes, they were sharp and filled with determination.

She nodded to Albedo.

"I understand!"

Seeing this, Albedo smiled and nodded.

"Then go and make Ainz-sama proud."

* * *

Leinas Rockbruise was standing in the hallway in front of a door.

Thoughts were scattered all over her mind.

She was afraid.

The negotiations between the Emperor Jircniv and the ambassador Luntian was supposed to happen almost immediately upon arrival of the said ambassador.

However, due to the emperor's collapse, this was moved a day after.

This made Jircniv and his subordinates afraid. Afraid that the ambassador would feel insulted or offended due to the delay.

But Luntian Spearmint comforted them, saying it was fine and that it did not bother her. Truthfully, the angel didn't look bothered at all by the unpleasant news, but Jircniv and the others were still afraid.

All this thoughts flowed around inside the mind of Leinas as she stood by the door.

This door was actually the door to the room of the ambassador, Luntian Spearmint, provided for her by the emperor.

Leinas was sent here to greet the angel, but in truth she knew what her real purpose was.

She was to observe what the angel's mood was. If it was good, then all is well for them. But if it was bad, then they would have to prepare something very swiftly in order to appeal to the angel.

Cold sweat run down her back as she thought what would happen if the angel is in a foul mood.

She would definitely abandon her duties and run away immediately if the angel seemed hostile.

The angel looked kind and very calm, but she was certain that the angel was stronger than anyone else in the empire.

After taking a deep breath, Leinas finally knocked on the door.

What she heard after was a voice filled with soothing coolness and calmness.

"Yes?"

Leinas felt relief all over her body.

"I-It is Leinas Rockbruise."

"Ah, yes. Please come in."

Leinas didn't even need to prepare herself, as the voice of the angel actually calmed her down.

She opened the door and what she saw inside was the angel standing at the back of the room with the window at her back.

It seems she was gazing out the window just now.

Leinas looked at the angel and immediately felt her face heat up as she realized what the angel was wearing.

The angel was wearing a night negligee that was white in color and decorated with black laces in the form of roses. The light material traced the angel's gorgeous body very nicely. A green ribbon was attached to the side of her hair.

The sunlight that was gently seeping through the window illuminated the angel's delicate facial features.

She was very beautiful Leinas thought.

Leinas felt intimidated by her beauty so much that she looked down at the floor.

In truth, Leinas always felt insecure about her looks whenever a beautiful person was in her sight. Her clicking of toungue was actually something that became some sort of a habit of her whenever she sees a beautiful woman captivating men around her.

But she couldn't do it towards the angel.

It wasn't because she was afraid of the angel, well that is part of the reason. But the angel seemed so kind and gentle that she felt such action was uncalled for.

She gently put up her hand to the right of her face.

"Would you like to join me?"

The sudden voice of the angel snapped Leinas out of her thoughts.

She looked up and saw the angel sitting in front of a small round table pouring tea in teacups.

Where did she get that? Leinas wondered.

Leinas replied to her in a somewhat squeeky voice.

"Y-Yes!"

She actually wanted to refuse, as she thought she wasn't worthy enough. But she thought it would be rude to refuse since the angel already prepared tea for her.

With slow steps she approached the seat opposite of the angel and sat down.

"Thank you."

"There's no need for thanks."

Leinas gave thanks as the angel handed her a teacup.

Leinas sipped the tea and immediately felt her tenseness wear off.

The tea had the right amount of sweetness to it. There was a blow of cool aftertaste whenever she drank.

Is it mint?

"In fact I should thanking you, Leinas-sa-Ah, can I call you that?"

Leinas looked at the angel and saw her looking right back at her with her head tilted slightly to the side.

"I-It is fine, Luntian Spearmint-sama."

The angel then gave a sweet and enchanting smile after hearing her reply.

Seeing this, Leinas couldn't help but feel her cheeks heat up and her chest fill with a warm sensation.

Afterwards Leinas and Luntian talked about several things. Things about the Sorcerous Kingdom, things about the Baharuth Empire, about Leinas' task as one of the Imperial Knights.

Leinas that noticed Luntian Spearmint looking at the right side of her face.

Her heart sunk after thinking what the angel was feeling.

Leinas asked the angel with a slightly shaking voice.

"D-Does it bother you, Spearmint-sama?"

She put up her hand to cover that part of her face.

Luntian then hastily spoke up.

"No! It's not like that at all. I was just wondering about it. I'm sorry if I caused any discomfort Leinas-san."

Seeing Luntian apologize to her, Leinas waved her hands wildly as if to say that it was no problem.

"No, Please! Please don't apologize Spearmint-sama!"

Hearing this, Luntian looked at Leinas and softly smiled at her.

Leinas then felt that warm sensation in her chest as she saw how gentle the smile was.

After a moment of silence, Leinas spoke up.

"In the past I fought with a monster that seemed to hail from darkness. After I slew the said monster, I was afflicted by this curse. At first it started with something small that looked like an open wound. But soon after, it spread around the entirety of the right side of my face."

Leinas explained with her hand over the right side of her face.

"My family became afraid of me. They became terrified of the disgrace that I would bring and cut all ties with me. My fiancee at the time also abandon me and left for another woman after seeing my looks."

Leinas looked towards the side like a child telling a sad story.

Luntian looked at her with a sad expression as she listen.

"The emperor recruited me and he had revenge acted out to my family. But after a long time I thought to myself. What my family and fiancee did was understandable... Who would want an ugly monster like me close to them."

Tears were now beading at the corner of Leinas' eyes.

She was actually surprised that she was saying this to a stranger, someone of the Sorcerous Kingdom no less. But there was something about the angel that made her open up.

All of a sudden Leinas felt a soft sensation at the corner of her eye.

It was Luntian.

She was wiping the tears beading up at the corner of Leinas' eyes with a soft white handkerchief.

Leinas felt her cheek heat up in response to this.

"T-Thank you, Spearmint-sama."

Luntian smiled softly at her.

She poured another cupful of tea and offered it to Leinas.

"I see. A curse huh?"

Leinas looked at Luntian as she uttered out the words.

"There are three ways to cure a curse."

Leinas seemed surprised as Luntian stated out in a serious yet calming tone.

"Curses are connections you see. You cannot see it with your eyes, but when a person is cursed, a connection forms between the person cursed and the one who afflicted the curse. It is like an invisible thread is formed between the said individuals. This is why even though the monster who cursed you is long dead, you are still cursed. Because the connection is still intact."

Leinas listened to Luntian with all seriousness in her expression.

"The most known cure for a curse is to heal it with cure spells by a priest. However this only works with weak curses and there are also cases where the curse comes back after a while. The second is to kill the one who cursed you, however since it is an after-death curse, this is out the question. There are also curses who becomes much stronger after killing the one who afflicted the curse, thus worsening it. The last way is to dispel the curse. Dispelling might seem the same as cure spell, but it is actually quite different. As dispelling is an act of severing the connection. It's like a spell that slices an invisible thread. But it seems that ones who known dispel spells are quite rare here."

Hearing this, Leinas looked down with a disappointed expression.

"I can dispel it for you."

Luntian casually stated it out but Leinas couldn't help but be overwhelmed by Luntain's statement.

Can it be that easy? Leinas wonderd.

She stared at the angel as thoughts swirled around her mind.

She had dedicated her life in finding a cure for her curse. She wanted to do it by her hands and thus trained and trained.

It woudln't be easy. Leinas understood this much, but this was the reason why she had worked so hard to stay alive and strong until now. She always prioritized her own safety above everything else as she didn't want her life to end before she freed herself from the curse.

But right now, an answer is now in front of her.

A way to get rid of her curse.

But can it really be that easy?

The angel in front of her is from a kingdom that is ruled by an undead magic caster.

Could she really trust her?

No, she was sure she could trust the angel in front of her.

She had this feeling that this angel was actually sincere.

But what would she gain by doing this?

Nothing.

The angel could gain nothing from Leinas.

She can't even be counted to act as a soldier for the Sorcerous Kingdom as the death knights and several more undead are stronger than her.

If the angel wanted to spy on the emperor, Leinas would not be good. There were several other allies of the emperor that were more suited and seemed more talented as a spy than her.

"It seems you are having trouble decidng, Leinas-san."

Leinas looked at Luntian and saw her smiling at her gently with kind eyes.

She felt her heart skip a beat.

She put her hands on her chest as if to calm her racing heart.

"It is a very big and important decision. That is why I understand."

Luntian then pulled out something from one of her bags inside the room and handed it over to Leinas.

It was a scroll.

"That right there is yours. It is your responsibility. I trust that no explanation is needed as to what that scroll is."

Leinas saw Luntian with a serious expression.

"No one can decide for you. Use it or throw it away, it is your decision. No matter what you choose, I won't get mad."

Luntian then reached out her hand and gently caressed the right side of Leinas' face.

She could feel her face heat up.

Then she saw Luntian with a sad smile looking at her.

"Also, please don't say that you are an ugly monster..."

Luntian smiled softly.

"I can say this with most certainty... You are one of the most beautiful spectacle I've ever seen, Leinas-san."

And Leinas felt her heart skip a beat again.

Her chest was now filled with an overwhelming warm sensation, but it was not uncomfortable.

In fact, she wanted the sensation in her chest to last.

A knocked then suddenly emerged at the door.

It was from one of the maids.

"Excuse me, ambassador Luntian Spearmint-sama. The emperor is now prepared to meet with you in an hour."

Hearing this Leinas shook her head and stood up.

She bowed in front of Luntian with her cheeks flushed.

"Then I will be going now. Spearmint-sama. I am very happy to have spend this time with you."

Before she could leave out the door, she heard footsteps approaching her from behind.

Leinas turned around and saw Luntian close to her.

Luntian then grabbed the green ribbon at the side of her head and removed it.

She walked up to Leinas much closer, reached out her hands, and gently attached the green ribbon to Leinas' hair.

"It might be not much of a gift and it might not be to your taste, but I hope that you will like it and keep it."

Seeing the angel's sweet and captivating smile, Leinas couldn't help but be entranced.

"I hope to talk with you again, Leinas-san."

Leinas' cheeks had a tint of redness in them and she fidgetted with her fingers as she replied with a voice that carried subtle excitement within it.

"I'm hoping to see you and talk with you too, Spearmint-sama."

* * *

The emperor Jircniv was now inside a room with the ambassador from the Sorcerous Kingdom, Luntian Spearmint.

There were no guards around them.

They were alone in a room.

A long table was between the two.

This was dangerous for the emperor.

Since there were no guards, he could easily be assassinated.

However, Jircniv decided to meet with the ambassador this way.

He was afraid that the angel would find it rude if they were surrounded by guards.

Besides, even if the guards were here, they would not be much help in protecting Jircniv if ever the angel decided to kill him.

"I'm sorry for the delay on our side, Luntian Spearmint-san."

"It is fine. I find it no trouble at all, Emperor Jircniv-sama."

Jircniv was actually really relieved to hear this words out of the angel's own mouth.

He looked paler than usual.

This was due to the constant stress that he has suffered ever since coming in contact with the Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown.

In truth, he was captivated by Luntian's beauty. But he was too afraid and much more concerned about the negotiations.

"Then should we start with our talk?"

"Yes, we should."

Multiple paperworks were laid out on top of the table between the two.

These papers contained information regarding the benefits and rules regarding the vassalage of the Baharuth Empire to the Sorcerous Kingdom.

"It would be better if we were to speak truth in order for things to be cleared out much faster and more smoothly."

Luntian nodded.

"First of all, allow me to ask you, Jircniv-sama. Why did you bring up the idea of vassalge towards Ainz-sama during his visit here in the empire."

What came after was a long string of pleasant words from Jircniv mouth. The words seemed more of a form flattery than being actually sincere.

Luntian looked at the emperor with all seriousness present in her expression.

She then spoke out in a stern tone as if to subtly reprimand Jircniv.

"I thought we were speaking truth here, Jircniv-sama."

Jircniv shuddered at the angel's voice.

He felt cold all over his body.

"...I-I..."

He then took a deep breath and looked extremely tired.

"In truth, I was planning on hatching a plan against Ainz Ooal Gown-dono. However, after seeing his unparalleled might during the gladiator match, I felt all hope abandoned me. I thought"Would it really be wise to go against this undead caster?"." Jircniv clutched his trembling hands tightly. "I wanted to save my empire. I wanted to save my army. I wanted to save my people. I wanted to save my subordinates. But most of all, I wanted to save myself."

Jircniv looked at the angel nervously and saw her looking at her with clear and serious eyes, but a soft smile was not present on her lips.

"I see. You are not wrong in wanting to preserve your life."

"Isn't it such a selfish reason?"

Luntian shook her head gently.

"You wanted to preserve your life, because you wanted to preserve everything in your empire."

Jircniv looked at Luntian with a surprised expression.

"N-No, I think I just wanted to save myself."

Luntian shook her head again.

"The fact that you brought up vassalage of the Baharuth Empire to the Sorcerous Kingdom instead of running away, proves that you have the well-being of your empire within you. You might try to deny it, but that is how I see it."

He then continued to stare at Luntian with a surprised expression.

After a long time of silence, Jircniv smiled. His eyes still looked tired, but he seemed much more relaxed than before.

He let out a small laugh.

"I see. I see."

He continued to smile.

Ainz Ooal Gown may save his life and his empire, but this angel in front of him has just saved his soul.

 _If his subordinates are like her, how bad can it be_?

* * *

At the gate of Arwintar, the capital of the Baharuth Empire, stood more guards than usual.

This was because of the arrival of the ambassador of the Sorcerous Kingdom.

The guards were checking each person who wanted to enter the capital seriously.

If they were carrying a wagon or in a carriage, they would call other guards in order to help with the scan.

At the side there were several guards who were talking to one another.

"So the ambassador is now in the palace right?"

"Yes. It seems the negotiations were delayed due to the emperor's poor health."

"I heard the ambassador was a beauty?"

The guards then looked excited.

"Yes! I was with the welcome party and I saw her kinda up close."

Another guard elbowed the one talking on his side in a joking manner.

"Lucky."

"You guys! Come help here."

The guards then were immediately called over in order to help with the scan of a certain carriage.

The driver of the carriage had a dark robe and had a hood that made his face quite hard to see.

"What is in the carriage?"

The hooded man merely shook his head.

"It is nothing but tools that I wanted to sell to the merchants here in the empire."

"Do you have a pass?"

The man then handed a piece of paper to the guard talking to him.

The guard accepted it and looked at it seriously.

"We will check the contents inside the carriage then."

"It would be best if you did not."

The guard then looked at the man angrily and reprimanded him in a stern voice.

"It doesn't matter what you think, we have to do this."

Several guards then approached the backside of the carriage and slowly and carefully opened up the curtains serving as cover for the carriage.

What greeted them was the sight of a hooded figure slowly standing up.

The figure had the same dark robe as the driver of the carriage. On the figure's back was a big rolled-up brown scroll.

The dark figure then slowly removed its hood and the face that was covered until now have become visible.

She was a woman who seemed to be in her late-twenties. She had curly blonde hair and deep black eyes.

"What!? Who are yo-"

The woman then smiled and pulled out two orbs -one dark, one white- from under her robe.

"Sorry, but we had decided on the empire."

"What on earth are talking about!? Get out of this carriage!"

The woman's smile then turned into a sinister grin.

"Oh it will be such a massacre."

She reached out her hands holding the orbs and the orbs began to glow.

In almost an instant, hordes of undead and Archangel flames appeared and overran the guards, wiping them all out.

 **To be Continued.**

* * *

 **Afterword.**

Hello! Thanks for reading and supporting this story! I am very sorry for the unannounced hiatus. But don't worry, as I am free now and finally I can post this chapter!

Due to the constant cancellation of classes during the midterm period, we had only one month left before the finals, so I was actually busy with working on several projects and exams that I suffered an incredible amount of stress due to overworking. I went sleepless for three whole days! I actually felt terrible all over my body.

Now that finals have officially come to an end, I can now rest and relax. This also mean that I can finally begin to work on this story. Also, I'm very thankful for the ones who sent me messages regarding typos and grammar mistakes in my chapters, the help is greatly appreciated! Please if there's any typos and/or grammar mistakes, please send me a message and I will immediately fix them as soon as read the message.

I am also working on creating a cover photo for this story, so look forward to that.

Anyway, thanks again for reading, I really appreciate it greatly! I will try my best to publish the next chapter as soon as possible.

See you in the next chapter~


	6. Chapter 6

Several screams of terror filled the air.

As countless of people get slaughtered by the undead.

The undead was not as strong as the death knight that the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown controlled. They were a lot weaker. But even so, these kinds of undead were too much too handle for the likes of ordinary citizens and normal soldiers.

There were several kinds of undead filling the capital of the Baharuth Empire.

The majority of the were like walking corpses with heaps of open flesh hanging out of their bodies. They wore leather clothes, some wore no clothes at all. They had sharp teeth and had an almost unbreakable grip.

Once a ordinary civilian is grabbed by one of these undeads, they are surely to die.

And if someone were to be killed by an undead they have a chance to turn into one as well.

What adds more to the chaos was a number of Archangel Flames.

They appear to be knights in shining white armor with wings on their back. A glowing halo floats just above their heads.

The Archangel Flames looked as if they were defenders of justice.

But the reality the citizens of Arwintar were seeing right in front of their eyes at the moment differed severely from that.

They were seeing these winged white knights with their sword covered in blood and grime due to killing people.

A group of soldier were fighting the undead with much difficulty.

It was no wonder why they were having difficulties.

They were outnumbered.

Most of the soldiers in Arwinter were scattered all over the place due to the undead and the Archangel flames spreading out as they attacked.

The soldiers had to follow them and hold them back.

"Captain! We need to pull back!"

One of the soldiers shouted as he gazed in terror towards the puddle of blood all over the ground.

Another soldier replied.

This soldier had armor that seemed to be much better in terms of quality than the other soldiers around him.

It seemed he was the captain.

"No! We must stay here and protect the citizens!"

"But captain! Most in our squad is already-"

The captain then looked around and saw only three soldiers remaining around him.

One of them was sitting on the ground heavily panting.

The captain clenched his teeth and wore a grim expression.

"You, fall back. All of you."

He stepped forward as he brandished his blood covered sword.

"I will stay here."

"But captain-"

"Go! This is an order! If you reach any soldier headquarters, tell them we need reinforcement."

The group soldier gave their captain one serious look and then saluted before running away.

The remaining captain charged at the group of undead just in front of him. He ran through them as he swung his sword left and right, slashing the undead apart.

All of a sudden he heard something akin to something piercing through the wind. Before he could process what he was hearing, he felt a sharp pain on his right shoulder.

He looked and saw a javelin pierced through his shoulder.

He turned around to the direction in which the javelin seemed to come from and saw a group of five undead.

These undead were different from the regular ones. They seemed much taller and all wearing a leather armor. Each of the were carrying javelins with several more javelins strapped on their backs.

As the undead looked at him with their dead eyes, the captain felt terror.

The group of undead then raised their javelins up and seemed as if the were about to throw them at the now-kneeling captain.

He was going to die here. He was sure of it.

The captain closed his eyes and prepared for his doom.

He felt something rushed above him and then heard the sounds of metal clashing with one another, but he felt no pain.

The only pain he was feeling was from the first javelin that pierced his shoulder.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw the image of the back of a black knight.

She had long blonde hair with a green ribbon attached to the side. She was wearing dark-colored armor and was wielding a black lance.

Several javelins were scattered on the ground around her.

It seems she intercepted the javelins and deflected each and every one.

The figure then looked back at him.

A portion of her blonde hair covered her right face and gave the image of a cloth of gold.

The captain breathe a sigh of relief.

He knew who she was.

One of the Four Imperial Knights.

Leinas Rockbruise.

She then looked back at the undead spearmen and saw more and more undead were gathering up with them.

The captain knew he would be no help.

He slowly stood up and gave thanks.

"Thank you."

The young woman didn't turned around to look at him nor spoke out a word, she simply nodded.

The captain could only smile at his own helplessness as he slowly retreated.

Twirling her lance, the female dark knight readied herself into a fighting stance.

"{Flow Acceleration}"

After using the martial art, she could feel her fighting spirit spread throughout her entire body and felt faster.

She rushed towards the horde of undead in front of her without pause.

She deflected the javelins thrown at her and slashed each and every one of the undead that approached closer to her.

Before she could reach the main group of the undead which consisted of the undead spearmen, she leaped into the air and twirled her lance over her head. The blade of her lance shone in a reddish-orange light.

"{Explosion}!"

She grabbed her lance at the absolute end of its shaft making the lance reach its fathest range. As she struck the ground where the undead stood with the blade of the lance, it glowed brighter.

A violent, but controlled explosion then erupted with a deafening roar.

Each enemy in the vicinity got blown away and torn to pieces.

* * *

"Is this how we're going to die?"

A man that looked like he was in his thirties uttered out as he and his family looked at the slaughter that was taking place just outside their house.

They were currently at the second floor and was looking out through their window.

Their bodies trembled violently as they hear scream and smell the foul odor of blood and flesh in the air.

A young child grabbed her mother's arms tightly.

"I'm scared mama."

She looked up at her father who was still gazing our the window.

The father was looking at a corpse that were split in half and was laying in a pool of blood.

He wore a dark and terrified expression on his face.

"Is big brother going to come and pick us up?"

The mother then hugged her child tightly as she wept.

"Papa, where is big brother? He's going to save us right?"

As the father continued to gaze on the corpse, he put up his hand on his mouth.

Tears fell from his eyes.

"Papa. Big brother will come and and help us right."

The father then began to sob as forced himself to nod as he continued to gaze.

"Yes... Your big brother will come and help us."

He cursed his fate.

He cursed his life.

But most of all, he cursed his uselessness.

He then continued to outside.

Several people ran all over the streets.

Panic filled the air.

Screams of agony and terror travelled far.

 _Is this the doing of the Sorcerer King?_

* * *

The soldiers and mages from the empire were doing their best at keeping the hordes of undead at bay. And at first they seemed to be doing well, until a flock of Archangel flames appeared.

They tried to fight back with all their might but the Archangel Flames overwhelmed them, killing more than half of them.

And when all their hope seemed lost, several groups of people suddenly emerged from several directions and helped them.

They had a pieced of metal that hung around their necks as if they were necklaces.

The colors of the metal differed from one person to another.

The soldiers couldn't help but utter out a sigh of relief. They knew who they were.

They were adventurers.

Ranging from copper rank to orichalcum rank, the adventurers spread out the capital in groups and helped with the crisis.

Each group consist of one high-rank, two to three middle-rank, and multiple low-rank adventurers.

This ensured that even the lowest ranked adventurer could have a chance of survival.

Every group followed the standard formation. They had mages and archers at the back and had warriors, swordsman, and other frontliners at the front.

With careful planning and good teamwork, they managed to pull the situation in their favor.

Just when all seemed well until a deafening howl that seemed to came from hell erupted.

They all looked towards the direction in which the howl came from and saw one huge undead carrying a massive ax.

Despair took over the bodies of all who were present.

This huge undead then raised his massive ax and then charged forward.

Every step of the undead seemed to shake the ground and it filled everybody with terror.

It swung its ax in a wide arc as it reached an adventurer and cleaved him in half.

Screams could be heard all over the places as all present could only watch in horror.

"Retreat! Everyone retreat!"

No one knew which of them yelled out, but all could tell that it was coming from a man who was on the verge of death.

Without much delay all of them ran away from the huge undead.

With all their might, every single one tried to run as fast as they could.

However once they looked back, their hearts sunk deep.

They saw the huge undead chasing them, behind it were hordes of undead and several Archangel Flames.

They Continued to run despite the fact that all were fatigued and severely tired.

Any who couldn't keep up was cleaved by the huge undead or torn apart by the smaller ones.

All of them continued to run away but stopped in their tracks as they met up with another group of adventurers, soldiers, and civilians, who seemed to have been running away from something as well.

The other group was being chased by a massive horde of undead.

Being caught in a pincer, they could only scream out as all hope seemed to have left them.

Most of them fell to their knees and cursed.

Who could have done this to them?

As their thoughts fell on the Sorcerer King, they were pulled out from their thoughts by the howl of the undead.

They all looked and saw it almost reaching them.

All clenched their fist tightly and accepted the inevitable.

They all stood still and brandished each of their weapon as they prepared for their final stand.

The huge undead raised its massive ax overhead making it appear to grow in size.

It prepared to swing down and after gaining enough momentum, the undead swung down.

A loud thud suddenly could be heard.

They felt the ground shook a bit.

All of them held the breath back as they saw the massive ax from the undead get blown away.

They could only stare in amazement at what was happening right in front of them.

An undead that was wearing dark armor with a white cloak intercepted the massive axe, it had a sword in one hand and a round shield in the other.

After a short moment they finally recognized what the unique undead was.

It was one of the guards that the ambassador from the Sorcerer Kingdom, Luntian Spearmint, brought with her.

It emitted a loud howl that seemed to contained authority with it as it charged with its sword towards the giant undead from before.

The giant undead clenched its hand into a fist and tried to punch the armored undead.

But it was no use.

The armored undead merely deflected it with its shield and in one swift following movement sliced the giant undead in half with ease with its sword.

Immediately afterwards the armored undead charged unto the remaining hordes of undead and Archangel Flames.

The survivors looked back as they heard deafening noises behind them and saw that the hordes of undead that were chasing them were now being destroyed one by one by a different kind of undead.

It was a scene that seemed to deny all aspect of reality that all humans held dearly.

Undead fighting undead.

One was trying to kill them, while one was protecting them.

An unbelievable sight.

They were protected by the undead troops the ambassador brought with her.

In other words, they were saved by the troops of the Sorcerer King.

An undead king that all thought was an enemy to all humanity.

Most of them didn't want to believe it, but they could not deny the feeling of sturdiness and protection the undead troops gave them.

A feeling of safety.

* * *

There was a reason why less than half of the entire capitals forces were inside the city patrolling and saving the civilians.

It was because of the massive undead horde that was currently just outside the gate.

The majority of the empire's forces rushed towards the gate and stayed focused there in order to bottle up the undead that were trying to pass through.

Even if there were countless undead outside, they didn't have enough brute force to bring down a portion of the wall protecting the capital.

Besides the hordes of undead and Archangel Flames that were summoned inside the capital, not much of the enemy managed outside to pass though the gate due to effort of the empire troops.

The enemy managed to infiltrate pass the gate and summon hordes of undead and Archangel flames inside, but the majority of the enemy were outside.

But it would not be long before the defense collapsed.

Leinas Rockbruise knew this.

That is why she has been rushing in utmost speed there in order to help.

As soon as she reached her intended destination she realized the gravity of the situation there.

The blockades that was once there had all been destroyed. Several pieces from those has been scattered all over the ground. Puddles of blood could be seen here and there with multiple bodies lay the ground.

There were remaining soldiers but they were too busy trying to fend for themselves to notice her. Multiple undead and several Archangel Flames were all over the place attacking.

But what caught Leinas' attention the most was the site of a woman with curly blonde hair wearing a dark robe standing amused amidst all the chaos.

The woman then turned her look towards Leinas and smirked.

"Ah, I heard of you."

She turned her body to face Leinas' direction.

"A knight known for her excellence, recruited by the Blood Emperor to be one of his personal guards "The Four Imperial Knights". Known as 'Heavy Explosion', Leinas Rockbruise."

Leinas could only glare at the woman who was talking with such an amused tone.

She could only feel irritation at the woman for being in such a sunny mood despite the massacre that is happening in the capital.

There was one thing she was sure of-

-She's the one who caused all this.

The woman the put up her index finger in front of her lips.

"I heard there was some sort of negotiation going on within the empire, might you explain everything about that to me?"

Leinas continued to glare and replied in a voice filled with hostility.

"Why should I explain anything to you?"

The woman feigned an expression of shock and replied in a tone filled with mockery.

"Oh my! I'm shocked! I thought you would say everything if I asked kindly. Don't you feel sorry for this kind lady?"

She wiped her nonexistent tears and laughed.

"Ahahaha! Well then, enough of that."

There were two things Leinas was wary of.

They were the two things behind the woman she was speaking with. The first is the long object wrapped in dark bandages. Leinas was sure that this was her weapon. The second was the big rolled-up scroll hung just behind her waist. Leinas could feel that the scroll was more dangerous than the weapon of the woman. She didn't exactly know why, but she could just tell.

The woman then unwrapped the bandages covering the long object. As the bandages unraveled Leinas could finally discern what the object was.

It was a katana.

Katanas are weapons considered to be one of the rarest in this world. Despite having no magical characteristics nor magical elements imbued in them, they are considered to be unparalled when it comes to sharpness. A weapon that has been said to have been introduced by the Eight Greed Kings about five hundred years ago. Many seek to obtain one even after five hundred years, making it one of the most popular weapons for warriors. However the one place that has been told that can forge them has been lost.

Eryuentiu, the fallen capital of the Eight Greed Kings.

This woman in front of Leinas was holding such an amazing weapon.

But it was quite different from what Leinas has heard regarding katanas.

For one, this was severely longer in length. It seemed to have the length of 160cm. Second, it didn't have any guard nor handle, giving the impression of a naked blade. This made it really dangerous to wield by untrained warriors or even veterans. Third was the appearance of the blade. It had a bluish-black color and had white lines crawling all over the surface of the blade that gave the appearance of veins.

It was a beautiful weapon.

The woman brandished her weapon and smiled.

"'Ink-filled Heart'"

Leinas put on a curious expression after hearing the woman state out something.

"The name of this sword, Ink-filled Heart. Remember it well, for it will kill you right about-"

The woman entered into a fighting position.

"-now."

Like a swift wind, the woman charged at Leinas without any hesitation.

Leinas was quick to respond, she brandished her lance and met with the strike of the katana.

The loud sound of metal clashing against one another could be heard.

The woman smiled widely.

"Ho~"

The woman then released more swings with her katana.

The woman's slashes were swift and sudden like water. From an untrained person's eye her slashes would surely be invisible to them. No, even most veteran and elite soldiers and warriors would have troubles keeping up.

Leinas was sure of something.

This woman is no ordinary person.

The woman she was fighting could easily be Adamantite-ranked if she was an adventurer.

The fact that the she could use such a insanely difficult weapon perfectly made her look like one of the most skilled swordsman in the known world.

Leinas kept of blocking her slashes with her lance, but she was having much difficulty with it.

She tried to deflect the woman's attack as much as she could, but some of her attacks manages to slip through and thus wounding Leinas' body parts which was exposed.

Leinas' strikes were actually more powerful than the woman she was facing, but even so Leinas was having trouble.

The woman moved her katana like water, using swift and deceptive slashes to deflect or parry attacks from opponents that are much powerful than her when it comes to strength. Her slashes travels in a graceful arc making it possible for her opponent to be captivated by it. Her slashes looked weak compared to others, but if one were to mistakenly move in and get closer to her, she would just swiftly counter and land a fatal slash.

Leinas' thoughts were broken when the woman retreated her katana all of a sudden and in almost an instant trusted it afterwards. The trust went through Leinas' defense and went towards her face.

She tilted her head to the side in a hurry and managed to dodge the katana's trust in a hair's breadth. She fell to the ground and rolled away using the momentum to gain a bit of distance and a breather. She stood up in a quick manner and saw the woman standing still with a smirk on her face.

"Not bad, Leinas Rockbruise. It seems you're worthy of your title after all."

"{Gale Acceleration}, {Greater Evasion}, {Greater Ability Boost}"

Leinas didn't respond to the woman, but instead used several martial arts.

She could feel the power of her body increasing as she activated the martial arts.

"Ahaha, then allow me as well."

The woman stood straight and raised her weapon.

"{Utmost Limit}, {Phantom Step}, {Extreme Cutting Edge}"

Leinas' expression darkened as she heard the woman's martial arts. They were no ordinary martial arts, it seems that they were developed by the woman herself. She could only speculate as to what their effects can be. Warriors at the top of their level can develop their own martial arts, these martial arts are developed usually by improving lesser martial arts or by combining them. This is extremely hard to do, thus only a select few could only develop their own martial arts. Endless training, endless repition, endless trials, endless failures, this was all the things to expect if one's goal is to develop his or her own martial arts.

Only a handful could ever develop a unique martial art of their own from scratch.

The woman then readied herself into a battle stance.

"Shall I break that determined look of yours?"

Leinas continued to speculate. First it would be most likely be correct to think that her martial art; {Utmost Limit}, is developed or another improved form of the martial art; {Limit Break}, which would would allow the user to use more than one martial art at the same time. Which would mean, that she has something hidden; A unique art in the form of an attack.

"{Scattered Flash}"

Before Leinas could continue on her train of thought, the woman who was just in front of her disappeared in a flash.

"-What!?"

In an instant the woman appeared in front of her, much closer than before.

Leinas could see light in the form of a slash. Since she could see it clearly then it would not be much trouble to dodge.

That would be the case if things stayed that way, but what happened next was something unexpected.

Within a split second, no, it wasn't even a split second, the light in the form of a slash multiplied into twelve simultaneous slashes going in all directions. In Leinas' eyes the way the slashes were laid out gave her the impression of a clock with twelve hands.

Leinas could do nothing, even with {Gale Acceleration} it was still way too fast to evade. The only thing she could do was to block using her lance in order to minimize as much damage as she can. She raised her lance to try and block, but immediately afterwards the dance of light, she felt sharp pain at her abdomen. She fell down on the ground along with her lance.

She grabbed her abdomen with her hands in pain.

Instead of minding the sharp pain she felt and the sensation of her blood pouring out, something else puzzled her.

There were twelve slashes of light in front of her, in her eyes there were no doubt about the existence of these twelve slashes. But only one managed to reach her and damage her. She didn't think that she blocked most of the slashes to the point where only one would reach her. She didn't feel any pressure nor impact from her lance that would imply that she blocked any of the slashes.

The woman slowly walked up to Leinas as she laid in the ground on top of a puddle of her own blood.

"I'm impressed. I tried to sever you in half at the waist, but you managed to step back a little and lowered the damage you received. Amazing!"

Leinas could only look up at the woman as she smiled and clapped in mockery.

 _What was that, an illusion of some sort_?

Of those twelve slashes of light, eleven were illusions?

Questions still remained within Leinas' mind.

Seeing her expression, the woman smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"You might thinking that what I did was an illusion or something close to that. Well, I can't blame you. The select few of "enemies" that I used that art on, had the same impression. But it was no illusion nor trick. Well I guess it could be called a trick."

Leinas continued to stare at the woman as she explained.

"In your eyes twelve slashes appeared right? Well I could've made it only two slashes, or three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, but I wanted to show you to its fullest extent. They were no illusions, they were not fake. What you saw, in that instant, those twelve slashes, at the time you saw them simultaneously, each and every one of them existed. They were possibilities."

"...Possi.. bilites." Leinas repeated the word while catching her breath in between.

"That's right. What you saw was something of a premonition of which slash I could've made in that instant. At that instant, all slashes existed but at the same time they also didn't."

"...Like feints?"

"Yes, yes. Kinda like feints."

The woman nodded.

"It is an art that allows me to show my opponent a fragment of the future, in your case it was twelve fragments of the future. At that moment all twelve were possibilities, but in the end I only made one of those slashes true."

The woman shook her head.

"Sorry, it is a technique that is really difficult to explain."

She laughed.

Leinas had only one thought in her mind as she heard all this.

 _What bullshit_.

This woman is capable of something that can be considered to be in the realm of magic. With no knowledge nor capability regarding magic, with only her swordsmanship, she was able to craft a martial art that can transcend into the realm of magic.

Can such a thing really be possible?

Leinas tried to deny it, but what she had seen and experienced just now was no lie.

At a single moment, not even a second, this woman managed to make Leinas see twelve possibilities of her attack.

This was an art she developed in order to trick and manipulate people.

She would show her opponents visions of her upcoming attack and in turn her opponent would then react accordingly. She then would observe what action her opponent will take and thus attack them at an opening that her opponents themselves made.

Leinas bit her lip in frustration.

"It is really a troublesome art to develop and use. In fact this art would be considered to be a bit weak and underwhelming compared to the late Gazef Stronoff's {SixFold Slashes of Light}, but it is an art the I absolutely love."

This woman developed an art not solely to attack, but mostly to trick her opponents.

She's a trickster.

"I've always loved observing people and seeing how they would react in dire situations. Maybe that's why I developed such an art?"

She shrugged her shoulders and giggled.

"Now then."

The woman then raised her katana and turned it around so that its sharp tip was pointing towards Leinas who was one the ground.

"Farewell."

With all her might, despite the intense pain she felt on her abdomen, Leinas rolled her body to the side and in a follwing swift action pulled out a potion, popped it open, and poured it all over her wound.

Seeing this, the woman rushed at her and struck her katana downwards once more.

Leinas rushed at her lance and onced she managed to grab it, used it to polevault herself a decent distance away. As she landed, Leinas felt the sharp pain again and looked at her wound and saw that it was still bleeding. The wound started to heal slowly, but it was not near completion.

"Excellent reflexes. I guess you were really no deadbeat after all. But you should be careful, that kind of potion cannot heal your wound instantly."

Leinas pulled out another potion and poured it one her wound as well.

This sped up the healing of her wound.

"Sounds like you're having fun there!"

"Yes, we want to join."

All of a sudden a voice bellowed.

The voice was low and hard, suggesting that it belonged to a man with a hard-built body. It was then followed by a much quieter voice, but it was as sinister as the first one.

The woman looked behind her where the voice seemed to have come from.

Leinas looked as well and saw two figures walking towards her and the woman's direction.

They were the same dark robe as the woman. One was a huge man that had a strong build that was in proportion to his height. He had long black hair collected in multiple braids. His arms was covered in full-plated gauntlets. The second was a thin man. He had short white hair and was carrying a long steel chain with a spiked ball at the end.

"Oh it's you two."

The woman greeted them in a bored tone.

The huge man in braids then laughed.

"Don't be like that! We saw you were having fun, so we decided to see if we can join."

The thin man beside him nodded.

"What about the matters outside? How did that one even managed to get inside?"

The woman pointed to the thin man.

"It was no amazing peak to enter inside this capital. Considering that the soldiers outside are nearly wiped out. All that remains is several group of mages and a handful of soldiers. Regarding the summoning outside, we left those two to handle it, we're almost finished with the preparation."

The thin man with white hair explained in a sinister tone.

Leinas slowly stood up with the help of her lance. Her wound was still not completely healed.

"Summoning outside?"

All three of the dark robed figures looked in Leinas' direction as she questioned them.

"What is your plan exactly? You summoned hordes of undead and those white armored beings with wings inside the capital, and now you're saying that you're also summoning them outside? What is your end goal here!?"

The huge man only laughed in response to Leinas' string of questions.

"Why the hell would we tell you?"

"It seems this one is at death's door, can you let us handle her?"

The woman only shrugged her shoulders at his companions' question.

"It doesn't matter. You can have her, I'll sit this one out."

The woman waved her hand as if telling them to go away. She slowly walked towards the side and sat down on the ground.

"Then we will!"

All of a sudden the huge man in braids leaped towards Leinas and threw a punch at her. Leinas jumped away to dodge. Then a spiked metallic ball attached to a chain swung in an arc where she landed, Leinas leaned her body backwards to let the chain swung above, missing her completely.

"You're good! This will be fun!"

The huge man once again leaped towards her and threw multiple punches in quick succesion.

Leinas knew that if one of the punches were to make direct contact with her body, even with her armor, it would surely break her. Thus she tried to dodged each of them by dodging to the side and jumping away.

This man was surely way above the woman whom Leinas' fought with earlier when it comes to brute strength. Each of his punches traveled the air making a deafening sound each time, but that was all. This huge man was weaker when compared to the woman, besides his brute strength, nothing came even close to the woman. Thus it was no problem for Leinas to dodge and evade his attacks.

The only problem for Leinas was the thin man with white hair. In succession to the huge man's punches, the thin man would swing his chain in an arc towards Leinas' location, he was precise in his aims, so he had no fear of striking his companion. Leinas could only evade in hair's breadth at his chain's swings. But even so, the strength of the two, even when combined, was no match for the woman earlier.

She was in a completely different league of her own.

The huge man then charged his fist with all his strength and threw it towards Leinas. The punch had so much force that it made a deafening noise as it traveled towards Leinas.

"{Charged Impact}"

She could dodge with the help of {Gale Acceleration}-which was still in effect- by tilting her head towards the side and follow up with an attack of her own, but Leinas didn't. Instead she jumped away a decent distance in a hurried manner.

The reason why Leinas decided to jump away to dodge instead of countering, lied at the side of her hair. She raised her hand towards the side of her hair and gently caressed the thing that was attached there.

A green ribbon.

She smiled as she felt that the ribbon was still there, safe.

It was something special for her.

The one who gave it to her said it was just a simple gift, but it wasn't just a simple gift for Leinas.

It was something very important to her and she would do everything to take care of it.

The huge man growled in anger as he saw Leinas smiling.

"How dare you smile at us! Do you think you are superior to us!? An insignificant woman like you!"

The huge man bellowed as he rushed towards Leinas.

His speed was unbelievable considering his huge body frame. Leinas was sure this was the result of a martial art.

But again, it was nothing compared to the woman she fought earlier.

She twirled her lance over her head and its blade began to glow in a reddish-orange light.

She remained still on her location as the huge man rushed towards her.

As soon as the man reached her, he raised his fist high into the air and swung it down. If she were to be hit by it, her body would clearly be pulverized, but it was not much problem for Leinas whom's wound were no longer an issue. She evaded the attack by twirling her body making the fist miss by a hair's breadth and in an instant followed up by spinning her lance and made it come into contact at the huge man's face.

"{Explosion}"

A controlled explosion then erupted at the man's face sending him flying through a house.

As Leinas watched at the crumbling house in which the huge man got sent flying over to, she heard the sound of chain dancing. She turned around and saw it when it was just about to reach her. She evaded it by skipping to the side.

The thin man was now furious, it can be seen in his face.

He swung his chain in rapid succession towards Leinas.

Leinas wanted to close the distance, but it will be quite difficult.

The man's swing were much faster than before and can be at time impossible to tell which direction it will be going.

Leinas tried to dodge every single swing when she noticed something different.

She looked closedly at the pattern of the chain and realized that something was different. Sure the speed was much faster than before, but that was not what caught Leinas' attention.

It was the end direction of the spiked ball.

Before, the man always swung his chain towards Leinas' head, surely it would end in a painful death if she were to get hit by it in the head, but now it was different. The swings of the chain was now lower and seemed to always be aimmed at Leinas' hands.

Leinas then planned to observe more. As she dodge several more swings, she confirmed it.

The man was aimming at her hands, or to be more precise, her weapon.

He was trying to disarm Leinas by taking her lance away.

Leinas then raised her lance.

The thin man swung his chain over his head several times to gain momentum and afterwards threw towards Leinas' lance.

It made contact with Leinas' lance.

The man smirked as he saw his chain wrap around the lance.

He pulled on his chain intending to swiftly take lance away.

But this was something Leinas wanted.

She grabbed onto her lance as the man pulled at it and with all her strength trusted it down the ground, embedding it deeply.

"What!?"

The man could only give a shocked expression as she saw Leinas rush towards him. He tried to pull his chain back to him, but it was wrapped completely around the lance.

"NOOOOOOO!"

He could only scream in terror as Leinas approached him.

Leinas reached out her left hand and grabbed the man by his mouth. With swift and precise movement she then turned and positioned herself behind the man and using her right hand grabbed the man's head by the side.

Snap.

With the help of her hands she twisted the man's head in an unnatural position, snapping his neck, killing him.

The man's body limply fell to the ground as Leinas let go.

Leinas then heard something coming at her.

In reflex, she ducked and something flew sharply across just above her head.

Her hair flew due to the rush of wind caused by the thing that just rushed above her.

She looked back and saw the huge man.

His right face down to his shoulder were all scorched up. One could see strands of flesh hanging out here and there and blood oozing from several points all over his upper body.

The man then threw several more punches at Leinas and she evaded them by jumping away.

She didn't have her lance with her right now, so it can be quite dangerous even if her opponent is heavily wounded.

She withdrew a small knife attached to the leather belt around her waist and brandished it.

Seeing this, the man growled and charged towards again.

With each of his step the ground below them seem to shake.

As soon as the man was about to reach her, Leinas raised her knife and prepared to strike, but suddenly she felt a sharp pain piercing through her stomach.

She looked at the man who was just rushing towards her thinking it was due to him, but she was mistaken.

The huge man was now insanely close to her but he was standing still.

She looked down to the source of the pain and saw that a black-bladed katana was now pierced through the huge man and to her.

The man shakily looked back and saw the woman from before holding the katana which was now pierced through him.

With shaking voice the man asked the woman with hostility.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Magna?"

The woman responded by merely tilting her head mockingly.

"You're no longer needed."

She then pulled out her katana slowly making both Leinas and the huge man feel mind-shattering pain as the katana travelled through their bodies.

After the katana was completely pulled out, Leinas fell down to the ground and the man got on his knees, trembling.

"That was both amusing and disappointing to watch."

The man looked up and saw the woman now staring at him with dull and bored eyes.

"I allowed you to play around and have fun and this is the end results? Such disappointment."

She raised her katana way up and in one swift motion, beheaded the man.

Leinas watched as the man's head violently rolled on the ground making a disgusting sound.

She looked up and saw the woman with her hand up on her face while shaking her head.

"Such useless people, the only thing they're good at is manual labor. Perhaps it would've been better if I acted out alone."

She looked up at the sky as if she was reminiscing something from her past.

"Really now, only Clementine was the worthwhile one to be with but now she's gone. It was always fun to see her bare her fangs at me."

She walked up to Leinas and and proceeded to stab Leinas several times more.

Each stab made Leinas flinch as she felt the pain as they pierced through her body.

With swift movement the woman then snatched the satchel attached to the side of Leinas' belt and opened it to find out that it contained a few more potions as she guessed.

She looked down to Leinas and grinned while shaking the satchel in the air.

"I'll be taking this. As thanks, I'll let you bleed out here quietly."

She began to walk away towards outside the gate while waving her hands as if saying goodbye to a friend.

Leinas grabbed her stomach and it was still bleeding.

Intense pain filled her entire body making her mind go blank.

She tried to catch her breath, but every time she took in air and exhale it out, her wounds ached so much to the point where she wanted to vomit.

With a deep wound on her stomach, a mind filled with nothing, her vision finally darkened completely.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Afterword**

Now then, how should I describe this chapter? Difficult? No, it was more than difficult, definitely more than just "Difficult". It was really hard to complete this chapter. I'm already done with the layout of each chapter but the main problem is writing them out neatly and revising them to the point where it satisfies me. This chapter was the hardest thing for me to revise and edit, much hard than chapter 2 actually(Which I found very taxing). It was hard describing the techniques, attacks, and arts, but that also made them very fun and challenging. This chapter went through more than 10 revisions. The previous versions of this chapter that I made bothered me because it was scattered and messy.

I'm not too good with action, but I'm not too bad with it either. Compared to my last works, I actually can tell that I've gotten better regarding the issue at hand, but that doesn't necessarily mean that they've gotten easier to do. But for now I'm satisfied with this.

Thank you all so much for the continuing reading my story and with the continued support. It really helps me out a lot! It gives me the energy to write and create more(No joke!).

Thanks again for reading the previous chapters!

Also! Happy Holdidays!

See you in the next one~


	7. Chapter 7

A woman with wavy blonde hair was walking quite happily outside the capital of the Baharuth Empire, Arwintar.

She was walking with a content look on her face, despite the fact that she was surrounded by countless undead.

She looked up towards the sky and noticed that dark clouds had gathered. This was not because of a magic item nor the result of their undead summoning. The clouds are simply because of natural causes.

"It seems it would be raining soon."

The woman stated to herself.

A very peculiar weapon was on her hand. It had the shape and form of a katana, but the difference between the one she held and the regular katana was quite big.

It was severely longer than regular katanas, and its surface had a bluish-black color and had white lines crawling all over it that give the image of veins.

The undead around her was paying no heed to her existence, in fact, they were all just looking straight ahead towards Arwintar.

This was to be expected.

After all, these undead were summoned using a magic item.

However, controlling the undead was no easy task, especially when a great number of them are summoned.

They were very dangerous, even to the ones who controls them.

The undead summoned can go berserk and attack anyone randomly.

The woman knew this. As she was walking towards her destination, several undead had already tried to attack her earlier.

But this was not a problem for her.

Even without much effort, any of the undead that tried to grab and attack her had been swiftly cut down.

It didn't bother her at all.

As she was finally approaching her destination-which were at the back of the army of undead, a voice called out.

"Magna, finally you've arrived."

The woman looked and saw a man wearing the same dark robe as her.

The man had a slim build and had long black hair. He was carrying a long scepter on his right hand and a tome on his left.

Another man approached the woman, he was wearing the same dark robe.

This man had the same appearance as the other one, the only difference was that his built was quite leaner than the other one.

They were twins.

He was carrying a long bow that hung across his shoulders. The bow had a very intricate design to it. Delicate carvings crawled all over its ivory-colored surface.

"The preparations are still in progress. It is an excruciating task to summon this great amount of undead and to control them. So a bit more time is needed."

The woman nodded.

The man then gave the woman a puzzled look and asked her.

"Where are the other two? I was certain they went to you, Magna."

The woman shook her head nonchalantly.

"They were killed."

The other man gave a surprised expression and asked her in a loud manner.

"How!? Who killed them!?"

"It was one of the Empire's Four Imperial Knights. She was stronger than we expected."

"What!? Even you couldn't save them!?"

"No. They were already dead when I arrived."

This was a lie.

The woman knew exactly what happened.

Well, it wasn't a complete lie.

As Leinas Rockbruise did fought with them and managed to deal severe damage to both men, she even killed one by snapping his neck. However, the woman was the one who finished off the remaining one. She figured that something troublesome will occur if she told them the truth, so she decided to lie.

The man then swung his arm holding the scepter in a harsh manner and yelled.

"Then where is this Imperial knight!?"

The woman merely shrugged her shoulders as she replied.

"There is no need to get worked up, I already killed her. I've taken care of it."

"What do you mean 'Not get worked up'!? That Imperial knight killed two of us!"

The woman gave no reply but instead glared at him with eyes that were as sharp as daggers.

Her eyes made the man feel a sudden chill on his back.

"Viska. I already said I've taken care of it, didn't I?"

The man could no longer talk back.

He still wanted to ask several things, but he felt it was quite dangerous to ask more and displease the woman even further.

The woman in front of him right now was the strongest of them.

Even when they were still at Slane Theocracy, she was regarded as one of the strongest members.

That fact was still true even now.

Despite his anger and all the questions he still had in his mind, all he could do was stay silent.

The woman then looked at the other man with the bow.

He looked back at her and shook his head.

"I've no care for them. They're already dead. Unlike my twin brother over there, I won't get worked up over such matters. If they'd die so quickly, then they're simply that weak."

As Viska was about to speak up in retaliation, his twin brother raised his hand.

Seeing his gesture, the woman asked.

"What's the matter?"

The man looked towards the gate of Arwintar.

"Someone is coming out of the gate."

Viska shrugged his shoulders at his remark.

"What's with that? It's probably leftover soldiers who came to die here outside, Vuska."

The woman then looked over the gate as well.

The distance was great, so what she can see was limited.

But Vuska was an archer, a strong one at that.

His twin brother, Viska, was a mage.

Out of the two of them, Vuska's senses were far superior. That's why she trusted Vuska's intuition more.

If something bothered him, then something was not quite right.

The woman observed her surroundings and felt something was off.

A feeling of wrongness.

The undead horde were somehow seemed uneasy, it was as if they were feeling fear.

Silence spread over the three of them.

Only the sounds of countless undead's moans could be heard.

They waited.

Patiently they waited for someone to appear through the gate.

A long time of silence passed when finally a figure emerged.

They expected soldiers to appear, or adventurers.

But what they saw was completely different.

It made all of them tremble.

The distance between them and the figure at the gate of Arwintar was so great that they couldn't see the face of the figure.

But there was something that clearly shocked all of them to their core.

Wings.

The figure had white wings on her back.

Compared to the body, the wings were severely out of proportion.

The wings had such a wide wingspan that the three of them could clearly see it without problem from their location.

Viska started to panic, he asked the woman with a trembling voice.

"W-Who is that!? W-W-What is that!? Is i-it a summon!?"

However the woman didn't respond nor his twin brother, Vuska.

The woman grabbed hugged herself tightly.

 _What is this feeling_? She wondered.

She was trembling as well.

Trying to calm herself down by grabbing her arms tightly as if she was trying to console herself, but it was no use. Her body gave no sign that her trembling would come to a stop.

There was no need to ask, but Vuska was also trembling.

Where did this divine being appeared from?

An angel.

Truthfully they didn't even know about the ambassador from the Sorcerous Kingdom coming to the Baharuth Empire to have a talk with the Blood Emperor. They only found out about it when they were already close. Each of them discussed whether this was a stroke of luck or a curse.

They decided that it was a stroke of luck.

Worried about the unforeseen situation, they decided to alter their plans.

Initially they decided for all of them to enter the Capital and do the entire summoning there.

But since of the sudden increase of guards and soldiers, this had to be changed.

They were also afraid of meeting the ambassador of the Sorcerous Kingdom head on.

But they thought of something.

An ambassador from an Undead Kingdom ruled by a powerful Undead magic caster couldn't possibly have any care about humans.

So they tried to shove the very notion of the ambassador's existence to the corner of their mind.

It seems that that was a grave mistake.

They all continued to observe the angel from afar in complete silence. Their senses were pushed to the utmost limit due to them feeling the grave threat to their lives.

The angel then stretched her wings upwards and flapped them once.

A terribly strong wind was generated by the flap of the wings alone, sending a strong cold wind rushing towards their direction.

Each of them grabbed their robe and clutched them tightly around their body.

While they were still trying to put themselves back into order, a voice suddenly emerged.

It was a voice that was enchanting and captivating, but it held such a great amount of hostility.

"Foolish ones."

All of a sudden a terrifying aura was generated from the angel.

Like a huge shockwave, it travelled all across the massive army of undead up to Magna and the twins at the very back.

It was a really heavy shockwave that made them tremble uncontrollably and twist the insides of their stomaches to the point where they wanted to vomit.

The three of them couldn't understand it.

With just two words, the angel produced a terrifying aura that made them literally kneel in fear.

They weren't even sure how the angel's voice manage to reach them from where they are, seeing as how the angel was so far away from them.

Was it some sort of magic?

They weren't certain.

Drenched in their own sweat, the three of them could only hold their own selves in order to try and calm themselves down.

"Why do you kneel? I've no recollection on stating an order for you to kneel."

Another shockwave of the supressing aura was unleashed.

It was as if a huge hurricane was right in front of them sending destructive wind at their location.

Unbelievably, the undead -who were thought of having no emotions such as fear- seems to be trembling.

"Is such a stance normal for beings such as yourselves? Then it appears my understanding towards foolish beings is lacking. In that case, I apologize."

Every time the angel spoke out words, a huge supressing air is brought about.

This made one thing clear.

The angel is overwhelmingly strong.

They wondered how an angel could emit such a hostile aura with each word she spoke. Every time she spoke, a suppressing aura is emitted which traveled far and wide like a wind. Being hit by the aura made them feel like their bodies were being squashed as if there were chains pulling each of them unto the ground.

Terrified, they asked themselves the question; Why a divine being from the heavens would ever be under the rule of an undead magic caster. Why an angel would be in league with an undead who hated life.

The belief that they all held deep within their minds was shattered by the reality they were facing right now.

Another string of words from the angel brought them back from their thoughts.

"I wanted to ask why you dare commit such an act, but there is no reason for this farce to continue on longer."

Not knowing what the angel meant, all they could do was watch as the angel raised her hands up towards the sky as if she was welcoming something that was about to descend from the sky.

Suddenly an enormous magic circle that shone in a green light approximately about 10 meters in diameter expanded outward, the angel was at the very center of it.

Even without knowing what the angel was about to do, the three of them understood one thing; it was dangerous for them to stay longer. Calling out all the might and strength in their body, they struggled to start moving and run away.

However, before they could get far with their running, they heard the sky rumble, which made them stop in their tracks. Looking upwards towards the sky directily above their summoned undead army, they saw the dark clouds splitting.

The splitting of the clouds were very sharp, as if it was sliced with a gigantic sword. This confirmed that it was not due to natural causes and was actually because of the angel doing something.

After a short moment, the clouds parted to either side from the split and something bright emerged.

* * *

Luntian Spearmint.

An angel from Nazarick.

She was sent to the Baharuth Empire as an ambassador in order to negotiate about the upcoming vassalage of the empire to the Sorcerous Kingdom.

After hearing about the sudden attack of unknown forces, Luntian made a quick decision.

She sent out the undead minions that accompanied her to the capital and made them help those who were in trouble.

Luntian then also headed out in order to give aid to those who were in dire circumstances.

Flying up to the sky in order to search for places inside the capital that was in the most critical situation.

In truth, there was no need for her to help out at all.

There wasn't much benefit to her if she does, but that was something she could not do.

She didn't want to leave the helpless to die.

So Luntian aided those who were in need.

It was easy for her to locate the places in need of utmost help using her skill [Untainted Eyes]. This skill allowed her to see unholy aura even at a long distance.

Ofcourse, she can't be at different places at the same time.

That is why she commanded her undead minions to move separately from her.

This made them cover more ground.

Before moving out, Luntian commanded the Shadow Demon residing in her shadow to send a message to E-rantel. To be more precise, to send a message to Albedo.

The message contained information and details regarding the current happenings inside the capital of the Baharuth Empire, Arwintar.

This was something that she musn't neglect.

Helping everyone who were in trouble and wiping out those who wish to bring harm, this made Luntian a savior to most of the population of the capital.

Most couldn't believe that such a beautiful angel was a subordinate of a undead magic caster.

It was an idea that seem to reject all reality.

But none could deny the sight that was happening in front of their eyes.

As the angel descended, darkness was slain.

From one place to another, she continued to save as many as she can and slain every being that stood in her way. Advancing throughout Arwintar, she stopped just before the path outside the gate.

As she was flying over, she caught a glimpse of something that caught her attention.

There in the middle of the road, laying lifeless like a doll with its strings has been cut, was a woman.

She had black armor which looked like it took a great amount of damage. Her golden hair changed color at its tips as it soaked in blood from the puddle of blood in which she laid unto motionless.

Luntian immediately recognized who she was.

In a hurried manner, Luntian glided down to her location.

She called out her name in a worried tone.

"Leinas-san!"

Even though she called out her name, no response was heard.

Gently, Luntian held out her hands and grabbed Leinas' body. With utmost care, she carried her body in her arms.

She looked around and spotted a house that was in a surprisingly fine state. Granted that it was damaged in some parts, but compared to the other houses in the vicinity, it was in a fine state.

Luntian stretched her wings and gently flew into the house.

She laid Leinas gently on the floor.

"[Life Essence]"

Using the skill, Luntian managed to percieve any sign of health from Leinas.

Even though Leinas showed no physical signs of life and seemed more like a corpse, she was alive. It was faint, but Luntian saw a very faint glimmer of life within Leinas. Noticing this, Luntian let out a sigh of relief.

If she found her a bit later, it would've been really bad for Leinas. So, Luntian was genuinely glad she found her as soon as she could.

After sitting down in a Seiza position, Luntian carefully raised Leinas' head and rested it on her lap.

She closed her eyes and gently parted her lips.

Luntian started to sing.

She sang a song that carried warmth and hope.

The room then began to glow. The glow was in green in color and was very warm and relaxing. Multiple small green orbs of light gently floated around the room. The orbs orbited around with Luntian and Leinas at its center and started to dance. Slowly the orbs danced in the air, it was as if they were in rhythm with the song Luntian was singing.

Leinas' body also began to glow in a faint green light. Her wounds disappeared so fast that it was much easier to think they were never there in the first place. Her breathing became much more normal and controlled contrast to how faint her breathing was just moments ago.

As Luntian stopped singing, the glow in the room disappeared.

She looked at Leians and smiled gently.

Leinas looked a lot better now.

Luntian slowly raised Leinas' head and set in down on the floor. She then raised her right hand with her index finger out and poked at the air. It looked liked she was pressing an invisible button that only she could see. After poking the air, a small portal then appeared out of thin air.

This was a pocket dimension which is used as an inventory to store items.

She reached in and her hand seemed as if it was being swallowed by the portal. Swiftly looking for something inside the portal, Luntian pulled out a sheet. Putting her face on the sheet, she felt how soft and warm it was.

It was perfect.

Gently she used the sheet to cover Leinas who was still unconscious. The sheet was soft and warm, it was perfect to protect Leinas from the cold and to help her rest more comfortably.

After confirming that there were no more danger to Leinas, Luntian left.

It was no mystery that the main problem was outside. She gazed towards the direction of the gate and saw a strong aura of darkness.

Seeing this, Luntian's expression turned to one that was filled with hostility.

She didn't fly with the help of her wings, but instead, walked up towards the gate.

As she approached the gate, she started to behold the massive army of undead just outside.

But that wasn't the main concern of Luntian.

Even with the great distance between them, she could see three figure just behind the undead. They were no undead, but appears to be human beings.

There was no need to question herself. It was obvious they were the mastermind behind all this ordeal.

Thinking about how many suffered during the surprise attack, Luntian's anger rose much further.

Reaching the outside of the gate, Luntian saw several men still fighting.

They were far outnumbered and seemed very tired.

One slowly crept out towards the side of Luntian and spoke in a very tired voice.

"..A-Ambassador-sama."

Luntian looked at the soldier.

He was covered in wounds and bathe in blood.

After a quick glance at the soldier, Luntian brought back her sights towards the three beings at the back of the army of undead.

"Order any who are still alive to head back."

The soldier looked at Luntian surprised.

After a short moment of silence, the soldier left and started to approach his allies.

After an intake a breath, Luntian spoke in a tone containing authority and hostility.

"Foolish ones."

After speaking out two words, a shockwave or aura was generated.

This aura has the effect of intimidation and can apply multiple statuses like fear.

The cause of this was the racial skill of Luntian, [Arrogance of The Superior]. It is passive skill that can affect other weaker beings in a large Area-of-effect. It can cause intimidation and apply multiple bad status like fear, panic, and even death.

Even the soldiers from the Baharuth Empire were shocked to see Luntian speak in a very hostile tone. The aura didn't affect the soldiers but they couldn't help but be at awe and terrified at the same time.

They were thankful that they were not at the very least enemies with the angel and prayed in their heart for it to remain that way.

The remaing soldiers from Arwintar then hastily retreated back into the capital.

Seeing how her aura has affected the three human beings over at the back of the army of undead, Luntian made a remark.

"Why do you kneel? I've no recollection on stating an order for you to kneel. Is such a stance normal for beings such as yourselves? Then it appears my understanding towards foolish beings is lacking. in that case, I apologize."

With each sentence, an aura was emmited from Luntian. Even if the distance between her and the three guilty ones was great, it was still possible for them to be affected.

Luntian wanted to know the reason why they attacked the capital of the Baharuth Empire. Why they decided to summon hordes of undead and Archangel flames and massacre the innocent and the helpless. But there was something that she must do first.

"I wanted to ask why you dare commit such an act, but there is no reason for this farce to continue on longer."

With this, Luntian clasped her hands together in front of her chest.

A green magic circle then expanded outwards with Luntian at its center. The magic circle was approximately 10 meters in diameter.

As a rumbling sound emerged from the sky, a cut appeared at the center of the dark rain clouds that enveloped the sky just directly above the army of undead and Archangel Flames. The cut was long and looked clean and neat, it was as if the clouds were sliced by an invisible sword.

"Heed my prayer-"

With these words, the dark clouds started to slowly part to either side from the cut in the center.

Luntian then began to chant.

"-Let light flux as your descent begins. The one that fell. A light that was abandoned, yet never forsaken. From the heavens it shall fall again once more. A star that shall be seen only in the morning. A light that shall welcome the dawn. A star destined to fall unto the earth, not to bring about a new beginning, but to bring about the curtain call-"

As Luntian was chanting, an enormous four-pointed star of blinding green light slowly descended from the space made between the dark clouds as it parted. It gave the impression of a heart as it kept pulsing a very bright green glow every second.

Luntian reached out her hands towards the huge star, it was like she was welcoming it as it slowly descended.

"-I now present you, [Daystar]."

It was a tenth-tier spell that can only be used by someone who has the combined racial classes of; Angel, Arch Angel, and Seraph.

Immediately afterwards, The four-pointed star's green light grew much brighter to the point where the entire area outside the gate of Arwintar appeared like it was completely erased by the blinding light.

Shortly after the ground shook violently. The tremor was so strong that even the people inside the capital felt it.

As the blinding light slowly faded out, silence filled the area outside the capital.

Rain then finally began to pour down, giving the area a chilly atmosphere.

The current situation of the area was now completely different from what it was just a minute ago.

Just moments ago this area was completely filled with a massive army of undead and flocks of Archangel Flames, but that was all completely gone. Each and every one of them without exclusion, were now reduced to ashes and a huge crater was now in the location from where they just stood before. It was actually much easier to think that the enemy never existed in the first place.

Like a dream that ended once the sleeper wakes, the massive army just outside the capital, every single one of them has been ruthlessly wiped out in an instant.

However, Luntian was unsatisfied.

She focused her gaze towards a certain direction.

Just a couple kilometers up west from the gates of Arwintar was a forest. Using a certain skill, she could see three figures escaping towards that direction. Even though she didn't like it, but she was a bit impressed that the three actually manage to flee from her skill.

A group of worn out soldiers then slowly emerged from the gate and approached Luntian.

"..A-Ambassador Luntian Spearmint-sama."

Luntian looked back towards them.

They were severely worn out from their unending battle from just a while ago, but their faces now carried an expression of relief.

"Attend to those who are in need of help. Don't worry, it will not be long until all of this is concluded."

Before they could even speak out their gratitude towards her, Luntian stretched out her wings,rendering them at awe and unable to talk. The soldiers around her couldn't help but stare in amazement at the breathtaking spectacle they were seeing right now.

With one flap of her wings, Luntian flew up to the sky with amazing speed, strong winds were generated as she ascended upwards. Countless feathers gently drifted downwards.

Luntian then set her sights on the forest where the three guilty ones escaped to and started to head there.

* * *

Leinas felt like she was floating in a lake.

The tranquility relaxed her and she couldn't even feel the sharp pain she felt from her wounds.

This was something very strange.

The last thing Leinas could remember was the pain of being stabbed several times.

She could clearly remember each sensation as the katana of the woman she fought pierced through her flesh, but right now, not even a slightest hint of that sensation remained.

Was she dead?

She must be, Leinas thought.

Leinas felt cold around her body, but it wasn't uncomfortable, in fact, it was relaxing.

She didn't feel the pain from before, but what she felt was something different.

A while back, while she was in this bottomless lake, she felt warm sensations around the parts of her body where her wounds would be.

She didn't know what it was. All she could tell was that it was very warm and comfortable.

Afterwards, she heard a song.

A song that carried hope and blessing with it. She started to see little green orbs gently drifing around her in a manner that was close to dancing. It seemed as if they were dancing in rhythm with the song.

The voice that sung the song was something Leinas could recognize. The voice was warm and soothing, it was like the one singing was consoling a crying child. It was so comfortable that Leinas let herself drown in the gentle voice.

She felt as if the voice was caressing her body tenderly. Carefully tending to her wounds and healing her both physically and spiritually. Warmth flowed all over her body and mind.

After indulging in the sweet voice, the song stopped.

Leinas wanted to listen to it more and envelope her entire being in it. In need of the voice, she tried to focus all her strength in order to search, but her body was so relaxed that she couldn't muster any strength.

She felt like her body was made of water. Cool and relaxing.

Trying her hardest to move, an eruption of energy started to well up inside her, making her body shiver.

After a short moment, Leinas finally managed to open her eyes.

What she saw first was someone's smile.

Leinas immediately knew whose smile it is.

It was a smile from a certain someone that she would never forget.

An angel's smile.

Luntian Spearmint's kind smile.

Seeing the smile of Luntian, Leinas couldn't help but smile herself.

Twisting her body bit by bit, she noticed that she could finally move her arms. Leinas raised her arm and tried to reach out.

Slowly, but surely.

But instead of her arms gently wrapping around Luntian, they passed through Luntian. It was if the angel was made of water, ripples appeared all over the surface of the angel's image.

Leinas screamed with all her might.

"Spearmint-sama!"

She opened her eyes and sat up in a frantic manner like she had just woken up from an unending dream.

Her breathing was ragged even though she was no longer tired, no it was much more correct to say that her fatigue was erased. Each of her wounds were deep and serious, but all of them had disappeared without a trace.

She was sure that she should've died with those kinds of wounds, but the wounds were no longer present on her body.

Looking around, she noticed that she was inside a house. The interior of the house was something she couldn't recognize, that is why she concluded that this house was someone else's.

As she moved the sheet that was covering her and protecting her from the cold fell. Noticing this, she grabbed it and realized something.

She gently put the sheet near her nose and noticed the fragrance.

The fragrance was something she would never forget.

This sweet and captivating fragrance was from someone Leinas held very dear to her heart. She might've met the person just recently, but with just a short moment in the presence of the said person was enough to turn Leinas' view of her life completely around.

Leinas buried her face in it. Her face flushed deep red as she gently hugged the sheet tightly to her being.

"Spearmint-sama."

Speaking out the name of the person filled her entire body with bliss.

There was no question.

Luntian found her outside and brought her here inside and healed her.

Thinking about this, Leinas' heart began to fill with warmth.

This was when Leinas noticed something.

Leinas observed her surroundings. She closed her eyes and focused on listing for audio cues from outside, but it was quiet apart from the sound of rain pouring down. It was as if there was never a battle in the area.

She stood up and walked up to the door. Opening it and leaving the house.

Looking around and noticing how different the current situation is.

There was no more undead nor those white-armored being with wings scattered all over the place. There were few soldiers whom were now starting to clean up the rubble caused by the intense fight with the enemy.

Approaching a soldier, Leinas asked.

"What is the current situation?"

The soldier looked at her and realized who she was. He stood straight and gave a reply in a clear tone.

"The army of undead and armored-beings with wings that the enemy has brought with them has been wiped out by the ambassador, Luntian Spearmint-sama."

Hearing this, Leinas couldn't help but feel more amazed at Luntian Spearmint.

"Then the army outside too?"

The soldier gave a nod as a reply to Leinas' follow-up question.

Leinas immediately headed outside the gate.

Arriving outside, Leinas stared with wide eyes as she saw what the area just outside the gates currently looks like.

She didn't managed to reach outside before because she was defeated by the woman with curly blonde hair, but she was sure that outside was supposed to be filled with an army of undead and those white armored-beings. However, what she was seeing right now denied that fact. Instead of an army, a very huge crater was on the ground. A puddle was now beginning to well up in the crater due to the rain. She looked at the puddle and saw some black substance mixed in it.

 _Are those ashes_?

Desperately looking around, but she didn't find any trace of Luntian Spearmint.

There were a few soldiers and horses resting just undearneath the gate, Leinas decided to approach them and ask.

"W-Where is Spearmint-sama?"

A soldier stood up and pointed at the direction of the forest.

"After wiping out the army of the enemy here, Ambassador Luntian Spearmint-sama, followed the ringleader who seemed to be the one who started all of this. It seems they went to the forest there."

Leinas looked towards the direction of the forest.

She put up her hands up her chest as she continued to gaze at the forest.

There was no denying that Luntian Spearmint was powerful. Afterall, she wiped out an entire army all by herself. But there was something pricking Leinas' heart. She knew that Luntian Spearmint was strong and couldn't be defeated by anyone she has seen, even the woman who defeated her would be no match for Luntian Spearmint, but there was something wrong.

Leinas felt the sensation of something going wrong.

Without hesitation, Leinas grabbed a horse. Paying no heed at the soldiers words to her as she hopped on the horse, she started to traverse towards the forest.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Afterword**

I really should apologize for how long this chapter took before it got published. The new semester has started and I got very busy. It will be my last semester in my university and I will soon be graduating. Because of this I had a lot things to be taken care of, lots of works here and there. I couldn't believe how busy and energy-draining it could be.

I sincerely apologize for taking so long.

Thank you all for managing to wait.

For reading my story, I am sincerely happy. I would try my best, despite my busy schedule, to post the next chapter as soon as I can. Please if you see any mistakes regarding spelling and grammar, send me a message and I would fix them as soon as I read the message. The help is greatly appreciated!

Once again, thanks for reading my story and for the continued support.

See you in the next chapter~


	8. Chapter 8

It felt like a nightmare.

An entire army of undead and archangel flames that were painstackingly summoned carefully was wiped out in just a blink of an eye. No matter how hard they tried to deny what happened right in front of their eyes, the truth that unfolded coldy pierced through both their minds and heart. They wanted to believe that everything that happened so far was only a nightmare and soon they would wake up and try to do something different.

But it was neither a dream nor a nightmare.

It was reality.

That fact never left the minds of Viska, Vuska, and Magna, ever since they witness the ambassador from the sorcerer kingdom undeniable power.

However, they still couldn't piece together how a holy being could ever serve an undead king. No matter how hard they tried to process it in their mind, the reason never emerged.

As they ran through the forest in order to escape, they still could feel their entire tremble. The fear was engraved deep within their bodies.

The one running in front was Magna, Vuska was just beside her. Viska was the one at the back. They used a Martial Art that would increase their speed and tried their best in order to escape.

No words were spoken between them, but all them had one thing inside their mind; Survival.

Their utmost aim right now was to run away and hide.

Suddenly the sound of something rushing wind could be heard. Terrified by the sudden sound, all three tried to increase their speed as much as they can. However, no matter how hard they tried to run, the sound became louder, indicating that whatever is making the sound is coming near.

The silence besides the sound of rapid footsteps from the three and the rustling of leaves was suddenly broken by the sound of a loud crash. The ground rumbled, making the three weak on their knees as they felt it.

Their hearts sunk deep as they looked at the direction in which the sound originated from. They were expecting it to be behind them or in front of them, but that was both wrong. Their bodies trembled as they realised that the sound came from between them. Magna and the twins positions were like that of a triangle with no equal side and right in the middle of them was an angel.

She had long flowing white hair that seemed to sparkle as droplets of rain fell unto it. She had fierce emerald colored eyes that were filled with hostility and resentment. She wore an elegant white armor with golden linings and violet ribbons were weaved around some parts like the gauntlets and greaves. But what captured the attention the most were the two white wings on her back. Their wingspan was massive and seemed severely out of proportion when compared to the body of the angel.

There was no denying it, she was the ambassador from the Sorcerous Kingdom. The angel who ruthlessly wiped out their summoned army with just one spell.

The three couldn't do anything. They just stood there, looking at the angel while their hearts and minds pounded in a wild tempo. Their instinct tells them to retreat, but they knew that they could no longer escape.

All three leaped back trying to increase the distance between them and the angel. Vuska released an arrow from his bow while leaping backwards. He didn't expect it to do much damage, but he though it will at the very least, distract the angel. But what happened next was something unexpected. The angel merely stretched one of her wings and used it to swipe the arrow like it was nothing more than an irritating insect.

The angel spoke and her voice alone made the three tremble.

"It seems that the three of you has been too caught up in your little game of charades."

The angel's tone was stern and filled with overpowering hostility.

Never in their wildest dreams they expected such a tone filled with hostility and anger could be coming from a divine being such an angel.

The angel stood firm and took quick glance from Vuska, to Viska, then finally to Magna.

As the sharp emerald eyes of the angel looked at them, they felt like something incredibly sharp pierced through their hearts. The feeling made their bodies feel cold and tremble.

The angel continued to speak.

"But I'm afraid it's time for your little game to reach its end."

The angel released a chilling aura in the entire area. As it hit them, their bodies became rigid and their senses reached their peak. Their instincts continued to howl at them to escape, but escape was no longer possible. Each brandished their weapon and prepared for the fight that will cost them their lives. They knew it was impossible, but they wanted to try until the end to survive.

"Try to stand firm and push your senses to their limit. Clear out all unnecessary thoughts and distractions. Leave only the sole idea of your survival inside your minds. These words are nothing more than a mere sentiment. The kind of words spoken to fools whom are bound to lose their lives. Now then, allow me to welcome you to your lives' conclusion."

Another terrifying aura was released and the three leaped back as it passed through them. They cast {Brave Heart} which prevented them from being intimidated by powerful enemies, however even with the martial art they still could feel the chill down their spines. Each of them began to circle around the area with the angel at the very center, as if they planets orbiting around the sun.

"{Hunter's Image}"

Vuska used a martial art. Multple images of him appeared out from his body, it was like he was splitting himself into multiple clones. Each image rushed around the area in lightning speed making it appear like each image was blinking from one location to another. The images could be commanded by Vuska in his mind and they could also use martial arts, however the kinds of martial arts they can use was severely limited.

"{Piercing arrow}"

As one image fired an enchanted arrow, the others followed in succession. The arrows made a sound as it pierced through the air. The arrows were fast that even seasoned warriors would have trouble trying to see them. Each arrow was powerful enough to pierce through armor that is made from adamantite and would definitely make devastating damage to anything that will come into contact with them.

But all the arrows didn't even seem to faze the angel.

The arrows that flew through the air in lightning speed was met with the angel's wings with the same speed. No, the speed of the wings was definitely faster. Each arrow was intercepted by the wings of the angel without any difficulty at all. The angel stood still while her wings seemed to dance as it deflected all arrows that came.

"{Aiming Arrows}"

Vuska then shot an arrow of light that split into several more arrows of light, his copies did the same. Countless of arrows weaved through the air like threads. But what happened next was just the same as what happened moments before. All of the arrows of light was deflected by the angel's wings in an unbelievable speed shattering each and every one of them.

Seeing his attacks being deflected, Vuska continued firing arrows at the angel while he felt dread in his persona.

"{Over Magic: Crawling Lightning}"

As his twin brother was firing countless arrows at the angel, Viska cast a magic spell that sprouted forked lightning surging through the air like a claw. The angel directed her gaze towards the lightning attack and blocked it without any problem just with her hand.

"[Projection Magic: Axes]"

The angel then followed up by conjuring four green axes. The axes spun around as they traveled through the air towards Viska.

"{Wall of Gaia}"

Viska raised a wall out of the ground. The wall he raised was first the same color as the dirt, but a moment after it hardened more and shifted to a sort of metallic color. He tried to block the axes using the summoned wall, but the wall collapsed just after blocking one. He jumped back and raised three more of the same wall making them block the remaining three axes.

While the angel was busy with conjuring aces to attack Viska and deflecting the arrows fired by Vuska with the use of her wings, Magna was slowly creeping at the side. She was observing the movements of the angel as it fought. Seeing some sort of opening, she immediately took several steps. Using a martial art to boost her speed, she was definitely faster than usual. Noticing the angel not paying any attention to her, she brandished her sword and lunged at the angel while she was occupied by the twins. Planning to at least give out decent damage to the angel, she used a martial art.

"{Nervewrecker}"

Magna used a martial that can caused a lot of damage and at the same time can paralyzed anyone who recieves the attack. Her katana shone a blue light as she raised it and slashed it down towards the angel. A loud clang could be heard, but the angel was neither hurt nor paralyzed. Instead it was Magna who felt damage. Both her arms throbbed with dull pain and they felt numb as she tried to move them. She looked at the angel and saw she was holding a lance.

The lance was translucent like it was made of glass and it shone in a green glow. Tiny specks of green ash-like particle gently drifted down from the blade of the lance.

"H-how?"

She could only utter out a question as she tried to grasp what just happened. When she lunged towards the angel, she was not holding any weapon of any kind, but in just a split second before Magna's attack could be unleashed, the angel was suddenly holding a lance.

The angel glanced down towards Magna and her gaze filled Magna with dread. Her eyes were sharp but gave off a dull and uninterested feeling, it was as if she was looking at an insect flailing helplessy on the ground.

Before Magna could react, the angel kicked her. The angel's kick was filled with tremendous force that it launched Magna towards a tree. Without a loud thud, Magna came into contact with the tree with her back and she felt a crack. She fell to the ground and clenched her teeth as she felt surging pain on her back.

"{Guardian Arrow: Chimera Spirit}"

As Magna layed on the ground, Vuska unleashed a martial art. He fired a unique arrow with three talismans attached to it towards the direction of the angel. But before the arrow could even reach half the distance, it exploded and then a creature resembling a chimera appeared. The creature had a lion for its head, the body of a gorilla that was covered in white stripes, and had three snakes as a tail. The creature was almost transparent making it look like a ghost or an illusion, but the way the ground shook as it ran towards the angel implied that it was in fact real.

The angel turned her gaze towards the chimera and gently raised her arm not holding the lance.

The chimera charged with terrifying strength making the ground rumble with every step it took, but the angel just stared at the creature nonchalantly. A loud ringing noise erupted as the chimera clashed with the angel's hand, but the angel neither budged nor even moved. The impact between the clash was so powerful that the area behind the angel got destroyed by the force of the impact alone, yet the angel stood still unhindered. The angel then let go of her lance, making it disappear into thin air. She clenched her open hand into a fist and in a quick following movement threw a punch at the chimera right at its head. The punch generated a terrifying wind throughout the area as it contacted the chimera's head.

The chimera shattered into multiple fragments like glass.

Vuska was speechless. It was a martial art that he developed himself that he mixed with talismans he got from unique magic casters. It could easily be said that it was one of his strongest martial art, the speed and the power of the spirit summoned via the martial art was so great that enemies he used it against before got their bodies mushed into a bloody mess. But the angel merely intercepted its charge with the use of her hand and destroyed with her other hand.

The angel turned her gaze to Vuska and it made him terrified. He jumped backwards and commanded his copies to jumped around the place. He shuffled himself between his copies trying to trick the angel, but it was no use. Even with his speed along with his copies, the angel followed his movements with her eyesight alone. In an instant the angel lunged towards Vuska, not giving any attention to his images.

"[Projection Magic: Lance]"

The angel conjured a lance again. Before Vuska could react, the angel appeared right in front of him in just a short moment. He tried to command his images to shoot arrows at the angel while he tried to leap back, but the angel's following movements were far too fast.

"Just why would an angel like y-"

The angel raised her lance up in the air and in quick succession slashed it down at Vuska before he could finish whatever he was trying to say..

The lance slashed through cleanly making the air produce a sound like it was howling. Vuska's body made a disgusting sound as it split in half and both sides fell down to the ground.

His copies disintegrated into the air immediately afterwards.

Viska stared at the angel with disbelief. Vuska was in no ways weak, in fact he was one of the most talented in their group. He was not as strong as Magna, but still he was strong. But he was easily defeated by the angel they were facing right now. They knew that the angel was powerful, but they didn't expect to what extent.

"You... You worthless angel!" Vuska screamed at the angel and raised his scepter. "{Over Magic: Magma Wave}"

All of a sudden a huge torrent of magma sprouted from the ground. The magma poured onto the soil making a sizzling sound. The magma scorched the grass, tress and everything else that touched it and made the temperature in the area rise up despite the downpour of rain. It formed into something resembling an ocean wave. The wave of magma rushed towards the angel standing still.

The angel turned her body and faced the huge wave of magma up front. She raised her lance above her head and twirled it around making the green particles emanating from the lance to shower down in the air. As the magma wave was about to reach her, the angel stopped twirling her lance and smashed it down the ground.

"[Evergreen dust]"

As the angel smashed her lance down to the ground making the ground crack, a massive wave of green energy was unleashed. Having the color of both light green and dark green, the energy wave was accompanied by countless ash-like particles dancing through the air. The green wave of energy met with the wave of magma, like two currents from different oceans clashing with one another.

Despite being much bigger in size, the wave of magma was ruthlessly wiped out by the wave of green energy as it blanketed over it. The massive of wave of green energy continued to travel towards Viska far behind.

As he saw this, Viska began to shudder. He observed the energy wave and concluded that it far to massive for him to dodge by leaping at the sides or back. He raised his scepter.

"{Over Magic: Wall of Gaia}, {Cuztomize Magic: Crystallize}"

A wall was raised out of the ground, but unlike before it was much bigger in terms of both size and mass. Then in a split second, the wall shone in a bright blue light and seemed to transform from a wall of stone to a wall of pure crystal.

The wave of energy clashed with the wall of crystal. It seemed well for Viska as it seems the wall was working against the energy wave, but it lasted for only several seconds. A crack was suddenly heard, Viska heard it and noticed a crack was beginning to crawl over the crystal wall.

"{Strengthen}"

The wall of crystal glowed again in a bright blue light and the cracks recovered. However, it was only a short amount of time before a cracking sound was heard. Viska continued to cast {Strengthen} in order to improve his crystal wall, but it was beginning to prove futile. As portions of his crystal wall began to melt, he began to laugh like madman.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha"

Even at the time his crystal wall was completely melted and the energy wave began to envelop his body, he continued to laugh. As if he was not feeling the melting of his own flesh and bones, the laugh continued endlessly.

A few seconds later the laughter was gone and the sound of rain only remained.

"{Scattered Flash}"

The angel then turned around and gaze towards Magna, but what she saw was not the form of Magna, but a light in the form of a slash.

With speed faster than a split second, the light in the form of slash multiplied into twelve slashes of light. The way the slashes were laid out gave the impression of clock with twelve hands all present at once.

This wave the martial art that Magna developed herself. Out of all the martial arts she can use, this was her favorite.

Considered as her best martial art, almost all of Magna's opponents dropped dead as soon as she unleashes the said martial art. Magna hoped that with it, she can at the very least wound the angel. With the help of other martial arts to boost her body in terms of strength and speed, she unleashed a more improved version of {Scattered Flash}. The speed of the attack was so great that most would have already had fallen before they could even feel the sensation of their flesh being sliced by the blade of the katana.

How many times had she repeated the same attack in order to finalize it? A hundred? A thousand? Magna was no longer sure how many repetition it took in order for her to develop the martial art. But she was sure of one thing, it was definitely her best attack.

'It'll connect!'

Magna saw the path her katana was taking and felt elated as she tried to predict the effect her attack would cause to the angel.

But what happened next was something that could only happen in her nightmares.

As she carefully made one of the twelve slashes of light true, her katana traveled through the air like sudden water. She put the most strength she could in her attack and the speed of it made her attack seemed impossible to dodge.

However-

With the same speed, no with much greater speed than the attack, the angel grabbed Magna's hand holding the katana by the wrist.

The sudden tension Magna felt inside her body as she unleashed her attack vanished without a trace.

"H-How could this be?"

Magna uttered out with a helpless tone.

Her expression turned to that of terror.

She felt her body tremble uncontrollably. She tried to pull her hand free from the grip of the angel, but the angel wasn't even budging in the slightest. She tried to exert as much strength as she can but it was no use. Even with her broken back no longer being an issue due to her using the potions she got from Leinas Rockbruise, she still couldn't release her hand from the angel's grip. The force on the grip suddenly grew heavier making Magna flinched from the sudden pain radiating from he wrist.

She looked up at the angel's face.

The angel continued to stare at her with her sharp emerald eyes. Portions of her white hair was now sticking to her face due to the rain pouring down. Even in the dire situation she is, Magna couldn't help but think how beautiful the angel was.

"Just why..."

Magna asked, her voice close to a whisper.

"WHY WOULD AN ANGEL LIKE YOU BE IN SERVITUDE TOWARDS THAT "THING!?""

Hearing her words, the angel started to glare at Magna. The intense glare from the angel made her shiver.

The angel replied in a clear tone.

"Even if I explain it to you, I trust you will not be able to grasp it."

Magna's eyes widenes as she felt the grip on her wrist disappear. Without a single delay, she leapt backwards to gain a bit of distance between her and the angel.

She was sure that the angel was not planning on releasing her, that's why she puzzled after the angel let her go.

Trying to figure out the intention of the angel, Magna could only think of one. The angel wanted to let Magna continue her futile attempts at fighting.

She looked down and clenched her fist. She felt ridiculed and pathetic.

Glaring at the angel as she looked up, she yelled as she brandished her katana.

"DON"T YOU FREAKING DARE LOOK DOWN ON ME!"

She entered in a stance and in an instant lunged towards the angel.

"{Phantom edge}"

Magna activated a martial art that creates a phantom copy of her sword. The phantom sword would float behind her katana and follow its every move, making her attack hit twice. It was martial that was great when comes to clashing swords, but there was a downside to it. Even though she can use martial arts that are like buffs While it was activated, she can't use attack martial arts like {Nervewrecker} and {Scattered Flash} until she gets rid of {Phantom Edge}.

She unleashed a flurry of attacks with her katana at the angel, while the phantom image of her sword copied every move. Her attacks were precise and sudden like a surge of water while it traveled in a graceful arc. Each slash of the katana and the phantom the followed behind it was carefully planned by Magna.

However-

All of her attacks, no matter how hard she tried to improve her attacks, the angel kept on deflecting them with her green lance. As her attacks were being deflected, Magna felt the numbing pain slowly creeping from her hand up to her shoulder.

Despite the increasing discomfort she was feeling, Magna continued on her assault. One after another she unleashed martial arts and tried to reach the angel, but all her efforts were futile.

Magna leaped back. She observed the angel as she carefully paced around the angel looking for an opening.

But still there was no such opening to be seen.

She went back into a fighting position and grimaced as she felt pain in her arms as she raised her katana. She shook her head trying to dispel the pain on her arms from her mind.

"{Ravage}"

Magna rushed forward and unleashed a martial art.

This martial art was extremely dangerous to both the user and the user's opponent. After using the martial art, the user's attack speed would increase gradually as he/she continued to unleash attacks repeatedly. However, the attack speed would lessen if the user stopped his/her attack even if it's just for a second. Thus making an opening for the user's opponent to exploit.

This paired with {Phantom Edge} was a deadly combo that Magna haven't really used before. And she was extremely hopeful to harm the angel using the method.

She swung her katana in a graceful arc that was immediately followed by the phantom sword, but before it could even reach her intended target a loud clanging sound echoed throughout the forest.

She was dumbfounded.

Magna couldn't believe exactly what happened, in fact it confused her.

Before her attack could even land, the angel twirled her lance and thrust towards Magna's katana. The force of the thrust of the lance coupled with the speed of the katana made Magna unintentionally let go of her weapon due to the sheer force of impact. The phantom sword created by her martial art vanished in instant without leaving a single trace.

She grimaced as she looked at her hand and realized that three of her fingers were actually broken, one of her fingers even had a portion of its bone sticking out of the skin.

Even though she felt incredible pain, she didn't scream.

What she felt was silent terror.

The angel spoke in a clear and stern tone breaking the silence.

"It seems you've finally realised that you've reached your life's conclusion."

Magna looked up and saw the angel raised her lance over her head.

She closed her eyes as if she was finally accepting her fate.

The angel swung her lance down. But it didn't reach Magna, instead it made contact with the ground.

She looked ahead and saw Magna running with all her might away further into the forest.

The angel just casually tilted her head to the left in response. She gently stretched out her wings and in almost an instant leaped forward generating a strong surge of wind making the leaves drenched in rain flutter violently.

* * *

A little girl with wavy blonde hair trembled as she covered her mouth with her shaking hands.

She wanted to cry out and scream, but she couldn't. Her heart continued to sunk deeper and deeper as she continued to witness her father and the people around her being slaughtered by several kinds of demi-humans.

Hiding underneath a table covered by a cloth that her father brought her into in order to hide, she couldn't do anything but watch as things unfold. She felt numb and powerless. The party that was meant to be an occasion filled with happiness turned into a bloodbath.

But what terrified the little girl the most was amidst all the chaos, there was a single woman standing still. The demi-humans attacked all the people present in the mansion, but the woman was the sole exception.

The woman was a splitting image of the little girl.

Everything seemed to freeze as the little girl notice the woman gazing down on her direction. Slowly, the woman approached the table and carefully lifted up the cloth covering the table.

The woman smiled as she saw the little girl trembling underneath the table.

"Ah, there you are Magna."

"M-mother?"

The young girl rushed towards the woman and hugged her tightly.

"M-mother! T-the monsters, they k-killed father and h-his friends!"

The woman placed her index finger to the little girl's lips, gesturing her to be quiet.

"I-it's because he was a bad man, he kept on hiding his wealth from mother. Don't you think that's bad?"

The woman replied with a tone that was filled with mockery, but of course the little girl couldn't tell.

Suddenly a group of demi-humans approached the woman.

She looked at them and asked.

"Did you manage to find the place?"

The demi-humans shook their heads in response.

"I'm afraid not."

"Hmm. Fine then. I'll help with the search."

The demi-human then turned their gazes towards the little girl and their expression turned to that of malice.

"What do you plan on doing with that child?"

The woman merely shrugged her shoulders. She tossed the little girl towards the demi-humans and they grabbed her by the arms.

"I planned on using her as a bargaining chip as she is the firstborn of my husband and I. But everything didn't work out as well as I hoped it would, that's why were in this situation. You can have her. I have no use for her."

The demi-humans laughed as the little girl struggled to get away from their grasp. Desperately, the girl tried to run towards the woman.

"M-mother! Mother! Please! I don't like them! M-mother, I promise to be a good girl! Don't leave me with them!"

The woman stopped in her tracks. She turned back and slowly walked back to the girl.

Just as the girl was starting to feel that she was saved, the woman merely caressed the little girl's cheeks and grinned.

"I forgot one thing... Happy birthday, Magna."

The woman walked away laughing, as the little girl cried in terror as she was dragged away by the demi-humans.

A few days later a little girl was found underneath the ashes of a burnt down mansion by a traveling group. Her clothes were torn apart and she was covered in bruises and wounds.

On that day everything inside the girl died, and what remained was deep hatred.

* * *

Magna felt her body tremble violently as she ran away.

Is this what death feels like?

Fearing for her life, she decided to run away from the angel. Despite thinking that it was useless to run away, there was no other action she could think of. Tears were slowly rolling down to her cheeks from her eyes. She felt cold.

She pondered about the events that happened in her life that made her reach her current situation.

She was brought back from her thoughts when she heard a loud howling of wind. She closed her eyes and clenched her fist fearing the worst. She opened her eyes short after, looked back and saw that her fear inevitably turned into reality as she caught the sight of the angel gliding towards her with unbelievable speed.

She frantically searched around her body with shaking hands for anything to help her in her situation.

This was when she noticed the scroll attached just behind her waist attached to her belt.

It was the sole sacred treasure they managed to steal during the time they were still in the Slane Theocracy.

Their group wanted to atleast acquire a few more sacred treasures inside the Theocracy's treasury, but the guardian of the vault was stronger than expected. In fact, a few members of their group were slain during their assault on the treasury.

She didn't really want to use it so carelessly, but the sacred treasure wouldn't matter to her if she were to die.

Without minding the pain radiating from her broken fingers, she grabbed the scroll with a trembling hand.

* * *

Luntian Spearmint glided just a few feet above the ground as she chased after the sole remaining survivor of the group who cause the devastating chaos to the empire.

Without any trouble, she has caught the sight of the woman with wavy blonde hair running with all her might just a decent distance from her.

Seeing the back of the woman responsible for the mess back in the Baharuth Empire fueled Luntian's anger tenfold. She thought of the faces of the innocent civilians who couldn't fend for themselves being slaughtered and she couldn't help but clenched her teeth in anger.

How terrified were they when they thought of their lives being extinguished as if they were nothing but thrash.

Luntian grasped her lance tightly as she noticed that she was growing nearer towards the woman. She felt the raindrops pouring over her as she glided towards with great speed.

The woman turned around in a hurry and this was when Luntian felt danger for the first time ever since facing her current enemies.

Her gazed traveled down to the hands of the woman. She was grasping a large scroll with her hand while supporting with her other hand with the broken fingers.

Luntian felt a great sense of threat originating from the scroll alone.

She suddenly increase her speed and brandished her lance as she glided forward.

"Eeep!"

The woman unintentionally let out shriek as she noticed Luntian rushing towards her. In a hurry, she untied the lace around the scroll and unrolled it.

With a loud voice she yelled out the name of the scroll.

"[Executioner's Call]"

Luntian wasted no moment as she plunged her lance through the woman's chest at the very moment she closed the distance between them. Blood splattered all over the face of Luntian as she pulled out her lance from the woman's body.

"F-Father..." The woman softly uttered out as she collapse to the ground like a puppet that had its strings cut.

Just as complete silence was about to fill the area, a torrent of red and black light suddenly erupted behind Luntian. She turned around and saw a figure whom wasn't there before standing still.

There stood a woman with average height and build. She had long black hair with its tips turning into a reddish color, as if they were dipped in blood. Her eyes could not be seen as they covered by bandages. She wore a dark brown cloak with no clothes underneath. She wore nothing underneath the cloak, instead her body was covered with black markings in the form of crawling lines with sharp edges like a blade. They were like tattoos.

On her right hand was a scythe with an unbelievably long crescent shaped blade that was seemed so sharp it looked like it was meant to reap life itself. On her left hand was a weapon that seemed to be a mix of a lance and an axe. The sycthe was in the color of black, while the other weapon was in crimson red.

The figure gently parted her lips and what came out was a small voice that contained little to no emotion.

"I haven't the slightest idea as to why I've been summoned, but seeing you" the figure's gazed travelled from Luntian's head, to her feet, then back to her head again. "-a False Life present, there is only one thing that must be done."

With a single swing of her scythe, a sharp wave that seemed to be made in blood and dark energy was generated. Luntian tried to evade the incoming attack by gaining height by flying.

However-

The sound of flesh being torn could be heard.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Afterword**

Now then, this was another tough chapter to make. The recent chapters had been difficult to make, but they were also very challenging and interesting to write out. Even if I have the layout of my story already finished, actually writing them out per chapter as I want them to be is very challenging but also fun.

Sorry for the late update, but I'm really happy for all the support for the story.

As of recent, my free time has been growing shorter and shorter as the end of the semester comes nearer. I've barely the time to go out and have fun, but writing during the short time I have is very rejuvenating and stress-relieving, so i'm still fine.

Thanks so much for reading the last chapter, I hope you'll enjoy this one as well. If you notice any mistakes in any form, please send me a message and I'll try to fix them as soon as possible. Thanks for the help!


	9. Chapter 9

A flash of red and black illuminated the otherwise dark area and the sound of flesh being torn could be heard.

Luntian fell to the ground from her flight. She knelt on the dirt as she felt a sharp pain radiating from her back. Taking a quick glance behind her back, her expression darkened at what she saw.

One of her wings was torn apart.

Blood kept on pouring out from where the flesh could be seen.

Her wings could harden on impact, it was a sort of defense mechanism, but now her wings were torn with just a lone attack from the summoned being. It showed just how much power the being possessed.

The being twirled her sycthe and a magic circle appeared under her with her at the center.

"[Execution ground]."

The entire ground within 150 meters suddenly took on a reddish tint, like it was being shone upon the light of a sunset.

Luntian noticed this and felt like she was chained up. She guessed that the skill was akin to [Dimensional Lock]. Meaning that it forbid any escape, even with the use of teleportation or warping skills.

She looked over in front of her to where the summoned being was at, but she was no longer there. Her emerald quickly glanced all over the place trying to find the being. As she looked to her left side, she noticed a wave of red and black was coming at her.

"[Projection Magic: Emblem]"

In an instant, Luntian conjured a huge shield. It emitted a green glow and was translucent, making it look like it was made out of glass.

The shield blocked the torrent of energy aim at her. After blocking the attack, Luntian swiftly leapt back as she saw the summoned being quickly charging towards her. She conjured a lance on her free hand and charged towards the being.

The summoned being raised her pole-axe and drived it down. Luntian met the strike with her shield. The pole-axe from the summoned being and the shield of Luntian met with one another producing a loud terrifying clanging sound that echoed through the entire forest. The being then swung her scythe sideways and Luntian parried it with her lance producing another howling sound.

That summoned turned her face towards Luntian, she couldn't see the being's eyes, but she was certain the being was looking at her straight in the eye.

The being then spoke in a tone that carried no emotions.

"I see. It seems that dealing with you will not be as easy as I thought, false life."

Luntian only glared in response.

The being then quickly turned her body and swiped with both her pole-axe and scythe, Luntian blocked the swing her shiled and countered by thrusting her lance towards the being's face. The being bent her body making the thrust miss and while still bent she twirled her body along with her scythe. Luntian evaded the attack in a hair's breadth by turning her body sideways.

The being then leaped back a few feet away in order to gain distance. She then twirled her pole-axe once above her head and it glowed in a dark red color.

"[Bloodborn Guillotine]"

All of a sudden a guillotine blade that looked like it was made out of blood fell down from above Luntian.

Luntian sensed the guillotine above her and managed to dodge by jumping towards the side. As she landed on the side, she noticed a wave of red and black energy heading towards her. She swung her lance down before the wave could reach her, then several more came afterwards. She intercepted every wave by twirling her body as she also twirled her lance.

It was as if her lance was a seperate being on its own.

Seeing her attacks being rendered useless by the lance of Luntian, the summoned being leaped towards the angel as she brandished both her weapons. The pole-axe met with the shield, while the scythe met with the lance.

Luntian and the summoned being continued to exchange blows one after another. Whenever their weapons clashed against each other a strong wind was generated, shaking the leaves of every tree in the forest.

Both of them continued to attack without a single pause. Each twirled their weapons with the intent to kill. Their attacks were swift and unpredictable, it was as if they were dancing with one another with only the rain to serve as their music.

A dance of death.

The summoned being took a wide swing with her scythe horizontally and Luntian evaded by leaping back.

"[Projection Magic: Emerald Sphere]"

Luntian raised both her hands and conjured a huge green orb. She gazed upon the summoned being and threw the green orb at her.

The summoned being saw this and in response she put together her weapons, making a cross with her weapons.

"[Blood stream]"

Both weapons of the summoned being glowed in the color of red and afterwards a strong torrent of blood shot out from between her weapons and collided with the huge green orb. The collision was so great that the ground shook violently and strong wind was generated.

As the green orb was destroyed and the torrent of blood disipitated, a green lance pierced through the air and flew towards the summoned being. The being turned her body sideways in order to dodge the lance, but she was not quick enough and her shoulder was slashed as the lanced pierced through.

The summoned being clicked her tongue as she felt the pain.

She spoke with a tone that had no emotion to it as she looked at her shoulder.

"So this is what pain feels like."

"[Projection Magic: Sabers]"

The being looked up and saw several glowing green swords floating around her. Each of the swords had their sharp edge directly pointing at her. She threw her pole-axe up high in the air and spun her scythe sideways.

As the green swords flew towards her, she stopped spinning her sycthe and grabbed it by the end of its shaft and she swung it in a wide arc. It glowed in a dark red color and blood traced its blade as it slashed through the air.

"[Rend Asunder]"

The sycthe shattered every conjured sword like it was glass.

Luntian looked at the summoned being as she shattered her conjured swords. She observed the being and noticed something odd.

She glanced over to one part of the being's body. The being didn't have any clothes underneath her cloak but her body was instead covered with tatoo-like markings in the color of black. However, one part of her marking was now in the color of red. Luntian was pondering the reason for this, but she couldn't figure something out because she can't afford to be distracted as she faced the being.

In fact, as she looked over to where the being was earlier, she was already gone. Luntian felt a presence behind her, she turned around and put out her shield.

"[Decapitate]"

The being threw her sycthe to the ground and instead grabbed her pole-axe with both her hands. The blade of the pole-axe glowed in a red color as it struck the shield. The moment the pole-axe connected with the shield, a loud clanging noise erupted and the shield shattered into fragments.

Luntian staggered a bit due to the impact. She swung her lance vertically towards the summoned being, but the being twisted her body horizontally and used the momentum in order to perform a roundhouse kick that struck Luntian's head making her drop her lance and drop to the ground violently.

The land where Luntian landed caved in due to the sheer impact of the drop. Dust and dirt scattered through the air, reducing the visibility in the area. Luntian slowly stood up.

Blood slowly rolled down from the top of Luntian's head down to her cheeks. She flinched as a trail of the blood went to her eyes, she looked around with a blurred vision.

Even with her vision blurred, she managed to get a glimpse of the summoned being rushing towards her with both her weapons in hand. She conjured a lance and used it to parry the being's pole axe and then conjured another one. She raised it and swung it at an irregular angle towards the being and in turn the being put up her sycthe and blocked the attack.

The being looked at Luntian's face and Luntian glared back in response.

"You are interesting, Angel."

Luntian raised her left leg and kicked the being making her tumble backwards due to the force of the kick. She looked up and saw Luntian move forward towards her as she spun her body along side both her lance, alternating between her left foot and right foot as the pivot.

The way she continuously spun with her lances gave the impression of a hurricane with blades.

The being brandished her weapons in order to block, but just at the moment her and Luntian's weapons were about to make contact with one another, Luntian hoped on one foot and changed the direction of her spin in an instant.

The sudden shift in the direction of the spin caught the summoned being off guard and when Luntian's lances reached her, she couldn't manage block them properly.

The twin lance slashed through the body of the summoned being and her blood splattered all over the ground.

Luntian stopped in her tracks and observed her enemy.

She saw the injury her attack has caused, but she was quite surprised that the wound was much shallower than she expected. Gazing down at the feet of the summoned being, she realized how she managed to decrease the damage dealt to her.

Right at the moment the sharp edge of the first lance's blade made in contact with her body, she leaped backwards in a split second. Thus, she decreased the damage she recieved.

Luntian stared at the summoned being and couldn't help but be impress.

The summoned being was strong.

Strong as the guardians, or at the very least, as strong as her.

She was summoned by a world item, perhaps it was to be expected.

Luntian blinked as she noticed something odd. She looked at the body of the summoned being and realized that the black marking that turned into the color of red on the being's body has increased.

She pondered the reason why, but her thoughts were immediately shattered by the sudden attack of the being.

"[Bloodborn wave]"

The being swung her sycthe horizontally in a very wide arc and it generated a huge crescent wave of blood. The wave traveled far and fast, Luntian tried to deflect it with her lance, but it was blown away as soon as it made contact with the wave and the wave continued to travel towards her.

Before the wave could reach her body, Luntian leaped upwards and conjured an axe with her free hand. She then threw both her lance and axe downwards to the still-travelling wave and it exploded.

"[Bloodborn Geyser]"

Before Luntian could collect herself from the last attack, the being unleashed another attack.

The ground trembled and cracked and immediately afterwards a violent torrent of blood and dark energy erupted from the cracks in the ground.

Luntian put out her hand as the torrent gushed towards her direction.

"[Divine Smite]"

A huge glowing circle appeared on the surface of the rain clouds. A blinding ray of light then shot out from the glowing circle and went directly towards the torrent of blood and dark energy.

A huge rumbling noise emerged from the contact between the two powerful attacks.

The wind howl as if it was crying from bearing the brunt of the two powerful forces clashing with each other.

A poweful explosion erupted as the two powerful attacks reached their climax sending powerful shockwave throughout the forest.

Luntian landed back on the ground and in a swift motion unleashed an attack.

"[Maximize Magic], [Radiant Garden]"

She waved her hands through the air as she twirled her body and produced a great swarm of bright green glitter. The glitter spread out through the air as if they were in tune with Luntian's dance.

The summoned being sensed something dangerous and raised both her weapon and took a defensive stance.

A sound resembling a snap echoed out and the bright green glitter exploded one after another. The explosion swiftly crawled through the air towards the being. She in turn grasped both her weapons tighter and unleashed a skill.

"[Bloodborn Barrier]"

A round blood-red sphere then was conjured with the summoned being right at the center. As the crawling explosion surround the being, her barrier managed to absorb most of the damage that could've been dealt.

But the barrier couldn't absorb everything.

The blood-red barrier shattered just before the explosions ended, thus the summoned was blown apart recieved by the remaining exploding glitter. Her blood poured all over the ground and mixed with a puddle that formed from the rain. Her skin and flesh were torn apart and at some part of her body you could even see some bones peeking out.

Luntian looked at the summoned being's injuries and once again noticed the markings on her body. Even though her skin were torn apart, the markings were still visible on the surface of her flesh.

So the markings were not just on the surface of her skin, but rather it was carved deep within her flesh as well.

When the being was first summoned the markings on her body was all in the color black, but after battling with Luntian half of her markings were now in the color of red.

It bounds to mean something. Luntian wondered.

The summoned being then shakily brandished her weapons and unleashed an attack.

"[Bloodborn Needles]"

From her blood, countless blood trails with sharp points rose up, like a snake gently raising its head. The blood trails rised up in the air and began dancing, they looked like needles with threads. Then like needles they begun to fly towards Luntian by weaving through the air.

"[Projection Magic: Imperial Katana], [Projection Magic: Sabers]"

Luntian conjured a green translucent katana that had the length of seven feet and wielded it with both her hands. Then Immediately afterwards she conjured several swords the floating just above her shoulders.

As the counltess blood needle flew straight towards her, she entered a stance with her katana. The floating swords above her turned their points towards the blood needles and shot towards them. The blood needles disintigrated as they made in contact with the swords, while the swords shattered after taking on more than five blood needles. Due to the needles having higher numbers than the swords, several of them flew unhindered towards Luntian.

This was when Luntian lunged forward and danced with her katana. She destroyed multiple blood needles with the swings of her katana that traveled in a gracious arc like a dance. As she was destroying the blood needles that weaved towards her, she noticed the summoned being lunging towards her in terrifying speed with both her weapons brandished.

"[Projection Magic: Katana]"

Luntian released one hand from her katana and conjured another one, although it was much shorter. She raised the shorter katana upwards and used it to deflect the blood needles, while she lowered the longer katana and swiped diagonally as the summoned being reached her.

The summoned being swung both her weapons with tremendous force that it made the wind howl with every attack.

Luntian and the summoned being went back and forth as they endlessly exchanged blows against each other. Terrifying shockwaves were unleashed as their weapons made contact with one another.

Luntian was dealing with the attack of the summoned being while also deflecting the continuous blood needles that weaved around them. Dealing with attacks on all directions were extremely difficult, as evidence of this, several parts of Luntian's body were now covered with wounds and blood. She flinched as her vision suddenly became blurry and she felt a splitting headache.

Her concentration faltered for just a second.

Even though it was just for a second, it was enough for the summoned being to see an opening. The being took a step backward and swung her pole-axe in an angle towards Luntian's neck. Luntian shook her head to try and clear her head. She wanted to block with the use of her katana, but both her hands were occupied. She tried to leap backwards in order to avoid, but she couldn't muster enough force and she slipped.

The surface of the skin on Luntian's neck was slit, but due to her falling to the ground it was quite shallow. But as she fell to the ground, the remaining blood needles weaved their way towards her and pierced all over her body.

"AAhh!"

Luntian let out a small scream of pain and grimaced as she felt the needle pierce through her flesh. The summoned being swung her sycthe downwards and Luntian tried to roll away to evade, but the summoned being grabbed Luntian by her remaining wing and drove her to the ground.

"An angel's wing is a thing of beauty."

The summoned being took her knee down on Luntian back pinning her. She leaned forward to Luntian's ear and whispered in a tone completely without emotions.

"And I am one that is summoned in order to rob a false life of its beauty."

She let go of both her weapons. She used her left hand and pushed Luntian's face to the ground, while her right hand grasped Luntian's wing tightly.

"Allow me to take it away."

The summoned being grabbed the wing much tighter and pulled away. Luntian screamed as she felt her flesh being torn ever so slowly. Blood sprouted from the torn flesh and splattered all over the summoned being's face. With a final "Hmpf", the summoned being with all her strength tore of Luntian's wing from her back completely.

Luntian twitched as she felt excruciating pain.

Was she going to lose like this?

No.

She didn't want to lose.

She couldn't lose.

The image of her saviour and absolute master filled her mind. Seeing the white face of Ainz Ooal Gown, Luntian felt a surge of energy within her.

Luntian shove her hands beneath her body and unleashed a spell.

"[Maximize Magic], [Emerald Sphere]"

A bright glow erupted from beneath Luntian and a terrifying explosion was unleashed engulfing both Luntian and the summoned being.

* * *

The forest was enveloped by a thick cloud of dust and dirt due to the explosion. A huge portion of the forest was now destroyed and a huge crater was now in its place. As the cloud of dirt and dust was beginning to dissipate, both Luntian and the summoned being could see each other slowly standing up.

Both of them were covered in wounds and blood. As if the rain didn't pour water, but blood upon them.

Luntian glared at the summoned being. Despite her shaky vision, she caught the image of the being clearly.

Her mana was now near empty, she had to finish this.

She looked around and saw several of her conjured weapon still intact. They were scattered all over the ground surrounding both of her and the summoned being. Conjuring another lance she shakily took a stance.

This was her last opportunity.

"Haaaaaaaa!"

She yelled out a battle cry and lunged towards the summoned being. The being no longer had her weapons, perhaps they were blown away by the explosion. She saw Luntian charging towards her and she opened her hand.

"[Bloodborn whip]"

A blood whip then formed on her open hand. Just as Luntian was about to reach her, she swiped the whip towards the angel with all her strength that it produced a sharp and distinct sound.

But her attack reached nothing.

"[Projection Magic: Swap Projection]"

Luntian disappeared and in her place a lance appeared. The blood whip swiped through the air and shattered the lance. The being took on a confused expression and looked around. It was too late when she finally noticed the presence of Luntian behind her.

Luntian swap places with one of her conjured weapon that laid on the ground behind the summoned being. She lunged forward as soon as she swapped place with her weapon and took her lance.

She lunged with utmost speed and plunged her lance through the summoned being's body. The being coughed up blood as she felt the lance tore through her flesh, she looked over her shoulder to Luntian and swiped her whip.

"[Projection Magic: Swap Projection]"

Luntian left her lance on the summoned being's body and once again swapped places with one of her conjured weapon and evaded the attack. Luntian felt agony as she moved around, she felt her flesh tore apart as she moved her limbs. Her blood left a trail as she moved from one place to another, it was as if she was a paintbrush that painted the ground with blood.

But Luntian endured the agony and pain.

She conjured weapons and lunged towards the summoned being to attack her, just as the summoned being retaliated she would swap places with her already-conjured weapons that were scattered all over the ground and evade. Then she would do it over and over again until the summoned being's body was now pierced all over with her lances.

Just as she plunged her last lance through the summoned being's body, Luntian leaped back in order to gain distance. Due to the serious injuries she had, Luntian fell on her knees as she landed. She vomited blood and her vision were beginning to darken.

 _Not yet._

 _Please._

She shakily raised her head and gaze upon the summoned being whom was also kneeling. Her body was now filled with lances and the ground she stood was now a puddle of blood.

"[Projection Magic: Shatter]"

The lances that pierced all over the summoned being's body glowed in a bright green light one by one. Afterwards each lance started to exploded one after another. The summoned being was now englulfed in explosion and blood splattered all over the place.

After the explosions diminished, the area was now filled in complete silence.

Luntian looked at her body and observed her injuries very seriously. Her knees were shaking, it was taking all her energy just to keep standing. Her mana was completely diminished, she can't cast recovery on herself.

Just as she was about to reach in her inventory space, she heard shuffling.

She hurriedly looked over towards the thick cloud of dust and dirt. Focusing her sight onto a single point, she caught glimpse of a shadow slowly moving. She stared in disbelief as the thick cloud disappeared over time and she beheld the image of the summoned being standing. Her body was completely drenched in blood and her flesh were torn here and there. Luntian glanced all over the body of the being and noticed that the markings all over her body that was once black had become completely red.

The bandages that covered the being's eyes slowly unraveled and fell gently down to the ground. Luntian could finally see her eyes. Her eyes were completely black besides the glowing red pupils, the markings on her body actually reached up to the corners of both her eyes.

The summoned being shakily turned her gaze upon Luntian and her eyes glowed as well as the markings all over her body.

"[Revenge Unfold]"

All of sudden Luntian felt something incredibly painful. She felt her flesh burning as if there were explosions completely engulfing her and it was followed by the feeling of having multiple sharp objects piercing all over her body.

She fell on her hands on knees to the ground as she cough up blood again and again.

Yes, it was as if she was feeling all the damage she has dealt to the summoned being on her own body.

Wounds opened here and there. Blooded sprouted from the wounds that ruptured and steam rose up from the burning flesh.

Luntian felt excruciating pain, but the thing that was on her mind was not the pain she was currently experiencing.

The face of Ainz Ooal Gown once again appeared in her mind.

Tears began to roll down from her eyes to her cheeks.

She sobbed.

What she was terrified of was the idea of her failing her master.

The idea of her being a disappointment to her master filled her entire being with dread.

Her heart ache so much that she felt like it was going to rupture.

Inside her mind she apologized.

 _I've failed you._

 _I'm afraid._

 _I'm so sorry._

 _Ainz-sama._

* * *

The undead magic caster held out his hand towards her as she knelt in defeat.

She looked at the undead bewildered by the unexpected gesture.

They just finished fighting one another and she lost.

But what her opponent did next surprised her.

Her eyes were wide due to the shock and she asked the undead in a strained voice what he means by the gesture he was taking.

The undead merely nodded his head gently and continued to reach out his hand.

"Come with us."

That was all it took.

Those words were more than enough.

The words spoken out meant everything to her.

She remembered the past where she silently watched in terror as her fellow NPCs in the guild Sol Arcadia were erased in front of her by their masters. Her voice wouldn't come out no matter how much she wanted to scream. Her body didn't move no matter how much she wanted to help her fellow npcs. She screamed and screamed inside her mind, but no one noticed.

She cried.

She didn't expect that things would turn out this way.

Her opponent just earlier now held out his hand to her.

Tears rolled to her cheeks and she began to sob.

She didn't realized how simple words could save her.

How an abandoned angel like her could be saved by just words.

She held out her hand and accepted the hand of the magic caster.

The undead then nodded and once again said his glorious name.

"I am Ainz Ooal Gown."

He then patted her head ever so gently.

At that moment she was saved.

At the moment she became alive again.

It became the happiest moment of her life.

She bowed the she would never disappoint him. With all her heart and soul she swore that she would do anything in her power to completely follow his order and make him proud.

With all her heart she gave thanks.

Thank you... for accepting an abandoned angel like me.

* * *

Luntian tried to crawl, but her limbs didn't move.

No matter how desperate she wanted to move, her body showed no reaction.

She clawed the ground so hard that her fingertips started to bleed underneath the fingernails.

But it was no use.

There was no strength left in her body.

Not even the slightest bit of strength remained.

After desperately trying to move her body and failing, Luntian felt her body go.

She gazed in front of her and she saw a face in her gradually dimming sight.

A skeletal face with two red orbs of light inside the empty eye sockets.

Once again, her tears began to bead up on the corner of her eyes and roll down her cheeks.

Luntian knew that there was no way Ainz was here.

But she wished that she could see the face of her absolute master one more time.

She wanted to apologize for being such a disappointment.

For failing him.

She wanted her master to pat her head one last time.

As her eyes lost their light, she manage to utter out a name.

"...Ainz...-sa...ma..."

At that moment, the angel, Luntian Spearmint, had died.

* * *

The angel lied motionlessly on top of a puddle of her blood and flesh.

She walked towards the angel slowly. Due to all the injuries that covered her body her body trembled after every step she took.

Just as the angel was below her, she spoke out.

"I'm... very impressed... To think that you would force me to use my ultimate skill."

She coughed up blood as she spoke.

She then grabbed the angel by the neck and raised her in order to meet her eyes.

The angel's eyes were sharp but they no longer carried color within them.

Her eyes were now dull and empty.

They were dead.

The angel's face was a wreck. Her face was drenched in both blood and rain. Blood mixed with with her saliva trailed down from her slightly-opened mouth.

Even though she knew that the angel was more or less dead, she was still cautious.

The angel was very dangerous.

That's why she had to make sure that she'd finish the angel completely.

She threw the angel down to the ground and unleashed one of her skills.

"[Bloodborn Wind]"

Waves of blood and dark energy were suddenly generated and quickly covered the angel as she lifelessly laid on the ground. The waves then increased in power and started to violently spin with the angel at its center. It was as if it was a hurricane made of blood and darkness with its eye on the angel.

Blood rained everywhere as the body of the angel got slowly minced to dust by the blood hurricane.

After a few moments the hurricane stopped and the angel's body was no longer seen.

She nodded to herself after confirming that there were no more trace of the angel's corpse. But she grimaced as she looked down on her own body and realized just how insane the damage to her own body was.

She had no way to recover her health and the number of skills she could still use were low due to her battle against the angel.

Hearing a sudden unnatural noise in her surroundings when she was about to leave made her stop in her tracks.

The main sound that could be heard was that of the rain pouring down.

But she was certain she heard something.

Finally noticing a presence after listening to her surroundings, she turned her gaze to the side beyond the trees and saw someone standing.

She had long golden hair with a huge portion of it covering the right side of her face. She wore black armor and was carrying a black lance. She had her hand up on a tree and her eyes were wide, as if she was seeing something straight out of her nightmares. Her lips were quivering so visibly.

Looking at the direction where the figure was staring at, she realized that she was looking at the place where the angel just laid moments earlier.

But of course, the angel's corpse were no longer there.

What remained was a puddle of blood.

The figure then parted her lips slightly and murmured something.

"...S-spearmint-sama?"

* * *

Rain continued to pour down as she walked through the forest.

Without a destination in mind, she just walked because she had nothing inside her mind.

No destination.

No goal.

All alone in a forest that was both drenched in rain and darkness she walked without pause.

She was unsure of herself.

Unsure of what purpose she had.

The moment she was called out she saw the image of an angel plunging her lance through a woman with wavy blonde hair.

She recognize the angel as not a natural being.

A false life.

She was summoned twice before in order to fight against false life.

Thus she concluded that the reason she was summoned to this new world was to battle against the angel, the false life.

But now that she had accomplished what she ought to do, she was confused.

She felt no emotions, but when she saw the angel's lifeless eyes and tears, she felt something akin to pity.

What was the name she said?

"...Ainz-sama?"

She uttered out the name that the angel said when she was laying on a puddle of her own blood.

All of a sudden she felt something.

An ominous presence.

She looked ahead and realized that the sensation she was feeling was originating a decent distance away in front of her.

Her weapons were now gone, lost in the battle against the angel.

So she summoned a blood whip.

Gripping the whip tightly, she ran towards the source of the ominous aura.

As she ran further and further ahead, the sensation she was feeling grew stronger.

Darkness.

She felt something dark was about to reach out in order to grab her.

Raising her whip, she lashed the whip vertically towards the direction where she felt the aura came from. She felt that she didn't manage to hit something, but at the moment she tried to retract her whip, something grabbed hold of it.

She tried to withdrew her whip but it was no use.

Even though she was gravely injured, she was sure that she could still muster reasonable strength.

Looking ahead in silence, she tried to sense if there was someone there.

No.

She was sure there was someone there.

Her senses had greatly weakened due to her injuries, but it was still good enough to sense that there was someone directly in front of her blending into the darkness of the forest.

After a brief moment of silence, she then finally heard the sound of footsteps.

She carefully gazed ahead trying to grab a sight of the figure ahead as soon as possible.

What came out was beautiful.

She had silver hair and a pair of seductive red eyes. Her facial features were fine and elegant. She wore a soft black evening dress that looked severely out of place inside a dark and damp forest. Her hand which were donned with white long laced glove wielded a strangely-shaped lance.

The figure spoke out in a seductive voice with a hint of hostility.

"My, my. Could you explain to me what just happened?"

 **To be Continued.**

* * *

 **Afterword**

My god. Another difficult chapter. My busy schedule keeps me from enjoying my free time to the fullest, but I always try to make time in order to read novels and write in order to unleash stress and just to relax. Even if it's brief, I'm always happy whenever I get the change to write or read. I consider it a blessing.

Well here's the chapter. This chapter was really difficult for me due to my weak points being action, but I see that I've improved when it comes to it. Still, it is still difficult for me. But I'm satisfied with this chapter.

Please message me if there are any mistakes regarding spelling, grammar, and continuity, and I will fix them immediately. It helps a lot.

I had to edit this chapter and add an additional part, because it seems that some readers got confused.

Thank you for reading and continuing to support this story!

See ya~!


	10. Chapter 10

Leinas felt cold.

Her entire body shivered as she felt the cold envelop her body.

It was no surprise why she was cold.

The combination of the rain pouring down on her and the wind rushing against her as she rode on horseback as she traversed through the forest would make any normal human being freeze. But due to her body being well-trained, she handled the cold much better than most.

Still, that didn't mean that she didn't mind the cold.

She narrowed her eyes as countless raindrops landed on her face. Her eyesight was limited due to the heavy rainfall.

Feeling multiple tremors and hearing several loud noises coming from the direction in front of her, she was sure that she was heading the right direction.

Where was she going?

She was heading to where the angel, Luntian Spearmint is.

Her life should've been already lost after the battle with the blonde woman.

But here she was, still breathing.

Leinas was sure that she was alive because Luntian Spearmint was kind enough to heal her and keep her safe. It was no exaggeration to say that she owe Luntian Spearmint her life. In fact, Leinas actually felt joy at the thought.

Leinas was brought back from her thought by another tremor. The tremor this time was much stronger than the ones that came before it. Her horse stopped and it took Leinas quite a while before she could command her horse to continue on its path.

She was unsure why she was rushing through the forest towards the direction where she thinks Luntian Spearmint was at.

Luntian Spearmint was incredibly powerful.

She singlehandedly wiped out an army that threatened to destroy the capital of the Baharuth Empire with just a single powerful spell and saved countless civilians.

There were no reasons why she had to do this, but she did so anyway.

The angel was both powerful and kind. So Leinas was certain that she would not lose to the group of humans that instigated the attack on Artwintar.

But there was something off with what Leinas was feeling

There was a feeling of dread deep inside her.

Like there was something wrong that was about to happen.

As she continued to traverse through the forest, the feeling of dread became much stronger that she actually felt like her body was being punctured by countless invisible needles.

All of a sudden a huge explosion erupted that sent powerful shockwaves throughout the forest. The shockwave went towards the direction of Leinas and she was sent flying by the shockwave along with her horse.

She became covered in mud as she rolled over the ground. She stood up hastily and glanced back at her horse. Her horse was slowly standing up. Leinas whistled for her horse, but her horse ran away in the opposite direction as soon as it managed to stand up.

Leinas clicked her tongue at the misfortune.

Turning her gaze towards the direction she was heading to, she felt a strong gust of wind brush against her. She hugged herself in order to calm down.

Walking forward with shaking steps, Leinas shivered violently.

After each step, the feeling of oppression became much stronger and Leinas found it hard to keep herself conscious. Her vision became blurry and shaky, but Leinas persevered and continued on.

It was quite a while until the feeling of oppression was erased by a strong blow of wind. The wind howled violently throughout the forest making the trees and leaves shake in response.

Leinas could see a light of red dancing just in front of her. She strengthen her legs and took several more steps forward. She grabbed hold of a tree for support and with one more step she reached an open area inside the forest.

The area was in ruins. The ground was destroyed and several craters were now on the ground. The trees that enveloped the area were all broken and bent. The smell blood covered the area.

Leinas flinched as she felt another terrifying gust of wind. She narrowed her eyes and tried her hardest to see where the source of the wind was coming from.

What she saw was something she hoped she could only see in her nightmares.

 _No._

 _It can't be._

 _Please don't be true._

In her vision, she saw the body of the angel, Luntian Spearmint, being enveloped by a hurricane of red and black wind. Luntian laid on the ground without any trace of movement.

Leinas hoped that she would move. She hoped that she would stand up even inside the hurricane of red and black, but it was not the case.

Luntian did not move in the slightest even as the wind gradually minced her body to bloody mess.

Leinas wanted to cry out.

She wanted to scream and call out the angel's name, but her voice just wouldn't come out.

Feeling her legs go numb as she tried to move them, she remained in place as she watched in horror.

After a while the hurricane disappeared and what remained of Luntian's body was a bloody puddle.

She stared wide-eyed with tears now beading up in the corner of her eyes at the place where Luntian laid just moments ago.

Leinas called out with a voice that was close to a whimper.

"...S-spearmint...-sama?"

No response was heard.

She knew there could be no response.

But even so, she hoped that somehow Luntian Spearmint was still alive.

Her savior was still alive.

Leinas' breathing became much more ragged and her tears were now rolling down to her cheeks.

She turned her gaze towards the woman whom was standing at the side.

The woman was covered in wounds and was drenched in blood. Parts of her flesh were exposed on her body. She looked at Leinas like she was seeing a harmless little animal.

Leinas gripped her fist much tighter. The more she looked at the woman the more uncontrollable emotions welled up inside her. The image of Luntian smiling appeared inside her mind and her heart sunk deeper. The thought of never seeing that smile again filled her with the feeling of dread and despair.

Grasping her fist much tighter, she unleashed a martial art.

"[Artificial Stimulation]"

This was a martial art that she has only used once before. This martial art that greatly inceases all of the Leinas' abilities, but it comes with a great cost. The great increase in her ability lasts for only a single minute and after the effects end Leinas would feel incredible pain althroughout her body for a day.

Veins became visible on the surface of Leinas' face as she activated the martial art. Leinas felt the blood rushing through her veins speed up and her body felt much hotter than regular.

She knew that there was no way she could beat someone Luntian couldn't beat, but she didn't stop in her tracks.

Leinas wailed as she charged towards the woman.

She swung her lance above her head and slashed sideways.

The woman -even if injured- swiftly blocked her strike with her wrist without much trouble.

Leinas gritted her teeth.

She was shaking.

She was scared, but she couldn't stop herself.

She didn't want to stop.

Leinas then spun her lance and its blade began to glow in a reddish-orange color.

"{Explosion}!"

A violent, but controlled explosion erupted.

Dust and dirt scattered around the air due to the explosion.

Leinas leapt back and took a guard stance as she waited for the cloud of dust and dirt to disappear. Her face turned to that of despair as she saw the woman standing still after the cloud disappeared.

The woman was severely injured from her battle with Luntian Spearmint. But even with her injured, she was still leagues above Leinas when it comes to power.

Leinas bit her lip.

Even with the use of her martial art, Leinas still couldn't harm the woman.

Her heart sunk much deeper.

She felt so disgusted with herself that she wanted to throw up.

Leinas then charged towards the woman in an instant and began to swung her lance multiple times.

However, the woman merely blocked each of her attacks with just her arms.

Leinas gritted her teeth as she despised her uselessness.

 _It's useless._

 _I'm so worthless._

 _I'm so sorry, Spearmint-sama._

The woman then caught Leinas' lance and pulled Leinas closer to her.

"I've no interest in you, human."

The woman raised her leg and gave Leinas a kick in her stomach.

Leinas flew hard backwards and she came into contact with a tree. With a loud thud, Leinas fell to the ground. She grimaced as felt a surging pain on her back.

Despite the pain she was feeling with her body, Leinas managed to get herself up with the help of her lance.

The moment she stood up, Leinas charged again.

She swung her lance without pause, but the woman just easily dodged all her attacks. Leinas' attacks might seem like a wild flurry of attacks at first glance, but each of her swings were calculated and were coupled with such force that the wind howled as her lance traveled in an arc. However, the woman she was against was evading all of her attacks with ease, it spoke of just how powerful the woman is.

Leinas then withdrew her lance and in a split second thrust it forward. The woman evaded nimbly by tilting her head sideways, as the woman was occupied by the lance, Leinas raised her leg and performed a roundhouse kick.

Even though the speed of Leinas' kick was astounding, the woman she was up against merely caught her leg. Then with one swift following movement, the woman lifted her leg way up over head and swung it down with terrifying force. Leinas' shoulder produced a nerve-wrecking 'crack' sound as it dislocated from receiving the axe kick.

"AAAaaaHhhh!"

Before Leinas could collect herself from her dislocated shoulder, the woman then threw a fist at Leinas' face. With a loud sound, Leinas violently crashed to the ground.

Leinas clenched her teeth as she felt excruciating pain on her face.

Without even saying a word, the woman turned her back and started to slowly walk away.

Leinas looked up and noticed this.

She yelled at the woman.

"Where are you going!? GET BACK HERE!"

The woman stopped in her tracks and looked back. The expression the woman wore on her face as she looked back on Leinas was that of a person looking back on something akin to garbage.

"I've no interest in you. You're a waste of time, human."

With just those words the woman left without even looking back.

Leinas' face twisted as she felt incredible pain all over her body. She butted the ground with her head as she bit her lip. With her trembling hands, she grasped the dirt tightly.

She turned her head and gazed towards the location where Luntian's body was laying just moments before.

Her tears rolled down her cheeks as she began to sob. She bit her lip so hard that blood dripped from it.

With trembling hands, she slowly crawled over to where Luntian was once was using her movable arm. Reaching the spot, Leinas' body collapse.

Her heart clenched painfully as she continued to sob.

She blamed herself.

She should've went to Luntian as fast she could. She should've moved when she saw the body of Luntian being grinded to a bloody mess. Her body couldn't move, but she should've forced her body even if meant breaking her bones.

 _I am so useless._

 _I couldn't even do anything._

 _Nothing at all!_

 _I hate myself!_

 _I'm so sorry._

 _I'm really sorry._

 _I want to see you again._

She continued to sob as the rain continued to pour down heavily.

* * *

Several loud noises echoed throughout the forest.

What followed the loud noises were intense wind that shook everything that it brushed against.

She leapt back as the girl with platinum hair lunged towards her. Opening her hands, she unleashed an attack.

"[Bloodborn flames]"

On her open palms, intense flames in the color of red and black sprouted. She hurled the flames towards the girl.

The flames flew through the air with tremendous force making the wind sound like it was howling.

The girl merely smile in response and put out her lance as the flames made into contact with her.

With a gushing sound, the blood in the form of flames then morphed into a stream and gently rushed high up in the air like a river, and the remaining embers faded away into nothing.

There it was again.

No matter how many times she tried to attack the girl using her skills, her attacks would only get blocked by the girl's hands or be absorbed by the glowing crimson orb floating just above the head of the girl with platinum hair.

The girl with platinum hair had the ability to manipulate blood to a very high degree. Thus, it made most of her attacks useless to the girl.

With a giggle the girl leapt towards her with terrifying speed that it looked like she was teleporting. The girl then swung her lance sideways.

She bent her body in order to avoid, but as she was trying to resume a normal stance the girl reached out her hand and grasp her neck. Her neck made a crunching sound as the girl gripped it tightly as she raised her up in the air.

The girl then spoke in an alluring and enchanting voice.

"This one only desired to know what happened here, but you attacked without any warnings whatsoever. You are terribly lacking in manners."

She struggled to escape the girl's grasp, but the girl had unbelievable strength considering her slim build. Even if she was injured, she was certain that she can muster adequate strength.

So she concluded in her mind that the girl she was facing now was no ordinary girl.

That was to be expected. The girl wasn't even human.

She was a false life.

With her drool rolling out from the corner of her mouth, she managed to utter out a few words.

"...I...I-I have no desire... to explain myself... to a false life..."

Hearing this, the girl with the platinum hair narrowed her eyes in displeasure.

The girl then raised her overhead and with incredible force threw her down to the ground.

The ground shook violently as she landed on the ground.

She spat out blood as she felt an intense pain radiating from her back.

The girl then brushed her platinum hair with her hand and spoke in a tone with clear displeasure.

"This is the first time I've been called that. And I have to say... I hate it. "False life"."

The girl then kicked her so hard that she was sent flying through several trees.

With a crack she collapsed on the ground.

She desperately tried to stand with her trembling legs.

As she stood up, she gazed towards the girl whom was walking casually towards her.

"This one's name is Shalltear Bloodfallen. It disgusts me to be called in that term, so please try to refer to me by my beautiful name. You should feel honored to refer to me with my name. Well, it will not matter in the future. Since you are to be slain by me."

A name.

The false life had a name.

Even that angel had a name she was called by.

But what about her?

She grabbed her head with her hand and flinched as she felt a splitting headache.

She wondered.

What was she called by.

What was her purpose.

She didn't have a name nor did she have any remaining purpose. The one who called her out to this world was gone. In truth, she didn't exactly know the reason why she was called out.

The moment she opened her eyes she saw a false life in the form of an angel and at that moment she had concluded that that was the reason she was called out.

To slay a false life.

But what does define a false life to her? A being that was unnatural? A being that is not monster nor man?

She was brought back from her thoughts by the sudden sound of something rushing through the wind.

Looking towards the direction of Shalltear, she saw a lance that looked like it was made from darkness flying straight at her.

Tilting her head to the side she managed to evade the lance by a hair's breadth.

Then Shalltear appeared right in front of her in a blink of an eye, it was as if she teleported. Shalltear raised her hand and in one following swift movement, used her back hand to slap her across the face.

The strength of Shalltear made her flew to the ground tumbling.

She used the momentum of her tumble and flipped her body backwards to resume a proper stance. Feeling the radiating pain from her cheek, she winced.

"Ahaha."

Shalltear let out a cute giggle as she looked at her hand in satisfaction.

With blood on her hand, she smiled. Shalltear licked the blood clean off her hand in a very erotic manner. Her eyes glowed in a crimson color as she gazed over with a seductive smile on her lips.

"You may be lacking in manners, but you taste quite good. I would consider you being my toy-" Shalltear then lifted her skirt up and raised one her legs forward. "-If you were to crawl beneath my feet and lick my sole."

The sight of Shalltear mocking her in such an arrogant manner fueled her mind with irritation, but there was nothing she could do. She was severely injured and used up most of her skills during her fight with the angel from before.

Then she wondered Why do she still bother to live?

She no longer had any purpose. The one who summoned her was gone, her existence in this world had no meaning. No, did it have any meaning in the first place? She was only summoned and used to kill. To kill false lives.

Then in a split second she saw the image of the angel inside her mind. The scene of the angel desperately trying to crawl in order to fight.

She remembered the name the angel had said in her last breath.

In a raspy voice she repeated the name.

"...Ainz-sama... was it?"

Hearing the uttered out name, Shalltear stopped in her tracks. Shalltear stared with curious eyes as she observed in silence for a bit.

"Why have you spoken that name?"

She was surprised at the sudden shift in tone of Shalltear, but she didn't give any response at Shalltear's question.

Shalltear brushed her hair with her hand and her eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Speak you uncultured soul. Why do you know that name?"

No response was hear again.

In truth, there was no response to say.

She honestly didn't know why she had spoken out that name. The image of the angel saying that name suddenly popped inside her mind, and she felt weird somehow. Like something was wrong inside her.

What was she feeling?

She didn't really know.

She was then pulled out of her train of thoughts as she felt a terrifying malicious aura enveloping her.

Looking back at Shalltear, she saw that Shalltear was now emiting a very dark aura around her body.

Shalltear stomp her foot on the ground and it caved in due to the sheer force.

"Since you know Ainz-sama... You might be a danger to him. I will no longer hold back."

* * *

In truth, Shalltear wanted to bathe in blood and let loose. However, she was scared of making the same mistake she did a while back.

Her master, Ainz Ooal Gown, was merciful enough to forgive her, but Shalltear will never forget her mistake ever.

She desired to never make the same mistake again.

To never disappoint her absolute master once again.

With that in her mind, Shalltear put out both her hands with open palms in front of her chest, it was as if she was giving an offering to someone. The crimson orb weaved through the air and floated just a few inches above Shalltear's open palms. It began to pulsate like a heart that had just awoken and then the crimson orb plunged down towards the ground. However, instead of it splattering all over the ground, it merely sunk and formed ripples on the ground's surface, it was as if the ground was made of water.

The blood collected by [Blood Pool] could be used in a number of ways like skill improvement or object manifestation, right now, it was used as a substitute for mana consumption.

The ground began to shine in a dark-red glow. Multiple bubbles of blood began to float up to the air from the ground.

Soon a purplish-black mist slowly crept out from the ground where Shalltear stood. It looked some sort of miasma. The sound of something being clawed could be heard and it was closely followed by wails of pain and anguished. Moans of despair completely enveloped the area which took a darker turn in atmosphere. Fingers then clawed out from the miasma-covered ground inch by inch.

Shalltear's eyes glowed and she finally casted her skill.

"[Nethergrasp]"

Instantly after the activation of skill, countless pale white, slender arms shoot out from the miasma and danced through the air. The countless arms danced through the air very unnaturally as countless wails of anguish grew louder and louder.

The scene of countless arms swaying followed by the deafening cries made it look like a bizzarre scene of gore.

Shalltear then opened her arms like she was welcoming something.

Immediately after doing the gesture, the countless arms lunged forward.

She felt dread.

As countless arms flew straight at her, she enchanted her hands with blood and made them sharper than regular blades. Slashing each of the arms that came at her, she couldn't help but feel her body tremble.

What was she feeling?

Was she afraid?

Was there any reason for her to be afraid?

There should no point in her staying alive. Her purpose was to kill, and if she can't do that, then she could just die.

That was all.

But why was she struggling?

Her opponent clearly outmatches her in her current state. If she was in perfect condition, she could've gave a decent fight. But then again, her skills are completely countered by her current opponent's ability.

So why was she fighting still?

Soon she was brought back from her thoughts as she felt her shoulder get torn by a hand that went pass through her defense.

Looking around her as she swung her hands to slash the incoming hands, she realized that her situation was growing worse.

The number hands seemed to have increased gradually through the passage of time. The miasma covering the ground seemed to have expanded greatly and the number of arms that sprouted from it has increased alongside the pale white slender arms had completely filled her vision.

The scene gave her the impression of a deep forest with countless white arms as trees and instead of the sound of wind, the sound of wails and cries filled the area.

Then she noticed Shalltear from the corner of her eyes.

Shalltear was now slowly getting near her. Shalltear was floating a feet above the ground and the miasma seems to be following her. No, Shalltear was not floating. Shalltear may have seemed to be floating at first glance, but in truth she was standing atop of multiple pale white arms.

As Shalltear got closer and closer, the pale white arms grew wilder and more violent.

She grimaced.

All of sudden, she then felt something grab her right hand. She looked down towards it and noticed a singular arm grasping it tightly. Raising her other hand, she intended to slash the pale white arm in order to free herself. However, before she could do that, another arm grabbed hold of her left hand.

Looking around, she noticed that numerous arms were now beginning to grab hold of every part of her body. Their grasp was so tight that she felt pain from each arm grabbing hold of her limbs.

Before long, she was completely coiled around and ensnared by countless arms.

She struggled to try and break free, but it was no use.

All she could do now was wait helplessly as Shalltear slowly approached her.

Once Shalltear was right in front of her, she felt the intense hostility radiating from Shalltear.

This hostility was due to the name she uttered out earlier.

Shalltear played with a strand of her platinum hair as she asked.

"Now then. Explain why you know of Ainz-sama."

Ainz-sama

It was the same name the angel had said earlier.

This confirmed that Shalltear and the angel from before are allies or at the very least on the same side.

"Clearly you have not uttered out that magnificent name without any reason or logic, did you not?"

She had no answer.

Truthfully, she didn't really have an answer.

Shalltear cocked her head to the side and looked at one group of arms. Then the group arms grasping the right hand increased the force in their grip and slowly pulled the arm away.

Slowly the sound of flesh being torn could be heard as blood began to splatter.

"AAAAAAAAAhhhhhh!"

She let out a scream as felt the pain of having her limb torn off.

Shalltear then cocked her head to the other side and asked again in a much more displeased tone.

"Try to answer. I'm growing ever so impatient."

But no reply was hear.

Her response was to simply look away from Shalltear.

Shalltear furrowed her brows and narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"You are wasting moonlight."

One hand swiftly rose up and then cupped her face. While having her face held tightly, the hand forced her head towards Shalltear.

Shalltear's eyes then glowed in a color mix of red and pink.

Without any hesitation nor restraint, she explained everything that she knew to Shalltear.

When she came to, she was surprised by Shalltear's face.

Her expression was that of shock. Her eyes were wide, her lips slightly trembling. She put up her hand on her face in an expression of sadness.

Why was Shalltear wearing that expression?

She tried hard to think, but nothing came up in her mind. She does remember that she blacked out for a bit and when she came to she was welcome by the sight of Shalltear's shocked expression.

Shalltear then looked up at the rainy sky and spoke in a tone of melancholy.

"That stupid girl."

Shalltear closed her eyes for a minute and when she opened her eyes again her gaze became to that of rage.

With a clap, the countless arms then began to twist. Her limbs were being twisted slowly and the pain was unbearable.

But her thoughts were not of her pain, but something else.

Something had sparked inside her.

Because of her current situation, because of the pain she was experiencing right now. Because of her fight with Shalltear and the angel. But mostly, because of her memory of the angel desperately trying to crawl.

Because of all this, something had awakened inside her.

It became obvious to her now.

Why she was struggling so hard to live, why she was fighting to the bitter end. Why she didn't want to die.

Her purpose.

All this time she thought her purpose was solely to kill and nothing else.

To kill false lives.

That was all.

But deep inside she knew something was wrong. That something was missing.

It became bit clearer when she faced against the angel. The way the angel fought so much. The way the angel tried to stay alive and fulfill her purpose.

Ainz-sama.

The angel's purpose was to serve her master.

To serve this "Ainz-sama."

It's clear that Shalltear share the same purpose as her.

Now that she understand this, It became obvious what bothered her.

She was feeling jealous.

The mere notion was ridiculous, but it was something she could not deny. Both the angel and Shalltear had a clear purpose, and they both happily serve their purpose. They both have names and a purpose to live by.

She had none.

Nothing at all.

Not a single thing, and she hated the idea of that.

She called them false lives, but she couldn't been more wrong.

Because now she understands. It was clear to her now, that in truth, she was the False Life.

As she vomited blood and felt incredible pain as her body twisted in unnatural ways, she chuckled sadly.

Shalltear took noticed of this and asked in a curious tone.

"You're laughing now? Perhaps you've gone insane?"

Countless sound of crack and snap echoed out.

"...I-i wonder..."

"What?"

After a brief silence besides the sound of bone cracking and snapping coupled with the sound of flesh being slowly torn apart, she spoke in a trebling voice.

"...How nice could it be... to serve this... Ainz-sama..."

Shalltear's eyes grew wide but in almost an instant narrowed in displeasure.

With one final snap, her neck was dislocated.

Shalltear deactivated her skill and the countless pale white arms disappeared. Soon, the miasma then began to become lighter and lighter in color until it finally faded away.

Her body then fell to the ground and made disgusting sound as it fell. As the body laid without any signs of life, it began to disintegrate into small ash-like fragments. Slowly. the fragments took form of a big scroll.

Shalltear grabbed the scroll and looked at it closely.

"That's something too good for you to happen." then she looked to one direction in the forest and her expression turned to that of sadness. "...Luntian."

* * *

Leinas was still sobbing as she knelt inside the forest.

She felt so cold.

Even though it was raining, Leinas was sure she wasn't cold due to the downpour of rain.

It wasn't long before she could hear a sound resembling that of footsteps.

Leinas was sure the sound was very far in distance, but the moment she looked up, she locked gazes with a beautiful girl with long platinum hair. She wore soft black evening dress that looked much more fitting in party hosted by the royal family than inside a forest.

But what caught Leinas' attention the most was her eyes.

Her eyes were crimson and seemed very deep like an abyss.

Leinas' senses told her that the girl was no ordinary being. She was certain that the girl was very dangerous and powerful, despite her young and delicate appearance.

Leinas tried to think of something to do, but before she could move the girl spoke and it caught Leinas off-guard.

"...Is this the place of your final moments, Luntian?"

The girl with platinum hair looked down on the puddle of blood that once was Luntian Spearmint. Her voice was small and carried a hint of sadness within it.

Leinas caught off guard, she asked the girl in small and weak voice.

"..Y-you know of Spearmint-sama?"

This was when the girl turned her gazed down to Leinas. The girl narrowed her eyes as she looked upon Leinas.

Leinas felt scared but something assured her.

The girl's eyes then began to glow in a color mix of red and pink.

Leinas braced herself for an attack, but nothing happened. Looking up, Leinas saw the girl with a shocked expression.

The girl's eyesight traveled to that of the side of Leinas' head and Leinas followed her eyesight. She realized that the girl was looking at the green ribbon attached firmly to the side of her head.

Shalltear then-with speed only comparable to that of lightning-grabbed Leinas by her collar and raised her up.

"That green ribbon, pray tell how you obtained it?"

Leinas didn't know what to say.

Was she an enemy or was she an ally or friend of Luntian Spearmint.

It was reasonable if she were to be an ally of Luntian, after all, Luntian did served the Sorcerer King who governed powerful beings. But Leinas also understood now that there were beings who could at the very least rival them in power.

Not knowing what to say in response, Leinas drowned in her thoughts. She was wondering what would happen if she were to say the truth.

Will the ribbon be taken from her?

That was something Leinas feared. The green ribbon that was attached firmly to the side of her head was something given to her by Luntian Spearmint. It was no question that it was something incredibly dear to Leinas. If she were to be given a choice, she would fight back even if it caused her life just to protect the ribbon.

Perhaps the girl guessed what Leinas was thinking, because she spoke again. This time, in a tone that was much gentler than before, but still it carried a tint of hostility to it.

"That ribbon was made by Luntian. An item that can give you the ability to resist multiple mind spells."

The girl then threw Leinas down to the ground.

Leinas grimaced as she felt a bit of pain from her landing.

As Leinas looked back to the girl, she asked again.

"Do you know spearmint-sama?"

The girl looked at Leinas in silence for a decent amount time before she finally sighed and gave a reply.

"Yes. She's an acquai... -a friend of mine." The girl then looked around as if she was trying to see if there was no one eavesdropping. "I'm from the Sorcerous Kingdom as well. I serve the Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown-sama."

There was a chance that the girl could be lying, but that doesn't seemed to be the case.

Leinas gently grasped the green ribbon attached to the side of her head and in a weak voice explained everything that has happened.

After explaining everything she could, Leinas looked at the girl and saw her with an expression of sadness.

The girl put her palm up her face and gently shook her head.

"You are too nice... Luntian."

Hearing the girl say those words with a hint of sadness, Leinas became certain that the girl she was looking at now, is really an ally of Luntian Spearmint.

Leinas then without any hesitation knelt in front of the girl with her head hung so low in touched the ground.

"Please! I beg of you! May I ask if you can somehow bring back Spearmint-sama! Please!"

Leinas didn't care about her pride or anything anymore.

All she wanted was to see Luntian again and for Luntian to smile again.

She thought surely the powerful Sorcerer king could find a way.

Leinas was afraid of the Sorcerer king and his subordinates, but after meeting Luntian, she began to see something else. She began to understand that darkness isn't always terrifying. That darkness doesn't always represent evil. That even in darkness there was light.

That light and darkness could coapt well together.

Luntian Spearmint was the proof of that.

Thus she pleaded.

Leinas looked up and saw the girl with a trouble expression.

She didn't know what to make of the girl's expression.

Then slowly, the girl raised her hand. Leinas didn't know what the gesture meant.

With a swing of the girl's hand, Leinas vision blackened. Before she could completely lose consciousness she heard the girl say something in a very worried tone.

"...How do I explain this to Ainz-sama."

* * *

Leinas looked in the mirror with a blank expression on her face.

The room was quite dark, the only thing giving light was a small lamp on top of a small dresser.

She was wearing her sleep attire which was plain and unattractive.

But what was the point of her wearing attractive clothes?

No matter how beautiful the clothes she would wear, it will only serve to increased the displeasure of seeing her horrible visage. The current state of her physical appearance was too horrendous to be overlooked with just the use of expensive and attractive clothes.

She raised her hand and slowly took of her clothes.

Now without her clothes, she could see her entire body without anything hidden. She winced as she saw the horrible disfigurement of the right side of her face down to the upper side of her right breast.

Remembering how the people in her life reacted when she became like this, she didn't blame them. The expressions on her parents' face as they saw her and the string of words they had said was deeply engraved in Leinas' heart. The horrified look of her fiance and his words of rejection was far too severe for Leinas to forget so quickly.

Leinas produced neither signs of blame on them nor did she try to protect herself with her own words. She just stood there without opening her mouth as the people in her life spewed out hurtful words one after another. She accepted their looks of disdain and disgust without ever spouting words back.

She understood why they spat out those words and gave her those scornful looks.

Raising her hands up, she gripped her face as tears began to fall uncontrollably.

"...I-i don't even want to see myself."

She sobbed continuously as she felt colder and colder.

A monster.

A grotesque.

A hideous creature.

Remembering how her parents and fiance reacted to her appearance once more, her cries became louder.

She continued to cry as she completely understood that the words said to her was correct.

There was nothing beautiful about her.

Not a single thing.

"I'm an ugly monster."

"That's not true. Don't say that."

All of a sudden a voice other than her own could be heard.

The voice carried warmth and sincerity to it.

Leinas looked back and saw a extraordinarily beautiful woman with flowing white hair. Beautiful white wings were folded at her back. Her skin seemed to glow so radiantly. Her eyes were so sharp but at the same time, they were relaxing.

The color of mints.

The woman gently caressed the right side of Leinas' face and smiled gently.

With eyes full of honesty and sincerity, she spoke in a clear tone completely devoid of any signs of lie.

"I can say this with most certainty... You are one of the most beautiful spectacle I've ever seen, Leinas-san."

Leinas opened her eyes and saw a ceiling of some room.

She sat up and noticed that she was laying on a bed.

Looking around, she observed that this was one of the rooms inside the castle of Arwintar that were meant for guests.

She didn't know what happened.

The last thing she could remember was her meeting the girl with the platinum hair.

She had no idea how she had been transported to this place and how much time has passed while she was unconscious.

It couldn't been more than a day.

Then something popped inside her mind.

She immediately put her hand at the side of her head in a rushed manner and gently removed the thing that was attached there.

A green ribbon was at her hand.

She looked at it tenderly and smiled. Soon, tears started to to fall down to the ribbon from her eyes.

Her life changed so suddenly. Just with the appearance of one person, her life completely turned around. But like a dream, it disappeared all too quickly.

She sobbed.

"I'm sorry for crying so much. But, please allow me to cry for now... Because I...I-"

It was there.

Her budding emotions towards the angel Luntian Spearmint.

She wanted to say it out loud. But felt like she can't, because she wasn't worthy. So she swallowed her emotions, at least for now.

Though their time together was very brief, Luntian made so much of an impact on Leinas' life.

After resolving that this would be her last time crying, Leinas wiped her tears.

She need to do something.

But what?

She had no idea.

At this point, Leinas hated her uselessness.

She must find a way.

Slowly, Leinas stood up.

As she was tidying up the bed, she noticed something at the corner of her eyes. Looking at the side of the room, she saw a dark violet envelope on top of a wooden dresser.

Walking up to it, she took the envelope and turned it to look at the back. At the back there was an emblem that Leinas could recognize. It was the emblem of the Sorcerous Kingdom.

Leinas felt time slow down as she got nervous.

With slightly shaking hand she opened the enveloped and took out the letter inside. She opened the letter and read the contents. After reading the content of the letter, Leinas closed her eyes.

It was long while before Leinas opened her eyes again.

She walked to the window and opened it.

The morning sunlight shone over to Leinas as her gaze traveled far to the distance.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Afterword**

Hello everyone! It's been a while hasn't it?

First of all, I want to apologize. It seems that the previous chapter was quite confusing and confused some readers, for that I sincerely apologize. I edited the chapter, tweaked it a bit in order to make it at the very least less confusing.

Second, another apology. This chapter took so long to publish. I'm sorry. In truth, this chapter could've been published much much earlier and could've turned out differently, but I lost my files due to the need to format my external hard drive, it slip my mind that the chapters I've been writing has been saved there. I tried to look for the extra files on my laptop, and there were files but not of the new chapters. So I had to write this chapter from scratch again and thinking of the chapter layout and details again was very difficult and I stumbled into an writer's block.

Seeing the story get followed and favorite made me very happy. And reading the reviews for the story was very helpful in making me get over the block and continue writing.

Thank you.

Hope you enjoy the chapter. If you see any mistakes in grammar, spelling, continuity, please send me a message and I will fix them as soon as I can.

See ya~


	11. Final Chapter

A month has passed since the attack on Arwintar.

Many lives were lost and many homes were destroyed. The situation could've turn for the worst if it weren't for the ambassador of the Sorcerous Kingdom, Luntian Spearmint. With the powerful angel's aid, countless were saved and the destruction of the capital didn't go any further.

Traces of the attack could still be seen inside the capital. Repairs had started just ten days after the attack, but without much manpower, it took a long time before the repairs could actually bear fruit. Even with the help of the emperor's top soldiers, it would've taken atleast several months or years before the repairs could've finished.

The reason why the repairs in Arwintar went on fast was because of the help of the Sorcerous Kingdom. The Baharuth Empire was now a vassal state of the Sorcerous Kingdom, of course the process of vassalage didn't get finalized without any problems whatsover, there were questions about the motives of the Sorcerous Kingdom after all.

Countless were afraid of the might of the Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown, and the fact of him being a powerful undead magic caster did no help in easing the frightened hearts of the people of the Baharuth Empire. But the mistrust against the Sorcerer King has somewhat lessened a great amount due to the actions of a certain individual.

The angel, Luntian Spearmint.

The sole idea of an angel being in service to a undead magic caster defied all sense and logic. Many questioned the true nature of the angel and viewed her with mistrust. That alone could've guaranteed their doom. After all, the angel was a powerful being, and such rude actions warranted punishment. But the angel blew all of the mistrust given to her. She went on in Arwintar with a gentle smile on her lips and kind eyes. She spoke in a voice that carried sincerity and kindness. Everyone that was near her presence felt refreshed and warm. She treated everyone without exception with sincere kindness.

The actions of the angel during the attack on Arwintar was the final gesture that erased any negative thoughts about her and everyone finally viewed her with respect and awe. Even though she wouldn't really gain anything if she saved the people, she still rushed throughout the city and saved as many people as she could. While she flew around and tried to save as many as she can, she commanded her minions as well to divide themselves and give aid any who are in need of help.

To those whom were saved in their most dire situation, the sight of the Luntian Spearmint descending was nothing less than divine. As light descended, the hostile darkness that enveloped were extinguished without leaving any trace. The angel moved gracefully as if she was dancing, and the people couldn't help but be entranced at the sight. The people wept as they saw the angel's smile as she confirmed that they were alright.

The angel's sincere actions and her kindness washed away any caution against her and the people saw her as their saviour.

Due to Luntian Spearmint, the hostility and misconception against the Sorcerous Kingdom and its ruler, has greatly lessened. Thus when aid from the Sorcerous Kingdom came, the people welcomed them without much problem. Of course they were still greatly cautious, it was the Sorcerous Kingdom after all. But they still welcomed the troops from the Sorcerous Kingdom without any misgivings in any form.

The mistrust towards the Sorcerous Kingdom has greatly lessened even further when the troops of the Ainz Ooal Gown, gave aid in the repairs inside Arwintar. Due to the damage, the resources in Arwintar has been greatly reduced, but the Sorcerous kingdom has generously donated a great deal of food, clothes, and other resources. With the help of the angel, Luntian Spearmint, and the following actions from the Sorcerous Kingdom, the perspective towards the Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown, has grown more positive as time passes by.

There were still some who viewed all the events that has transpired as one big scheme of the Sorcerer King, but they were overshadowed by the majority whom has started to view the Sorcerous Kingdom in a new light.

One day, the Sorcerer king, Ainz Ooal Gown, visited the capital himself. While there were people whom are still afraid of him, not a single word nor act of rudeness was given to him. It was also a big help that he seemed more human in person. He came in order to finalized the vassalage and he had a talk with the Baharuth Emperor, Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix.

It was then decided that the vassalage would happen after the repairs on Arwintar has been completed. The Sorcerer King said that this will gave the citizens time to recover and adjust to their changing surroundings.

Inside Jircniv's mind there was thought about the man whom he was conversing with.

 _Luntian Speamint-san is right, the Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown, can be kind._

* * *

The morning sun shone in a comfortable light high up in the sky. Laughter could be heard as the repairs in the city went on. Children played around while the adults gathered and helped each other. Numerous soldiers were guarding the place while some of them also help in the manual labor.

"I still can't believe after all this time."

One adult man casually spoke as she wiped his forehead with his arm.

"Such a scene like this..." He looked back and saw several undead carrying tons of heavy material that was to be used in the repairs. "It's really unbelievable."

"Indeed."

A soldier wearing light leather armor spoke as he approached the group of workers doing the repairs.

"Even with them around, I don't feel like I'm in danger or anything. In fact, I feel secured."

Several undead were carrying materials with any hint of fatigue, while undead horses pulled carts that contained resources that came from the Sorcerous Kingdom.

"Giving this much without asking anything in return."

"Is the Sorcerous King that kind, or is he just that wealthy?"

"Perhaps both."

The adults that were conversing with each other laughed merrily as they continued on with their tasks.

"But still, it's a great help. Without his help, who knows how long it will take before we could stand back up."

They all nodded.

"Hey, I've got a question."

One adult raised his hand.

"What happened to ambassador, Luntian Spearmint-sama?"

The groups of workers turned their gazed on the soldiers. The soldiers would know more. After all, they were stationed closer to the areas where they could hear from the staff of the emperor.

One soldier crossed his arms and closed his eyes in thought.

"We're not really sure. It was said that Spearmint-sama had important matters to attend to, so after she has defeated the ones who were attacking us, she immediately went back to the Sorcerous Kingdom. At least that's what I've heard."

"I see. A shame. We really wanted to meet her and thank her in person."

"Do you think they would allow us that?"

"Of course. Spearmint-sama is really kind, so I'm certain she wouldn't have anything against that."

"I want to meet her."

"Don't worry. I'm sure Spearmint-sama would come back here someday. After all, she is the ambassador."

"Alright! Back to work everyone!"

With those words, the workers and the soldiers went back to their assigned tasks.

The group of soldiers looked at the children whom were playing as they heard their laughter while they were passing by.

The group children were playing with one another and having so much fun. It was to believe that Arwintar was attacked just a month ago as the scene with the children playing peacefully seemed to deny that fact.

A small girl that belonged to the group children playing had something attached to her back.

Angel wings.

The girl had angel wings attached to her back. The wings seemed homemade but they were in good quality. Suggesting that it was the parents of the girl who made the wings for their daughter.

Even small children like her looked up to the ambassador, Luntian Spearmint, as a being of new hope.

Thinking about this, the group of soldiers smiled to themselves.

* * *

At the entrance of the city E-rantel, a city of the Sorcerous Kingdom, waited a number of guards. They were conversing with one another as they stood on guard. Their attention was drawn away when a figure walked up towards the gate. The figure wore a dark leather cloak that covered the entire appearance, so the figure's face couldn't be seen.

A pair of soldier then parted with their group and approached the figure. The hooded figure looked at them and nodded. This made the guards relax a bit. In truth, they were on guard against the figure, but seeing as the figure didn't seem hostile at the very least, made them relax a bit.

One of the soldier spoke to the figure.

"I'm sorry, but we need you to take off your robe. This is one of the standard procedure before anyone can be given permission to enter."

Just when the figure was about to remove the robe, a figure came out from the facility that was nearest to the gate.

"There is no need for that."

The figure, along with the guards, looked back towards the figure who spoke and saw a naga slowly approaching them. As the name of the species implies, the being that was approaching them had the upper body of a man and the lower body of a large snake.

"Ryraryus-dono?"

The soldiers nodded to the naga and gestured towards the figure with the robe.

"We were just asking this person to remove the robe so we could clarify whether or not he or she is a person to be allowed in."

Ryraryus chuckled.

"There is no need for that. Leave that person to this one, I assure you that this one has the permission of the great Ainz Ooal Gown-sama."

Using the name of the Sorcerer king held powerful authority. The soldiers then nodded and went back to their stations earlier without any hesitation nor doubt on Ryraryus' words.

"This one apologizes for halting you. But it is a standard procedure that was carefully organized by Ainz Ooal Gown-sama with the safety of his people and visitors in mind."

The figure nodded and spoke to the naga.

"It seems you know of me."

Ryraryus saw that there were no hint of shock nor fear in the voice of the figure, he once again chuckled.

"Of course. This one was given details and information by the Ainz Ooal Gown himself about your arrival." Ryraryus then bowed a bit. "We've been expecting you, Leinas Rockbruise."

The figure then slowly removed the hood of her robe that covered her head. The figure had long flowing golden hair that had a portion of its bangs covering the entirety of the right side of her face.

"I see."

Leinas bowed as well. She then turned her gazed around as she observed her surroundings.

"Even though this a city that is ruled by the undead and demi-humans resides in, it seems to be not that different from the cities the Baharuth Empire rules."

"Of course. Ainz Ooal Gown-sama has carefully organized this city to be a sanctuary where any creature can live at peace, whether it is the undead, or demi-humans, or monsters, or even humans, this place is a sanctuary that is isolated from any bias regarding races or species."

Hearing Ryraryus' words, Leinas smiled a bit.

"It seems that the Sorcerer King is really kind and smart, just like how she described it."

Leinas' sights traveled downwards and her eyes seemed to carried sadness to them.

Ryraryus saw this and he chuckled.

"This one was given a brief explanation about the reason why you would be visiting. So this one is certain that there is no need to halt you in your tracks."

Ryraryus then gestured his arms towards the inside of E-rantel implying Leinas to continue inside.

Leinas understood and nodded to Ryraryus.

Just as Leinas was walking inside, Ryraryus asked Leinas one last thing that made her stop.

"This one has been given information, but this one wants to ask you directly... What is your purpose here?"

Leinas looked back and saw Ryraryus' expression was that of seriousness. He was smiling, but his eyes were serious. Leinas turned her gaze in front of her and spoke as she continued to walk.

"I came here for myself."

Ryraryus laughed as he nodded towards Leinas.

* * *

In truth, Leinas could've arrived in E-rantel much earlier.

After receiving the letter from the Sorcerer King, she wanted to leave as soon as possible. So she went directly to Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix, Emperor of the Baharuth Empire. With the emperor in front of her, Leinas stated that she would resign and leave the empire immediately. She expected that there would be some sort of harsh or loud reaction from the emperor about her resignation, but Jircniv merely smiled.

Jircniv then said that he would allow Leinas to leave without any repercussions in any form, but in one condition. The capital was still in ruins and repair has just started, so Jircniv said that Leinas should give aid in supporting Arwintar in its recovery for at least a month.

Leinas was actually surprised about the condition, she expected the condition to be much harder. She looked at the expression of Jircniv to see if he was planning something, but she saw that Jircniv was serious. Without any hesitation, Leinas accepted the condition given. She owed the emperor at least that much.

Her gaze surveyed her surroundings carefully. the reputation of the Sorcerous Kingdom was a kingdom that were ruled by the undead. But by observing her surroundings, Leinas saw that the inside of E-rantel was actually really peaceful. Strong undead creatures guarded the streets, several different forms of undead carried on tasks without failure. Multiple kinds of demi-humans traversed the streets. Humans carried on their life without minding the undead nor the demi-humans, in fact there were several sights were humans peacefully conversed with the demi-humans. Laughter of children could be heard as they play around in the streets.

Leinas looked down as she gave out a sigh of relief.

"You were right. It is indeed peaceful here, Spearmint-sama."

The words of the naga, Ryraryus, from before popped again inside Leinas' mind.

What is your purpose here?

Leinas smiled.

"I'm here for myself."

 _Yes._

 _I came here for my sake._

Leinas then raised her hand and gently caressed the green ribbon that was carefully attached to her hair. Feeling the sensation of the texture of the ribbon with her fingers, Leinas once again smiled.

 _It was only for your sake that I'd decided to go this far. I want to see you again. I want you to smile for me again. I didn't come here for the sake of others. I didn't come here in order to save the many. Not even for the sake of humanity and nature. I came here for your sake, and for your sake alone._

 _I'm selfish._

Leinas continued walking as her mind was filled with the memories of a certain person. She was feeling joy, sadness, fright, and excitement. Multiple emotions swirled inside Leinas' mind, but she didn't stop. No, she couldn't stop.

 _I might be being blasphemous because of my actions, but I can no longer stop. I wanted to touch you with my feelings alone. But now that I know that you're gone, it's no longer enough._

Leinas put her hands on her chest.

 _Your smile towards me was the the greatest of blessings that I've ever received in my entire life, but I can no longer be satisfied with that. I want to smile with you. I want to touch you, to embrace you. These feelings of mine, I didn't put them into words when I had the chance, and it is now my biggest regret._

Leinas finally stopped in her tracks. She looked up and saw a certain facility that was bigger than those around it. Despite it being not as grand as Leinas expected it to be, she was sure that it was the place that was described in the letter that was given to her.

It was the place where the Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown, is.

* * *

A warm sea breeze blew across the surface of the sea and carried the smell of salt along with it.

Standing on the shore gazing on the horizon was an undead magic caster. He was wearing a jet-black academic gown adorned with golden and violet edges. He was the ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Ainz Ooal Gown. Besides him stood a petite dark elf that carried a twisted staff with her slender arms. It was one of the Guardians of the 6th floor of Nazarick, the dark elf, Mare Bello Fiore.

Ainz turned his gaze around and saw several of the NPCs with him. In front of Mare was his twin sister, Aura. She was sitting cross-legged on the sand while gazing absentmindedly towards the sea. Behind Ainz was a petite young girl with platinum hair and crimson eyes, she was Shalltear. She was looking down at her feet with eyes that carried sadness to them.

They were all at the 6th floor of Nazarick. To be more precise, they were at the beach that the angel, Luntian Spearmint, had made. They were looking at such a beautiful sight, but none of their were feeling joy. The emotions that were inside all of them was not happiness nor joy, but sadness and anger.

Raising his hand, Ainz pulled out a huge scroll from his pocket dimension.

"Tch."

As he looked at the scroll, Ainz produced a sound that was similar to a person clicking his tongue in annoyance.

He felt bitter.

"Was it worth it?"

Due to the actions of Luntian Spearmint, view of the other humans, specifically those of the Bahartuh Empire, towards Ainz has improved greatly. The talked of vassalage went on without much problem. His reputation has increased. He gained a new ally in the form of the Baharuth Empire. In addition, he also gained a world item. It could easily be viewed as a 'mission accomplished' from an outsider's perspective.

 _But was it all worth it?_

Because of unforeseen events, Luntian Spearmint lost her life.

Ainz felt really bitter.

Was his gain worth the lost? Ainz pondered helplessly inside his mind.

However no matter how many time he tried to balance out his gain from his lost, he always came to the conclusion that what he has gained was not worth the lost he has received.

He didn't really want to think about it that way. After all, if he thought about it like that, then it was as if he was throwing away the amount of work that Luntian Spearmint has done. That was one of things that he mustn't definitely do.

But he couldn't help himself.

 _It was definitely not worth it!_

He remembered the day he met Luntian on the mountains. The way he was captivated by the elegant movements of the angel as they fought with each other. The way the angel looked at him with tearful eyes as he asked the angel if she wanted to come with him.

You want an abandoned angel like me?

The words of Luntian from before struck Ainz painfully within his heart. They way Luntian viewed herself as left over. The long amount of time that Luntian has spent alone thinking that she was worthless and abandoned. Painfully, Ainz thought about all of them.

*Sniff*

He was brought back from his thoughts by the sound of someone sniffing.

Ainz looked down besides him and saw Mare sniffing. Mare had tears beading up at the corners of his eyes. His shoulders were slightly shaking and faint sobbing sounds would escape from his mouth from time to time.

Gently, Ainz raised his hand and carefully rubbed Mare's head.

"Do not cry Mare."

Mare looked up to Ainz an tears then finally began to slowly roll down from his eyes.

Ainz cursed himself.

 _Do not cry!? What the hell am I saying!? It's obvious why Mare would cry like this!_

All of a sudden, Aura spoke.

"Jeez. As always, you're such a crybaby Mare."

Ainz looked towards Aura whom was sitting down cross-legged on the sand. She had her back turned away and her face couldn't be seen. But Ainz noticed the slight tremble in her shoulders and faint sounds of her catching her breath. She wanted to appear strong and firm, but Ainz was sure that she was crying as well.

As he continued to rub Mare's head gently, Ainz spoke in a voice that was firm.

"There's no need to worry. We'll bring her back. We must. After all, we need to scold her for being careless, right?"

Ainz looked at Mare.

Mare looked back to Ainz and slowly his expression turned to that of joy. Mare's eyes were still teary but he smiled confidently at Ainz words. His cheeks were flushed and he was still slightly sobbing.

"Y-yes! Of course! A-ainz-sama is absolute! I'm certain that Ainz-sama can bring Luntian-san back home."

Aura looked back slightly at Ainz and then smiled after hearing Ainz's statement.

Their expressions hurt Ainz so much. Ainz felt pain as he saw how loyal and how confident both Aura and Mare were towards him. He only stated out words that he wanted them to hear.

 _But is it really that easy? Honestly, I have no idea nor clue as to how to bring back Luntian. It would be easy if Luntian's body was left, but according to the information that Shalltear has managed to gather from that certain woman from the Baharuth Empire, Luntian's body was minced without a trace._

Ainz pondered about the ways in which he could bring back Luntian inside his mind endlessly. But everything seemed impossible that Ainz wanted to curse everything in the world.

Looking back, Ainz saw Shalltear with a relief expression. It seems that he heard Ainz's words and was confident that Ainz could perform a miracle.

Ainz smiled sadly.

 _Can't you see, Luntian? Within just a short time, the NPCs in Nazarick has accepted you as one of their own. I accepted you as well. You are one of my children._

Suddenly, someone called Ainz which pulled him out of his train of thought.

"Ainz-sama."

Ainz looked back and saw Albedo walking towards him. Besides Albedo was CZ whom was carrying a big ball of fur with long ears that resembled wings.

Ainz has heard from CZ herself that Luntian gave CZ a homonculus as gift. Ainz recalled how happy CZ looked as she told the story to him. Even though there wasn't much change in CZ's expression, Ainz could tell that CZ was incredibly happy.

CZ's expression hardly changes, but Ainz could tell that CZ was depressed as she walked towards him with Albedo. Hearing the news about Luntian, Ainz heard that CZ locked herself inside her room. It took the effort of all the members of Pleiades, including Aureole Omega, in order to comfort CZ.

 _CZ is really fond of you, Luntian. She views you as an older sister you know?_

Albedo stopped right in front of Ainz and knelt down. CZ knelt down as well.

"I've come to report something, Ainz-sama."

Ainz nodded at Albedo's words.

"Umu."

"The person from the Baharuth Empire has arrived E-rantel."

"I see. So she has arrived. I'll be there shortly. We need her aid."

Albedo looked at Ainz in a slightly curious manner.

"Do we really, Ainz-sama? I've learned that she really isn't much different than regular humans. I'm certain that your minions could do much more."

Ainz looked at Albedo and laughed sadly inside his mind.

"We do need her. She's a human who can use martial arts. I'm very interested in them. There's also the fact that she seemed to be in debt towards Luntian, so we can use her."

Albedo listened seriously as Ainz explained his reasons.

"No, it's not debt. It may be adoration or respect."

"Or perhaps love?"

Ainz nodded at Albedo's words.

"Hmm. I didn't think about that. Perhaps it is that as well. I'm sure that she will be loyal to us. However-"

Albedo looked at Ainz as she waited for him to continue.

"The words and sentences I have spouted are nothing more than mere excuses. The main reason is so that I can thank Luntian at the very least in some way."

Tears started to bead up at the corner of Albedo's eyes as she listened to Ainz. She could feel the sadness that Ainz is experiencing right now. Even Albedo was also really sad, but she was more angry. Angry with Luntian. Angry that because of Luntian, Ainz was experiencing such a heartbreak. She understood that Ainz viewed Luntian as one of his own. That is exactly why she was angry. She made sure that after Ainz has managed to find a way to bring Luntian back, she would scold Luntian for atleast an hour.

Ainz saw Albedo had a melancholic looked on her face as well.

"It is fine. I'll find a way."

Albedo smiled. Then she thought of something to change the topic and at least improve the mood a little.

"Ainz-sama, forgive me for asking. But is it alright for you to not be in the Holy Kingdom?"

Ainz understood what Albedo was trying to say.

Right now, Ainz and Demiurge were carrying out their plan on the Holy Kingdom. Even though it is called "Their" plan, to Ainz, it was more of Demiurge's plan. Truthfully, Ainz was anxious in leaving the Holy Kingdom and returning to Nazarick for a short while. But Demiurge assured Ainz that it was alright to leave it in his hands. After learning of the news regarding Luntian, Ainz saw that even Demiurge wanted to return to Nazarick, but he couldn't leave their plans in the Holy Kingdom unattended.

"It is fine, Albedo. As of now, our plans are nearing to start its second phase, so there's still a bit of time to spare."

Even without time, Ainz would still return to Nazarick after hearing Luntian's death.

Ainz turned his gaze towards the sea that Luntian created for him. He remembered how the angel followed his order without fault nor complaints. To Ainz, she seemed like a small child dutifully following the chores her parents has given her.

 _Yes. To me, you're like a child. You're one of my children, Luntian Spearmint. I will find a way to bring you back._

"You're no longer an abandoned angel."

* * *

In the Great Tomb of Nazarick, a great number of tales lay.

A tale of a demon. A tale of a vampire. A tale of a humanoid insect. A tale of a martyr fetus. A tale of a golem. A tale of twin elves. A tale of a succubus. And countless more.

All of these tales intertwined with one another and in the center of their threads is the tale of a powerful undead magic caster.

The start of all tales. The one and only ruler. A ruler both kind and cruel. A ruler that can have a heart or have none at all.

Each tale in Nazarick is surrounded by darkness. A darkness that can be both terrifying and relaxing. A darkness that can be as terrifying like staring deep into a unending abyss. A darkness that can be relaxing like the darkness that the tired and weary seeks in order to find comfort.

However, besides all of these tales of darkness, there is one that is noticeably different from the rest.

A tale that is not from darkness. A tale of light. A lone tale of light that shined ever so brightly in the comfortable darkness.

No.

To be more precise, it is not a tale of light amidst the countless tales of darkness.

It is a song.

A song of warmth and kindness. A song for the tired and the weary. A song for both the living and the dead. A song that is for everyone regardless of race or species. It can also be heard as a simple song just for everyday life.

A lone song that shall never be forgotten. A song lost but made sure to be found again someday.

The tales inside Nazarick has vowed to make the song resurface once again.

A song for the new world.

A song for the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

A song of The Evergreen Angel.

 **End**.

* * *

 **Afterword**

What a ride it has been huh? To me, it felt like a ride on the roller coaster. With its sudden ups and downs and unexpected turns here and there. It really was such a journey. I first started this story just because I liked the idea of me writing a fanfic regarding one of my favorite series. But as time went on and I continued to write for this story, I fell in love with it. The story, the characters, the world, everything.

I have a lot to say. But first and the most important, I want to thank all of you.

Thank you so much.

It is no exaggeration to say that this story was completed because of all of you. All of your support was the main factor that kept me writing this story. I've felt joy as I read all the follows, favorites, reviews. It really was a huge help. I think I've grown because of this. I know I sound cringey and melodramatic right now, but it really true.

Once again.

Thank you so much.

This chapter concludes this volume. This was the ending I always envisioned it to be. When I started this story, I already had the ending in mind. Whenever I start a story, I always think of how it will end. So this end is really how I wanted it to be. I brought this ending not because I grew tired of this story(Never). This was really the ending that I wanted, and I'm happy to have concluded the story the way I wanted it to be. It gives me relief. Truthfully, I didn't want to publish this chapter. A part of me didn't want this story to end. But I wanted to stay true to myself.

For now I will rest for a short while before I continue on. Maybe in the near future. A continuation perhaps?

If you have any questions or suggestions, feel free to ask. Send me a pm and I will answer as soon as I can. Also, if you spot any mistakes in spelling, grammar, continuity, please send me a message. They are always a great help!

Thank you once again.

With this, I bow.

 **Laters~**


	12. Extra Chapter

There I was sitting in the middle of a deep forest intricately covered by trees. The trees were vast and seemed to endlessly stretched all across the field that little to no sunlight managed to pierce through the leaves making the interior of the forest seemed dim despite the time of day. A rush of wind blew through the forest pass the endless sea of trees against my direction.

Feeling cold, I clenched the collar of the cloak I was wearing and wrapped it tighter around me.

 _I'm afraid_. I said with the volume of my voice so low it could be mistaken as a whisper.

"Hm? What are you afraid of?"

A voice answered.

It was the voice that I was deeply attracted to. A voice that gave warmth and comfort.

I looked towards the direction where the voice originated from which was to my left side and saw an extraordinarily beautiful spectacle to behold.

A woman so beautiful that it felt like I was tainting her appearance just by looking at her. Her long beautiful white hair fleetingly danced as the wind brushed against it as if it was enjoying a little dance with the wind itself. Her elegant facial features looked so delicate and flawless like it was molded with the purpose of representing the manifestation of beauty itself. However, in contrast to her soft and delicate facial features, her eyes were sharp and keen. Her emerald eyes gave the chilling yet comforting sensation of mints as one stared at them.

Looking directly at her, I got lost in a mysterious feeling yet not unwelcomed one.

With grace within her movements, she moved and gently sat besides me. The distance between us was shorter than an arm's length but I felt hurt. Her figure was inextricably close to mine yet she seemed so far away from me. I felt that no matter how far I reached, I wouldn't be able to grasp this beautiful figure by my hands.

If I reached out my hands, will I reach her?

Or will I be able to grasp nothing?

Realizing that I haven't answered her question, I hurriedly answered.

 _I-I'm not... sure_.

Hearing my response, she giggled.

Hearing her giggle filled my heart with warmth but the sense of fear remained somewhere.

"You say you're afraid, yet you don't know exactly why you're afraid." She said in an amused tone of voice. "You're really interesting."

I felt my cheeks heat up hearing her compliment me.

"How have you've been?" She asked in an endearing curious tone of voice.

I've no idea what to say exactly, so I just said what was on my mind.

The empire had finally begun to recover from the damage that was dealt to it. Slowly, it will go back to it's glorious days once again, if not more glorious.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad." She replied in an obviously joyful tone.

Just from her short reply, I could feel that the joy she was feeling was genuine. It shows just how much kind and warm-hearted she really was.

 _Indeed. The repairs would've taken much longer. But with the help of the Sorcerer King, the time required for the much needed recovery was shortened by a great amount._

"I see!" She happily clapped her hands together as if the words I just said gave her an immeasureable amount of joy and a sense of pride. "As expected of Ainz-sama!"

 _Yes, the Sorcerer King took great care with helping the people of the Baharuth Empire. However, it was because of you that they've finally started to-_

Before I could go through my sentence, I felt that sense of fear again. A sensation of dread.

I looked over back to her and saw her looking back at me with a soft smile that gave the feeling of serenity. But within that feeling of serenity lies a fleeting glimpse of loneliness. With such a look on her face, I couldn't continue on with my sentence from earlier.

"Is there anything else?" She asked with a smile.

I could no longer continue on with my words from earlier, so I just started to tell her the events that had transpired and she listened to me with complete attention and a gentle smile.

Was it an hour? Or perhaps it wasn't even an hour at all. It could've been just a few minutes or maybe it was really an hour that has passed ever since. However, It felt so short to me. I tried to think of more topics to talk about and after each topic that I managed to come up with reached its conclusion, that sense of dread started to surface again.

Not just yet.

I tried to stall. To secure more time to spend with her. I dragged on my words and slowed down the speed of my mouth just to savor more time.

Not just yet, please.

"Leinas-san."

Please.

Not yet.

Gracefully, she stood up and walked a few feet away from me before stopping. A rush of wind blew against our direction and her hair once again swayed beautifully. The sight enchanted me so much that I wanted to stretch out my hands, no matter how far, just to reach out to her. But with her back towards me, I felt such a thing was impossible.

So close, yet so unreachable.

"It's time to go."

With those words from her mouth, my body trembled. The sense of fear and dread were once again brought up to the surface.

"It's about time to walk forward."

As I stared helplessly at her back, I finally realized what I was afraid of.

Please.

Don't go.

Even if it's just by a minute or even a second.

Stay with me longer.

"It's not right to be enthralled by this sight forever." She said in a tone of voice that had the unique mix sensations of acceptance and loneliness. Turning her head, she looked at me with kind eyes that looked so sincere and gentle as if she was afraid of hurting me. "After all, this fleeting image of mine is not really a part of me, but a part of you."

She turned her body in order to completely face me. She tilted her head to the side slightly and blessed me with a beautiful smile to behold.

"Because Luntian Spearmint is..."

* * *

She opened her eyes and the sight that welcomed her was the orange-tinted sky. She sat up and felt a cold gentle breeze that carried the smell of salt brush softly against her. Looking at the horizon at the end of the sea, she saw the sun slowly setting giving way for the night to envelop the sky.

Sadly, yet with a somewhat feeling of endearment, she gazed over the tranquil waves that weaved through the surface of the sea created by an angel. Lifting one of her hands, she gently caressed the green ribbon at the side of her head that was tied to her golden-colored hair as she continued to wait for the sun to completely set.

"...Luntian Spearmint is already..."


End file.
